Slam Dunk: RUKAWA KAEDE
by DarkCryonic
Summary: Pov s Rukawa. "A veces en la vida hay que dejar un leve lapso para recolectar los hechos y exponerlos frente a nuestros ojos para comprender el valor de todo."
1. Chapter 1

_**Fic basado en la serie Slam Dunk**_

Estilo psicológico 

_**No yaoi.**_

_**Narración POV Rukawa Kaede.**_

---------------------------------------------------

-------------------

R U K A W A K A E D E 

**-------------- **

**Por DarkCryonic. **

**-------- **

**--- **

**- **

A veces en la vida hay que dejar un leve lapso para recolectar los hechos y exponerlos frente a nuestros ojos para comprender el valor de todo. Es un ejercicio que lleva aun mayor esfuerzo que un arduo entrenamiento de baloncesto, más que driblar para pasar a Sendoh en un partido... más que aguantar callado las quejas de todos los que se creen con derecho de opinar sobre tu manera de ser...

Sólo detenerse y respirar. Aun sabiendo que no podrás arreglar nada de aquel pasado.

**--No me digas que ya te rendiste...—**Dijo Sakuragi notando que miraba el suelo brillante del gimnasio mientras mis manos sostenían el balón con fuerza.

No respondí. Le miré por un leve momento. Si supiera que él tendrá lo que yo nunca podré. No sé porque pero no puedo odiarle por ser como es, tampoco es que me caiga bien o que tenga la esperanza de que alguna vez seamos los mejores amigos. No.

Levanto el balón y lo lanzo hasta él. Sin hacer más me voy a las duchas. Son las 3 de la tarde y me he pasado casi toda la mañana entrenado.

**--Kitsune...—**Escucho que murmura, pero no dice más. Puede ser... por primera vez, no me molesta demostrar que estoy cansado.

Toda mi vida... lo que llevo de ella... largos 17 años... he estado acostumbrado a resaltar por algo, lo busque o no, siempre había algo que llamaba la atención. Primero el color de mis ojos, luego el hecho de que mi piel sea tan pálida... más tarde mi manía de mantenerme en silencio o de buscar lugares tranquilos. Mi padre decía que yo parecía más maduro de lo que era cualquier niño de mi edad. Mi madre se contentaba con pasar sus dedos entre mis cabellos y decir que cada vez me parecía más al abuelo que nunca conocí.

No sé si era madurez, a veces creo que era el saber la verdad. Saber el dejo amargo que me esperaba en ese futuro demasiado cercano. Ver los ojos de mis padres tratando de ocultar la tristeza y sonriendo cuando nadie ya los podía ver. Puede sonar trágico o melodramático, pero empecé a morir el mismo día en que nací. Como todos, sólo que yo tenía el tiempo contado...

No es fácil vivir con un reloj marcando los minutos que te has gastado, más si lo haces en algo que no vale la pena.

Cuando tenía seis años me senté junto a mi padre frente al televisor. El quería enseñarme un deporte que practicaban en el país de origen de mi madre. Sin mucho interés, y no me avergüenza confesarlo ahora, miré a los jugadores correr de un lado a otro boteando un balón oscuro mientras los demás daban saltos.

Mi padre lo llamó basketball. Esa noche soñé que estaba en esa cancha y que el balón era una respuesta.

Sin saberlo de manera muy conciente, había encontrado un sentido a mi vida. Dejaría las largas horas meditando sobre lo que no podía cambiar, por las mismas horas entrenando... tratando de hacer fuerte mi cuerpo para conseguir la respuesta.

Ese mismo año en mi cumpleaños mis padres me compraron el balón e instalaron una canasta en el patio trasero de nuestra casa.

**--Kitsune, ¿estás despierto?—**Pregunta el número 10 de Shohoku a mis espaldas.

**--Doaho.—**Digo terminando de arreglar mi bolso y cerrando mi locker con la misma acostumbrada calma.

**--¿Estás bien?—**Pregunta rompiendo el esquema de nuestra convivencia. Le miró a la cara y asiento. Sin decir más salgo del lugar.

Puede que esté ahora murmurando lo apestoso y maleducado que soy o cosas por el estilo. A fin de cuentas, siempre es lo mismo.

No puedo evitar medio sonreír.

Shohoku nunca estuvo en mis planes, pero no es que mi vida la hubiese planeado alguna vez. Cuando se tiene un tiempo tan limitado es mejor no planear demasiado las cosas, ya que se pierde la importancia de los detalles. El viento, la velocidad, los árboles, el mar... el silencio...

Cuando cumplí los 10 años mi madre lloró. Nunca entendí muy bien el porqué. Tampoco el por qué mis tíos y primos parecían sonreír más de lo común. Con el paso del tiempo las sonrisas empezaron a tener otro significado para mí, quizás es por lo que no sonrió. No quiero ocultarme tras algo tan fútil como un gesto. Aun ahora que han pasado 7 años mi madre sigue sonriendo a cada instante y me sigue con la mirada como preocupada de que tropiece con alguna piedra inexistente.

A veces creo que les arruiné la vida. Que no pudieron ser felices por estar yo entre ellos. Quizás si no hubiera nacido...

Aún recuerdo la bofetada que me dio mi madre la vez que dije aquella frase en voz alta mientras le reclamaba cosas sin sentido a los 14 años. Me miró con sus grandes ojos tan azules como el mismo mar y luego de golpear mi rostro, me pareció ver detrás de sus ojos su alma destrozándose. Y todo era culpa mía... Otra vez... culpa mía. Y ella no parecía entender que yo aceptaba mi culpa en su infelicidad y que trataba de remediarlo aún sin saber cómo...

Aquella noche mi padre fue a mi cuarto y se quedó sentado en mi cama mientras yo disimulaba dormir. Pude escuchar que sollozaba quedamente. También aquello era mi culpa... Siempre ha sido mi culpa, pero ellos no lo entendían.

Pero incluso así siguieron sonriendo cada vez que estaba entre ellos. Más cuando en mi escuela de secundaria parecía ser el mejor jugador. Mi cuarto empezó a llenarse de medallas, trofeos y diplomas. Nunca me importaron mucho, pero me agradaba ver, sin que lo notase, a mi padre quedarse contemplándolos con alegría.

Cuando llegó el momento de emigrar y crecer, opté por no desear demasiado y dejar que los sucesos fueran espontáneos. Cuando llegó el tiempo de elegir una preparatoria no pensé en ninguna en especial. Mi madre me inscribió en la más cercana sin prever si el equipo de basket de aquel lugar era el adecuado a mí. Mi padre dijo que los equipos los hacían las personas, no los nombres. Estuve de acuerdo con él y me quedé en Shohoku sin esperar demasiado del lugar, pero si esperando mucho de mí.

Fue curioso el entrar la primera vez. Me quedé contemplando las instalaciones por un momento, sabiendo que la parte importante de mi vida se extinguiría allí para bien o para mal. Estaba decidido, aun cuando mi padre quiso que esta etapa la pasara en Norteamérica viendo partidos de verdad... No, aún no había cumplido con mi primer objetivo... y éste estaba aquí... lo que pasara después sería una consecuencia de este primer paso.

Siempre me ha parecido curiosa la fascinación de las chicas por alguien tan serio como yo. Nunca he entendido aquella ceguera que parecen tener. Creo que son hasta masoquistas... si tuviera más tiempo quizás me enfocaría en alguna de ellas, pero cuando el viento parece murmurarte a cada instante que las horas son menos, no haces más que cerrar aquellas posibilidades que no tienen ningún futuro y sólo ver delante de ti aquella que se vuelve la única con sentido.

Cuando volví a casa, ese primer día, mi madre salió a recibirme con su acostumbrado semblante hasta que me vio. Recuerdo ver sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa y que sus manos se elevaron hasta mi rostro.

_**--¿Quién se atrevió?**_

Recuerdo haber mentido. Le dije que por ir medio dormido había chocado con un árbol en bicicleta. Recuerdo que sus ojos me miraron con incredulidad. Traté de parecer el mismo frío chico.

_**-- Estoy bien, sólo es un golpe.**_

Me fui a mi cuarto y me tiré en la cama esperando que mi padre, al llegar a casa unas horas después se enterara de mi estado y fuera a sonsacarme la verdad a mi cuarto.

Curiosamente me quedé esperando en vano. Aquella tarde no fue como la había pensado. Un golpe en la puerta de entrada, luego el grito de mi madre desgarrando el silencio.

De un saltó estuve en el salón viendo a un par de policías serios ayudando a mi madre a sentarse en el sillón. Mis ojos lo comprendieron todo, antes siquiera de ver los ojos de mi madre o escuchar las palabras de los policías.

Mi padre se me había adelantado. Me acerqué a mi madre y dejé que me abrazara mientras balbuceaba cosas que no logré entender. Uno de los policías preguntó por las señas de mis tíos y sin saber como, le di teléfonos y direcciones. Una hora después, mi casa estaba llena de familiares. Mi madre y yo seguíamos abrazados esperando que mi padre llegase. Creo que aún seguimos esperándolo. Así como lo hace Sakuragi.

Después de los funerales, algunos de los hermanos de mi madre hablaron de que nos fuéramos a casa de un tío en Norteamérica. Mi madre me propuso dejar Japón. Yo me negué y le dije que ella podía ir, que yo estaría bien. Que había cosas que aún tenía que hacer aquí.

No lo niego, no fue fácil. Pero después de largas charlas y algunas discusiones logré imponer mi voluntad.

_**--Mi tiempo es poco... necesito hacer lo que me he propuesto.**_

_**--Pero Kaede...**_

_**--Madre, tú debes buscar un sentido...**_

Después de convencerla de que pasaría las vacaciones con ella en Norteamérica, ella se fue. Cuando se subió al avión noté que era estar sólo. Ella no sonrió. Pero para mí fue mejor el que no lo hiciera. Ya no debíamos fingir. No había para que.

Cuando atravieso la puerta de mi casa y noto todo igual, no puedo evitar ver a mi padre sentado allí leyendo el periódico o preguntándome por el entrenamiento. O a mi madre regando sus plantas con aquella devoción que no he podido mantener aunque lo intente. Sólo puedo cuidar de mí mismo...

Ustedes se preguntarán porque parece que me dejaron en paz de forma tan fácil. Pues les confieso, que no fue tan fácil. Mis tíos se creyeron con la obligación y el derecho de mantenerme bajo sus ojos, pero después de notar que mi indiferencia y mi muro de silencio era inquebrantable optaron por dejarme en paz, por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Aunque, de vez en cuando, alguno de mis primos se deja caer en casa a hacer las preguntas de rigor y a ver si he comido bien. Supongo que el tener familia va relacionado con tener que actuar con tolerancia ante sus intervenciones.

Hace un tiempo, después de un entrenamiento vino a verme uno de mis primos. Me esperó pacientemente en la entrada del gimnasio. Cuando lo vi supe que aquella visita no era algo común. Sin mostrar cambios en mi rostro, me acerqué a él.

_**--Kaede...**_

_**--¿Pasa alguna cosa?—**_Pregunté dejando mi bolso de deportes en el suelo, junto a nosotros.

_**--Nada...—**_Dijo sonriendo. Aunque no era de aquellas sonrisas frías. _**– Sólo pasaba por aquí y me acordé de que pronto será el aniversario de...**_

_**--Lo sé.—**_Dije cortando sus palabras. No quería escuchar pronunciarlas.

_**--¿Estás bien?—**_Preguntó mirándome como si yo fuera uno de sus hermanos pequeño, y muy bien podría haber pasado por uno de ellos.

_**--Lo estoy. –**_ Dije levantando mi bolso y poniéndolo en mi hombro.

_**--No te molesto más... Nos vemos en unos días, Kaede.—**_Dijo alejándose con rapidez.

Luego de un momento me di cuenta que me había quedado allí, quieto como estatua.

_**--Estás dormido, Kitsune.—**_Dijo Sakuragi a mi lado con un dejo de sarcasmo.

_**--Ojalá lo estuviera, Doaho...**_ – Dije alejándome de él como si huyera de todo mis recuerdos.

Aquellos días pasaron con lentitud. Traté de enfocar mi energía en el campeonato que pronto tendríamos que jugar, en mis ganas de patearle el trasero a Sendoh...

Pero el día aquel, en que mi madre llegó para cumplir con la costumbre de visitar el cementerio para el aniversario de muerte de mi padre, no fui a la preparatoria... por lo que mi cabeza estaba enfocada en una sola cosa... en el recuerdo doloroso, en el vacío inalterable... en el silencio perpetuo. Mi madre se quedó todo un mes conmigo. Sus intentos por llevarme con ella no lograron frutos.

Cuando se fue, volví a centrarme en mí. Aunque suene egoísta, es lo único que podía hacer. Cada vez quedaba menos tiempo y es como si mi cuerpo se pusiera ad hoc con ello. Siempre tenía más sueño, y parecía más pálido. Me asemejaba a la misma muerte y aún ahora que me veo al espejo, creo que no hay nada de imaginario en ello.

Dentro de unos días hay un encuentro contra Ryonan. No puedo evitar sentir esta excitación de saber que estoy ante otra oportunidad de vencer al único oponente que le gusta mofarse en mi cara. Sonriendo de la misma forma como lo hacían mis padres cuando querían ocultar la realidad. Sólo que él trata de alterarme con aquella ingenuidad que no entiendo, con aquellas palabras que buscan mi amistad.

Que no se da cuenta que no quiero más que derrotarlo y que no tengo tiempo para sus niñerías. Pero no puedo decirle lo que sucede, me vería de la misma forma en que me ve Mitsui cuando cree que no le observo.

En primer minuto fue un misterio el saber como se enteró, pero luego lo comprendí todo. Era amigo de mi primo. Sí... "pasaba por casualidad por aquí" ... como no...

Aun recuerdo la vez que me di cuenta que él lo sabía. Para variar Sakuragi y yo estábamos peleando. Llegó y nos separó empujándonos hacia extremos contrarios. Miró a Sakuragi y le dijo que se fuera a las duchas, luego, se volteó hacia mí.

_**--¿Estás bien?—**_Preguntó con aquellos ojos que se parecían a los de mi padre.

_**--Me voy a las duchas.—**_Dije volteando y dando un paso para alejarme.

_**--No debes exponerte a los golpes de Hanamichi y lo sabes.—**_Una corriente de aire frió se coló en mi espalda. Volteé con rapidez y lo supe...

_**--Ni una palabra.—**_Dije con la mayor seriedad. Mi voz salió fría, más de lo común.

_**--Rukawa, yo pienso que...**_

_**-- No. No pienses...—**_Dije dándole la espalda. – _**Yo sé cuidarme solo.—**_Y me fui a las duchas. Allí estaba Sakuragi murmurando cosas contra todos, tan ofuscado que ni cuenta se dio de que pasé por su lado y me perdí en las duchas.

Hasta ese momento sólo el profesor Ansai sabía lo que sucedía. No necesitaba más. Pero allí estaba el número 14 de Shohoku con la verdad entre sus manos. Por un leve momento pasó la idea de salirme del equipo, quizás buscar otro que me permitiera llegar al campeonato, pero aunque no quisiera confesarlo... en ningún otro lugar estaría tan bien como allí... además el cambiar de equipo podría hacerme retroceder... y no podía darme ese lujo. Más cuando Akagi siempre nos recordaba lo cerca que estábamos de los partidos importantes.

Por un tiempo creí que ya todo Shohoku lo sabía, pero estaba equivocado. Mitsui había guardado el secreto. Aunque no me libré de sus preguntas...

_**--¿Cómo puedes...?—**_Trató de preguntar una tarde que me quedé a encestar, mientras Sakuragi se encargaba del aseo del gimnasio.

_**--¿...seguir?—**_Dije completando la pregunta. Afirmó con seriedad mientras me devolvía el balón que había rebotado hacia su lado. Mientras encestaba nuevamente buscaba una respuesta que dijera de forma breve todo lo que él quería saber.

_**--Sólo siguiendo...—**_Dije no muy convencido del todo.—_**Es difícil de explicar...**_

_**--Entiendo...**_

_**--Debe ser de la misma forma en que sigue el Doaho.**_

_**--¿Sakuragi?—**_Preguntó echándole un vistazo rápido al aludido.

_**--Sí... Tiene el porte y la tenacidad para ser el mejor jugador... y aunque a veces parezca echarlo todo por la borda, su terquedad no le deja... Lo mismo conmigo... soy necio... quiero alcanzar las metas que me impuse y es lo único que veo frente a mis ojos...**_

_**--¿Y qué pasa con lo demás?—**_Preguntó como si dudara siquiera seguir inmiscuyéndose en mis asuntos.

_**--¿Hablas de lo que hace de una vida algo normal...?—**_Asintió mientras sus manos apretaban el balón con nerviosismo.—_**No pasa nada. No necesito de aquello que se considera normal... digamos que no tengo tiempo**_.—Dije recibiendo el balón y lanzándolo limpiamente a la canasta.

_**--A veces quisiera poder hacer algo...—**_Dijo recogiendo el balón.

_**--No necesito que hagas algo.—**_Respondí mirando a Sakuragi que parecía avanzar hacia nosotros con una cubeta.

_**--Me falta limpiar este lado...—**_Dijo.

_**--Bien, ya me iba.—**_Dije tomando mi balón de las manos de Mitsui.

_**--Yo igual**_..

Fue una de las más largas conversaciones que haya tenido con alguien que no perteneciera a mi familia directa. De alguna manera, no me sentí incomodo. Hasta agradecí la posibilidad de poder decir lo que pensaba y escucharme decirlo. Era una reafirmación que cada vez se me hacia más necesaria. No buscaba convencerle, era a mí mismo a quien le hablaba y buscaba tranquilizar.

Suelo escuchar que me consideran un chico misterioso. No puedo evitar sonreír de lo tonto que suena. Aunque si hay un misterio, pero aunque crean interesante descubrirlo, el saberlo sólo les cambiaría la imagen que tienen de mí. Y no busco la compasión o algo que se le parezca. Mientras más indiferencia, mejor.

_**-- Kitsune, estoy cansado de tu silencio**_.—Me dijo Sakuragi hace unas semanas después de un entrenamiento. Akagi se concentró en que hiciéramos una dupla. Según él, si llegamos a entendernos, Shohoku será insuperable. No puedo negar que la idea me pareció algo alocada, más cuando con el Doaho no solemos tener una relación muy normal y menos, pacífica.

_**--¿De qué quieres hablar?—**_Respondí mientras retomaba mi entrenamiento frente al aro.

_**--De cualquier cosa.—**_Dijo caminado hasta bajo el aro.

_**--Pon un tema.—**_Dije al notar que me devolvía el balón que había lanzado. Supongo que estaba poniendo todo de su parte para llegar a entender a alguien tan extraño como yo.

_**--¿Por qué juegas basketball?—**_Preguntó como si nada. Pero su pregunta me dejó quieto.

_**--Porque me gusta.—**_Dije, aunque la respuesta en mi cabeza fuera "porque me mantiene vivo"...

_**--Sólo por eso... Bueno, pensé que habría una razón más... como decirlo... importante.—**_Dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras meditaba mi respuesta.

_**--¿Por qué juegas tú?—**_Le pregunté, aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

_**--Bueno... Lo hago para demostrarle a alguien...—**_Se quedó callado y miró el suelo.

_**--Para demostrar que puedes hacerlo...—**_Terminé sus palabras.—_**Es una buena razón.**_

_**--Eso crees... **_– Dijo levantando la vista y mirándome.

_**--Hubiera preferido que dijeras que lo hacías por ti, y no por alguien más... pero cada uno ve las cosas a su modo... **_

_**--Tú lo haces para ti mismo.**_

_**--Sí...**_

_**--Suena egoísta.**_

_**--Lo es... y no me molesta.—**_Dije lanzando el balón al aro.

_**--¿No te importa algo más?—**_Preguntó de forma seria. Tanto que me recordó a mi padre en una de sus conversaciones sobre el "futuro".

_**--No.—**_Mentí sin siquiera dudar. No éramos amigos, no había para que hablar de cosas que no tenían que ver con nuestra convivencia. Por un momento noté una mirada fría de su parte, pero también una especie de duda en ella. Sería que estaba viendo a través de mis mentiras y que no era tan dohao como yo creía.

_**-- Un kitsune sin sentimientos**__.—_Dijo como si yo no estuviera ahí para escucharle.**—**_**No te creo. Todos tenemos algo más**_—Dijo quitándome el balón de entre las manos y empujándome hacia el puesto que ocupaba él anteriormente.

No respondí, me quedé bajo el aro devolviendo el balón. El silencio me ayudó a meditar algunas cosas que había pasado por alto. Los sentimientos nunca fueron algo que me hubiera importado demasiado. Sabía que estaban allí, junto con la rabia y el dolor, pero no hacia uso de ellos. Me conformaba con esta templanza. Siempre había sido así, porqué me molestaba ahora.

_**--Dohao... Supongamos que te dijeran que dentro de un año ya no podrás vivir normalmente...**_ – Sakuragi me quedó viendo con concentración.-- _**¿Seguirías jugando por el tiempo en que estuvieras bien?**_

_**--No.—**_Respondió de forma rápida y sencilla.

_**--¿No? **_– Pregunté no entendiendo.

_**--No. Hay cosas más importantes que jugar. Querría ver todo aquello que no he visto, conocer... no sé... viajar... para luego no arrepentirme...**_

_**--¿Arrepentirse?—**_Repetí volcándome a mis pensamientos.

_**--Kitsune... ¿Qué harías tú?—**_Preguntó mientras encestaba.

_**--Lo que hago ahora.—**_Dije recibiendo el balón.

_**--¿No hay nada allá afuera que quieres ver...?—**_Preguntó haciéndome señas para que le lanzará el balón.

_**--No lo sé...—**_Respondí concentrándome en las imágenes de mi vida que pasaron frente a mis ojos.

_**--Pues deberías dejar de pensar sólo en esta pelotita y buscarte una vida.—**_Dijo sonriendo de forma infantil.

No pude evitar medio sonreír. Todo era tan curioso. "Buscarme una vida" y si no había tiempo para hacerlo... ¿me arrepentiría después, cuando llegara el minuto, de no haber cambiado las cosas...?

_**--Do'aho...**_

_**--Deja de llamarme así...**_

_**--No quiero.—**_Dije tomando mi balón y caminando hacia las duchas.

_**--Teme kitsune, algún día aprenderás a tratar bien a este Tensai...—**_Escuché que dijo.

Me gustaría negar que fue interesante hablar con él, más allá de los Kitsune y torpes, pero ahora tenía otro asunto que me molestaba. El maldito arrepentimiento que nunca antes había pasado por mi cabeza.

¿Me arrepentiría de no haberme ido con mi madre, de no haber hablado todo lo que debía con mi padre...? ¿de haber acompañado a mis primos en sus aventuras? ¿de haberme sentado frente al mar a contemplar una tarde sin pensar en nada más que en el viento y las nubes? ¿De haber aceptado alguna de las invitaciones de las chicas que decían estar enamoradas de mí?

¿Me arrepentiría? Ahora no lo hacia, no lo sentía... pero luego, cuando el final estuviera en mí y ya no hubiese tiempo. ¿Cuál sería la primera palabra que cruzaría mi mente? ¿Sería el arrepentimiento?

Pasé toda una semana buscando las respuestas a este posible estado de arrepentimiento... ¿y si no me arrepentía? ¿Era algo malo...?

Después de darle demasiadas vueltas a ese asunto opté por dejarlo como estaba. No podía perder mi escaso tiempo en asuntos que no podía cambiar. Ya tendría la respuesta en el momento preciso en que ya no hubiera más horas, y viera al silencio frente a frente por última vez.

------------------

_**Continuará.**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**Chile 2007.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fic basado en la serie Slam Dunk**_

Estilo psicológico 

_**No yaoi.**_

_**Narración POV Rukawa Kaede.**_

---------------------------------------------------

-------------------

R U K A W A K A E D E 

**-------------- **

**Por DarkCryonic. **

**-------- **

**--- **

**- **

Que se supone que debería sentir una persona como yo cuando sabe que la vida es demasiado corta para preocuparse en necedades. Puede que los chicos tengan razón, y que ya me he vuelto un tipo frío.

Cuantas veces quise gritarles lo que pasaba en realidad conmigo, pero siempre guardé silencio. No quería que terminarán viéndome de forma diferente... y empecé a acostumbrarme a que creyeran que era un sin corazón, por último, alguien que se preocupaba demasiado de sí mismo como para ver el dolor en los otros.

Las veces que terminé a golpes con Sakuragi fueron las veces que me sentí más normal que nunca. Estábamos frente a frente peleando por nuestras formas de ver el mundo, de igual a igual... Si él lo hubiera sabido, es muy probable que ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en enojarse conmigo.

Supongo que después de leer todo esto, estaréis preguntando y ¿qué diablos tendrá, Verdad?... Pues es simple. Un maldito tumor cerebral... es simple en verdad, si lo piensas bien, es tener una piedra en el cerebro que día tras día, año con año, se hace un milímetro más grande, cobrando terreno leve y silenciosamente. Destruyendo todo a su paso...

Ya sé lo que piensas, pero no hay tratamiento que funcioné. Radiación, quimioterapia... sólo me ayudaron a sentir peor. Opté por lo que creí mejor, vivir lo que pudiera de la mejor manera. Pero sé que pronto habrá cosas que harán que no pueda seguir. Primero, fueron los dolores de cabeza, luego, los mareos. Quizás en algún tiempo más, no recuerde mi nombre o mi cuerpo no reaccione o se mueva como espero.

De todas formas, el pensarlo ahora no me dará respuestas, ni tampoco ayudará mucho. Es como tener una bomba y no saber cuándo explotará o cómo detenerla.

El dormirme en todos lados tiene algo que ver con esto, y con una que otra medicina que tengo que tomar, pero aprendí a convivir con aquello.

Cada vez que voy a la consulta del médico salgo con más incertidumbre. Sé que conoce a la familia de mi padre desde siempre, pero a veces dudo de que actúe con la distancia que le corresponde. No es mi padre, tampoco mi amigo. Pero cada vez que me ve me mira con aquellos ojos que parecen llenos de aquella compasión que inunda a mi familia. Cuanto me gustaría que me mirara como si yo fuera un cliente más de su consulta, un desconocido que no importa demasiado...

_**------------**_

Hoy es un día de esos en que el mundo parece más gris. Me explico: el reloj no funcionó por lo que no me levanté. Son las once de la mañana y sigo metido en mi cama. Sé que afuera hay una temperatura agradable y que los del equipo deben estar en sus respectivos salones preguntándose porque no aparecí, más cuando estamos a menos de dos semanas de uno de los partidos importantes.

Pero que va... a quién le importa en verdad... además, un día que no cumpla con mi rutina no me va a perjudicar...

Se siente tan bien dormir un poco más.

A medio día me alisté. Tomé mis cosas para el entrenamiento y me dirigí a la preparatoria. En verdad, un día estupendo. Uno de otros cientos que he guardado en la memoria. Por asuntos que no quise pensar demasiado, no tomé mi bicicleta. Me puse el bolso al hombro y me puse a caminar. Me tomaría más tiempo en llegar, pero estaba bien. Aún tenía tiempo. La música en mis oídos me servía de cortafuego del barullo del mundo. Era una buena forma de mantenerme dentro de mi burbuja mientras cruzaba las calles atestadas de gente.

"_I designed this rhyme to explain in due time_

All I know 

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day ( 1 )"_

Sí, bastante ad hoc para mi gusto. Estaba sentado en un péndulo viendo el tiempo avanzar sin poder evitarlo... y sin querer evitarlo. Ya estaba entregado... era algo que no podía negar más. Desde el mismo momento, supe que no lucharía contra lo inevitable y que sólo buscaría esa respuesta que tanto necesitaba a la cotidiana pregunta de ¿Por qué a mí?

Nunca la pregunté a mi padre o a mi madre, porque sabía que ellos también la tenían en su cabeza. Creo que es la pregunta que viene con nosotros en nuestro ADN... Sea lo que sea que nos suceda, sea grande o pequeño, siempre nos sentimos pasados a llevar o menos querido por esa fuerza universal que creó todo.

Supongo que se preguntarán si soy un creyente de ese misterio llamado Dios, o soy una más de los rebeldes que dicen llamarse ateos y que no entienden que oponiéndose hacen existir a eso que niegan.

Pues no sé. En verdad, no tengo una respuesta clara a eso. Es como si me preguntaseis sobre que espero encontrar al morir. No quiero mentir. No tengo interés en buscarme una filosofía religiosa, menos ahora. Sólo sé que estoy aquí, ahora, con un tumor en el cerebro del porte de un dólar de plata, caminando rumbo a mi entrenamiento. Nada más me preocupa, fuera de parecer alguien normal.

"_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

I had to fall to lose it all 

_But in the end it doesn't even matter" ( 2 )_

Los caminos hasta aquí siempre son iguales. Los segundos se alargan dejándome ver las siluetas lánguidas de los que se cruzan en mi camino. Todos tienen un reloj en la frente, sólo que el mío tiene menos tiempo.

Pero si fuera como ellos, si todo estuviera bien... ¿Qué sería de mí? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Mi padre estaría aquí...? Diablos, otra vez no. Ya debo dejar de hacer esto, de darle vueltas a las mismas preguntas sin respuesta. El destino es el que me tocó vivir y ningún otro.

Cuando cruzó la puerta del gimnasio, lo primero que veo es un balón venir a mí a toda velocidad. Mi mano derecha lo detiene antes que se estrelle en mi cabeza. No puedo evitarlo, suspiro aliviado.

_**--¿Estás bien?—**_Escucho la voz de Kogure que viene corriendo.

_**--Lo estoy.—**_Digo lanzándole el balón y mirando el panorama. Akagi se levanta de la banca y viene hacia mí. Claro, no vine a la escuela y debe estar preguntándose como todos, en especial Mitsui, que no deja de verme, qué diablos fue lo que pasó.

_**--Hasta que despertó el kitsune.—**_Dijo Sakuragi desde el rincón donde practica los movimientos básicos supervisado por Ayako.

_**--Dohao...—**_Digo como costumbre.

_**--Pensé que no llegarías al entrenamiento.—**_Dijo Akagi mientras me mira como tratando de encontrarme cara de enfermo, y no es que no la tuviera, sólo que creo que ya están acostumbrados a ella y la toman como natural.

_**--Me quedé dormido.—**_Dije con algo de vergüenza.

_**--Bien, vete a cambiar, ya empezaremos un partido de entrenamiento.**_

Sin esperar más, me dirigí a los camarines. Me senté en la banca de madera junto a mi locker tratando de entender porque hacía todas estas cosas, cuando debería estar conociendo cosas... o algo así, como había dicho Sakuragi en aquella conversación. O sería que aún frente a la muerte, los humanos éramos diferentes. Incluso ante aquello que nos igualaba, nos mostrábamos variantes como las estrellas.

En menos de cinco minutos me encontraba nuevamente en la cancha. Me quedé un rato encestando balones, mientras los demás hablaban con Akagi de las formaciones para el partido de entrenamiento. No es que no me interese en que equipo quedar, pero sé que ninguna de nuestras palabras influenciará en los pensamientos ya decididos del gigante.

_**--Rukawa, formarás equipo con Mitsui. **_

_**--Así que duplas...—**_Dijo emocionado Ryota.

_**--Sakuragi, tu jugarás con Ryota.**_

_**--Diablos...—**_Dijo, está vez sin emoción.

No pude evitar reírme interiormente. Aunque supongo que yo habría terminado con la misma cara de decepción si me hubiera tocado con el Dohao.

_**--No crees que está un poco desbalanceado**_.—Comentó Ayako a Akagi con cara de duda.

_**--Esa es la gracia**__.—_Dijo Akagi sorprendiéndome.

Mitsui me lanzó un balón.

_**--Vamos, mostrémosle a esos dos quienes mandan aquí.—**_Dijo sonriendo de aquella forma que decía que se estaba tomando muy enserio todo el entrenamiento. Como que yo aún no podía ver esto con seriedad, menos al tener frente a nosotros a un Ryota con cara de pocos amigos y un Sakuragi demasiado sonriente, con ínfulas de Tensai .

Suspiré resignado. No había más que vencer, para que Akagi nos dejara en paz.

El primer movimiento lo tendríamos nosotros. Para más gracia de "gorila", nos vimos obligados a usar la cancha completa y estuvimos de lado a lado por largos 15 minutos. Bueno, lo confieso. Fue entretenido, más ver la cara de Sakuragi al ver que no podía detenernos. También fue curioso escuchar gritar a Ryota a cada movimiento fallido, o vuelta de balón errada. Por su parte, Mitsui me murmuraba cosas cuando pasaba junto a mí. "_Diviértete_", "_Ryota es un niño_", "_Sakuragi nos odia_", "_Vamos Rukawa, sonríe_".

En resumen, ganamos por paliza. No hice más que sentarme en la banca junto a Kogure, después que sonó el silbato. Akagi se puso de pie muy sonriente.

_**--¿Supongo que ya se habrán dado cuenta de porque los hice jugar en parejas**__?—_Preguntó al grupo. Los suplentes lo miraron con cara de no saber ni sus nombres.

_**--Para reírte de este Tensai.—**_Dijo enojado Sakuragi apuntándole el pecho al central de nuestro equipo. El aludido negó con firmeza.-- _**¿Entonces?**_

_**--Para mostrarle sus debilidades. Rukawa puede jugar bien con Mitsui, porque no se molestan el uno al otro. En cambio, ustedes dos se comportan como chiquillos. **_

Ryota se puso colorado y Sakuragi se sentó en la banca con desgano.

_**--Ahora, jugaremos de nuevo... pero Mitsui jugará con Ryota y Rukawa con Sakuragi.—**_Dijo Akagi palmeando las manos. Fue bastante obvio el pensamiento que cruzó la cabeza de todos los que estaban allí. Esto iba a ser más divertido que lo anterior. Sólo que no para mí.

Miré al Dohao levemente antes de ponerme de pie. Él me devolvió la mirada con seriedad. Era obvio que nuestra participación en los partidos importantes dependía de nuestro desempeño juntos. Caminamos hasta el centro de la cancha. Ryota parecía más contento ahora que Mitsui estaba de su parte.

En un arrebato de no se qué, agarré del brazo a Sakuragi y lo jalé hasta bajo el aro. Él me miró sorprendido.

_**--Sakuragi, Quiero que hagamos un trato.—**_Dije dándole la espalda a los que miraban con extrañeza.

_**--Quieres hacer un trato con este Tensai.—**_Por un momento dudé rebajarme, pero por una vez que lo intentara no iba a morir... Disculpen mi repentino humor negro...

_**--Mira, Tensai , hagamos una tregua. Yo no te fastidio, tú no me fastidias. Me comprometo a darte todos los pases que pueda, y tú, a devolver los balones que creas que me favorecen más a mí que a ti.—**_Dije cruzándome de brazos esperando alguno de sus arranques de orgullo.

Pareció meditarlo por un minuto.

_**--Está bien. Pero sólo por hoy.—**_Dijo echándose a caminar hasta la media cancha. Le seguí convencido de que todo iba a terminar igual de mal, con tregua o sin ella. Pero ya no había nada que hacer.

Después de los cinco primeros minutos, noté que el trato tenía un valor mayor al que le había adjudicado. Estábamos tolerándonos, y aunque en el marcador no había mucha diferencia entre las duplas, era algo que nunca habíamos logrado en entrenamientos anteriores.

Cuando el silbato rompió mi concentración, me di cuenta que todos los que estaban en el gimnasio nos miraban de forma extraña. Miré a Sakuragi y luego a Mitsui y Ryota, pero no noté nada insólito.

_**--Eso estuvo genial.—**_Dijo Ayako caminando con soltura hasta donde estábamos.

Respiré con alivio. Sakuragi a mi lado sostenía el balón entre sus manos, demasiado callado para mi gusto.

_**--¿Pasa algo?—**_Le preguntó Ayako.

_**--Nada.—**_Dijo.

_**--Pueden irse a las duchas, fue un buen entrenamiento**_.—Dijo Akagi.

No esperé más, me eché a caminar veloz hasta los camerinos. Entre risas escuché como todos habían quedado sorprendidos por nuestra actuación, más al notar que nos habíamos mantenido callados en todo el partido. Eso también me había llamado la atención, pero supongo que después de llevar un buen tiempo jugando en el mismo equipo aprendes a leer los movimientos de los demás, a leer sus miradas y mínimos gestos; sin necesidad de evidenciarte ante los contrincantes.

Dejé que hablarán lo que quisieran, mi prioridad era salir de allí y quizás pasar al mercado a comprar alguna cosa para comer. También noté, que Sakuragi se mantuvo callado mientras estaba en el lugar.

Cuanto pasaron 20 minutos y estaba listo en la entrada del gimnasio para irme a casa, percibí a mi lado a Mitsui.

_**--¿Qué le dijiste?**_

_**--Hicimos una tregua.—**_Dije dando un paso.

_**--Sólo eso...—**_Le miré sin entender, antes de alejarme dejándole allí mirando el aire frente a sus ojos.

Sé que estoy siempre demasiado metido en mi propios asuntos como para notar las evoluciones en los otros. Pero nunca me pasó por la cabeza, el día de hoy, que terminaría sentado en una plaza con un Sakuragi demasiado nervioso para mi gusto. No piensen mal, no es nada que sus locas mentes estén imaginando...

_**--Necesito preguntarte algo...—**_Dijo a quemarropa.

_**--Dohao...**__ –_ Bufé demostrando que no estaba a gusto con ello.

_**--El otro día me preguntaste algo que me pareció extraño... pero que no le puse mucha atención...**_ – Dijo sentándose mientras agarraba su cabeza con sus manos.

_**--Me estás poniendo nervioso... ya suelta de una vez, lo que quieres decir.**_

_**--¿Pasa algo contigo... estás enfermo, o algo así?—**_Me preguntó. Mi boca se abrió para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella. Mis ojos viajaron de su rostro al suelo bajo mis pies.**--**_** ¿tengo razón, verdad?**_

_**--Dohao...—**_Dije cerrando mi boca y poniéndome de pie con soltura.—_**No puedo negar que tu pregunta me sorprende, pero no sé a qué viene...**_

_**--No lo sé... sólo respóndeme...—**_Dijo mirándome con nerviosismo, como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

_**--No estoy enfermo. Estoy bien**_ – Mentí. Apreté mis manos dentro de mi chaqueta deportiva y miré el cielo.

_**--Júramelo**__...—_Dijo poniéndose de pie.

_**--Ah!! No seas torpe... no hay para qué... además que te importa a ti lo que me pase...—**_Dije con mi acostumbrado tono de distancia_.—__**Se me hace tarde, tengo cosas que hacer aún.**_

_**--Eso gano por meterme en donde no me llaman...—**_Dijo en voz baja antes de echarse a caminar en la dirección contraria a la mía.

Por un momento, quise detener mis pasos y llamarle para decirle la verdad. Pero sonreí, y seguí avanzando.

¿Qué piensan? Supongo que creen que debí aprovechar el momento para sincerarme con uno más de el equipo para aliviar la carga. Pero yo no pienso así, era más fácil cuando sólo yo lo sabía en Shohoku. Pero que se le va a hacer, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Sólo esperaba que Sakuragi olvidara todo el asunto.

----------------------

Bien, es de noche y aún no puedo pegar los ojos. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la pregunta del Do´hao... Será que estoy siendo demasiado obvio. No es que ande con un letrero en la espalda o medio desmayándome entre la gente que me conoce. Pero quizás en mi manera poco animosa de enfrentarme a la cotidianidad. _**"Búscate una vida**_"... ¿pero para qué? ¿Quién puede darme una respuesta que me convenza?¿A caso tienes una tú?

Hace frío, y aunque me hunda entre mis cobijas no parece terminar. Y no sé porque pero desde ayer siento que esta casa parece más grande. Sé que es ridículo sólo mencionarlo, pero alguna vez has notado que las cosas parecen ser diferentes... o quizás siempre lo fueron y yo no me había percatado... Demasiado dentro de mí...

Ya no quiero seguir pensando en los días, en los meses o en los posibles años. Ya no quiero. Pero cómo puedo luchar contra esto que no puedo cambiar y menos, olvidar.

Debo hacer algo, pero qué... Pronto tendremos los partidos importantes y no puedo desaparecer del país así como así... no... ir a USA no está como una posibilidad para cambiar este dejo de vacío que se hace cada vez más patente...

Mejor duermo... ya tendré tiempo de pensarlo mañana...

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile, 2007.**

----------------------------------------------

**( 1 ) In the end. **Linkin Park.

"Diseñé esta rima para explicar en su momento

Todo lo que sé

El tiempo es una cosa muy valiosa

Mira como vuela mientras oscila el péndulo

Mira como cuenta hasta el fin del día"

**( 2 ) In the end.** Linkin Park.

"Intenté muy duro y llegué muy lejos

Pero al final, no tiene importancia

Me tuve que caer para perderlo todo

Pero al final ya no tiene importancia"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fic basado en la serie Slam Dunk**_

Estilo psicológico 

_**No yaoi.**_

_**Narración POV Rukawa Kaede.**_

---------------------------------------------------

-------------------

R U K A W A K A E D E 

**-------------- **

**Por DarkCryonic. **

**-------- **

**--- **

**- **

Una semana después...

Hace dos días tuve una sorpresa. Desperté el sábado con intenciones de ir a entrenar, cuando al abrir los ojos noté a mi madre sentada en el borde de mi cama mirándome con ternura.

Fue extraño. Pero me alegró y no voy a negarlo. Fue quizás lo que necesitaba. Es como si me hubiera leído la mente. Sabía que iba a venir por lo de mi padre, pero había llegado antes de lo que había previsto.

Parece diferente, no sé como explicarlo. Es como antes, se ve como antes... Sus ojos parecen más brillantes y sus gestos menos dramáticos. Es como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima. Ojalá pudiera saber como lo hizo. Pero es bueno saber que, por lo menos, uno de los dos a logrado avanzar en este camino.

Pasamos dos días conversando de muchas cosas, además de callar una que otra como es costumbre. Pero no todo puede cambiar de pronto, ni menos en personas como nosotros. Dice que la vida en Estados Unidos no es como la recordaba, y que prefiere Japón.

Según lo que me dice, tiene la intención de quedarse conmigo, aquí en Japón, y como quisiera que fuera así. Pero no he querido sacarle la promesa para estar seguro. Me he acostumbrado demasiado a "asegurarme" de las cosas. Pero si ella lo dice, es porque es la verdad.

Cuando llegó el momento de ir al cementerio lo hicimos como si fuese algo tan normal para nosotros. Nuestros pasos dejaban marcas profundas y certeras en el suelo, mientras nuestros ojos viajaban por sobre los nombres de gente que nunca conocimos. Las flores del lugar y el incienso me hicieron sentir la mismas cosas que sentí el día que le vinimos a dejar. Entre desolación y vacío. Entre recuerdo congelado y tiempo sin sentido.

Nos quedamos en silencio frente al monolito de piedra en compañía de algunos familiares. Puedo decir que no crucé demasiadas palabras con ellos, porque siempre terminan mirándome de una manera extraña... bueno, en verdad, no es extraña para mí ya... a veces creo ver un dejo de tristeza y otras menos, de rabia. Más en la mirada de los primos que siempre se han sentido mis defensores. Creo que a veces olvidan que ya no tengo 10 años.

No he querido pensar demasiado en ello. No quiero que terminen sintiendo lo que nadie quiere ver en los ojos de los otros. Hablo de la lastima.

Nos despedimos con los buenos deseos de siempre y nos alejamos del lugar sin voltear. Pues supongo que es porque en verdad, allí, no hay nadie. Sólo un nombre en una piedra. Un recuerdo. Mi padre está en nosotros, vivo en la memoria. Donde siempre estará. Donde esperó estar alguna vez yo.

-----------------------------

Estoy cansado, y no me molesta confesarlo... aunque en verdad no se lo esté diciendo a nadie en especial. Me gusta quejarme en silencio, aunque sea por un leve segundo. Aunque creo que todos los hacemos alguna vez...

Esta semana es la más importante. El viernes tenemos un partido con Ryonan. Así que es bastante obvio que no tendré tiempo para pensar estupideces, y eso es lo mejor. Será una semana en que sólo piense en el basket.

Por otro lado, hoy es domingo y me he quedado en casa, rompiendo uno de mis hábitos desde que empecé a vivir solo. Pero por un día que no vaya a entrenar no voy a volverme mal jugador. Mi madre ha estado todo el día como torbellino por el lugar. La casa ya no me parece tan grande, ni la misma.

Será que los días empiezan a tener verdadero sentido.

Entre sus movimientos, encontró la videocámara de mi padre, con la cual solía grabar mis partidos en la secundaria. Dice que seguirá con la costumbre, así que ella estará en el partido contra Sendoh. No he querido decir nada sobre aquello, porque siempre he sabido que el grabarme tiene también una intención oculta. Pero eso ya no es mi problema, será el de ella cuando yo ya no esté.

Por otro lado, ha llenado la casa de flores y ha intentado rescatar a las plantas que había dejado a mi cuidado. A las cuales olvidé. Lo confieso. Cosas así suelen olvidárseme con mucha facilidad.

Nada está donde estaba antes. Ha cambiado todo y habla también de cambiar el color de las habitaciones. Por mi parte querría que todo quedase igual, pero no he tenido la fuerza para decirle. Así que sólo he comentado que quiero que mi habitación siga siendo del mismo color.

---------------------------

Hoy me he levantado a las 7 AM. Mi madre sigue dormida en su cuarto y eso es bueno para mí. Así no me preguntará cosas de la preparatoria. Además no tengo demasiadas cosas que contarle, bueno, hasta que vea mis calificaciones y amenace con contratarme profesores particulares...

Debería saber que sólo tengo cabeza para algunas cosas. Sí, ya sé es una excusa barata, pero no tengo otra. Nunca me han interesado las matemáticas, aunque tampoco puedo decir que me vaya muy mal. Además nunca he tomado apuntes en las clases. Aunque los tengo todos. Algo bueno de tener a un sequito de chicas siguiéndote por todos lados. Cada vez que me duermo en un salón, cuando despierto tengo los apuntes sobre la mesa. Los tomo con normalidad y los meto a mi bolso. Nunca me he preguntado quienes son, pero agradezco sus gentilezas, aunque nunca lo diga.

Se podría decir que gracias a ellas paso los cursos. Siempre tengo de donde estudiar. Idiomas nunca ha sido un problema para mí, mi madre es hablante inglesa así que desde pequeño me enseñó inglés. Con los deberes de Arte tampoco he tenido demasiado problema, suelo siempre salirme con la mía. Más cuando son basados en la creatividad. Es interesante que una cosa extraña que creé en 5 minutos para un maestro sea una obra de arte con personalidad propia.

Ciencias. Bueno, nunca he tenido el interés por cosas microscópicas o por las plantas, aunque si me preguntarán en un examen sobre el cerebro supongo que sacaría la mejor calificación. Pero no siempre estoy de suerte. Así que una que otra vez el Director habla con el profesor Ansai para recordarle que las calificaciones son tan importantes como el basketball en una persona como yo. Así que Kogure se encarga de enseñarme lo necesario y hacerme pasar los exámenes. Pobre, recuerdo una vez que tuvo que encargarse de que pasáramos el examen de matemáticas y hablo en plural, porque no sólo tenía que ayudarme a mí... Resumo diciendo que nos echaron de la biblioteca a los cinco minutos de haber llegado. El Tensai no quería compartir su espacio de estudio con un Zorro. Por mi parte no tenía problemas, pero terminamos en el patio de la preparatoria escuchando a Kogure que parecía hablar en un idioma desconocido y mirarnos de vez en cuando con cara de "¿Están poniendo atención?"... de todas formas pasamos y pudimos jugar los partidos sin tener a los maestros a nuestras espaldas.

Ver a través de las ventanas es uno de mis pasatiempos preferidos en las clases, cuando no me quedo dormido o me expulsan del salón y termino en la azotea echándome una siesta.

Hoy no duermo, no sé porqué pero me siento demasiado despierto. La profesora de historia habla y habla de las Guerras Mundiales, y de la importancia de Japón en la alianza del Eje. No puedo evitar medio sonreír. Yo, en medio de todos, no puedo tener una opinión certera sobre el tema. Por un lado tengo sangre japonesa y por el otro lado, mis ojos son reflejo de mis familiares estadounidenses. Las guerras son guerras, que se le va a hacer... supongo que sólo no tropezar con las mismas piedras.

Miro mi reloj. Son las diez de la mañana, ya pronto cambiaremos de profesor. ¿Qué es hoy? ¿Arte? ¿Inglés?... que diablos importa, dará lo mismo...

El entrenamiento empezó con unos diez minutos de tardanza. El profesor Ansai estaba en una reunión con capitán Akagi. Así que me dedique a encestar, mientras Ayako mandaba a todos a correr alrededor de la cancha, dejando a Sakuragi en una esquina practicando los movimientos básicos. Aún no han hablado de los jugadores titulares para el partido de este viernes. Espero con ansia estar de titular y tener una oportunidad para jugar contra Sendoh. Aunque me fastidie reconocerlo, no seré un buen jugador mientras no me sea fácil pasar al puercoespín.

**--¡Rukawa**!—Mitsui me hace gestos para que me acerque al capitán.

Me les acerco con calma y me les quedo viendo esperando lo que tuvieran que decirme.

--**Rukawa, eres titular para el viernes**.—Dijo Akagi.—**Pero tenemos un problema.**

**--¿Cuál?**

Mitsui miró disimuladamente hasta una esquina en donde estaba Ayako dándole de abanicazos a Sakuragi.

**--Sí pudieran jugar como lo hicieron en el entrenamiento de hace algunos días, podríamos hacer un buen desempeño contra Ryonan. Pero no sé si podremos arriesgarnos con Sakuragi, sabiendo como es de impetuoso.**

**--¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?—**Pregunté sin mucho interés haciendo notar mi molestia.

**--Hace un trato con él.—**Dijo Mitsui muy sonriente.

**--¿Qué?**

**--Sí. Si resulto una vez,...—**Dijo el capitán.

**--¿Por qué yo?—**Murmuré bajando la vista y cruzándome de brazos.

**--De eso dependerá nuestra clasificación**.—Dijo Akagi remordiéndome la conciencia.

**-- Esta bien, pero no prometo que resulte.** – Dije alejándome nuevamente a seguir encestando.

Bueno, no es llegar y decir: "_Hola __Doaho__, podemos ser amigos y no fastidiarnos en el partido contra Sendoh_"... lo confieso, ya decir Hola se llevaría toda mi energía positiva.

Estaban pidiendo un milagro y no estaba dispuesto a poner demasiado de mí para lograrlo. Pero estaban empecinados en que actuáramos como adultos y dejáramos de los juegos. No puedo negar que estar en las finales sería haber logrado mucho en poco tiempo, pero no sólo dependía de mí. Y eso era lo complicado.

**--Jugarás de titular.—**Dije pasando junto a Sakuragi cuando salíamos del entrenamiento.

**--¿Qué?—**Preguntó sin entender. Sin dejar de caminar repetí lo que había dicho.—**Así que jugaré...—**Murmuró como dudando de que le dijera la verdad.

**--Así es, pero tendremos que jugar como en el entrenamiento de la semana pasada.—**Dije deteniendo la marcha.

**--Así que es la condición...—**Dijo cruzándose de brazos mirándome con fijeza. – **Sabía que esa conversación con Akagi era sospechosa.**

**--No me culpes. A mí no se me ocurrió la idea**.—Dije quitándole el seguro a mi bicicleta para largarme a casa.

**--Crees que jugando como aquel día haremos alguna diferencia contra Sendoh.** – Dijo como si nada.

**--No lo sé**.—Dije subiéndome a la bicicleta sin mirarle y alejándome.

Cuando llegué a la casa no pude pensar demasiado en lo que podría pasar si en el partido jugáramos como debiera ser. Pero no creo que nuestras diferencias fueran a acabarse tan rápido. O que una tregua fuera a lograr lo que en todo este tiempo de convivencia no ha conseguido.

Mi madre me recibió en la puerta con una gran sonrisa. No pude evitar responderle de la misma forma. Las cosas no pueden ser mejor, vuelvo a tener familia. Vuelvo a ver el sol sin sentirme obligado a cerrar los ojos al instante.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando tomé mi balón y salí en dirección a la cancha que queda cerca de mi casa. Milagrosamente estaba desierta. Dejé mis cosas bajo el aro y me dediqué a encestar canastas. De vez en cuando, driblaba imaginándome los movimientos del enemigo, y trataba de enumerar todas las formas que tiene para pasarme.

Estuve en eso una hora completa.

**--Entrenando para pasarme.—**Dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Hice como si no hubiera escuchado.-- **¿Rukawa?—**Dijo interponiéndose entre el aro y yo.

Me detuve mirándole con un dejo de fastidio. Lo confieso, era más que un dejo de fastidio.

**--¿Qué quieres?—**Pregunté sin mirarle.

**--¿Un uno a uno?—**Me preguntó mirándome con aquella fastidiosa sonrisa.

**--No, tengo que volver a casa.—**Dije tomando mis cosas y largándome del lugar con calma. No sé porqué no acepté, o quizás sí...

No pensé más y me fui a casa. Al día siguiente trataría de llevarme bien con Sakuragi para que pudiéramos patearle el trasero a Ryonan.

**Continuará.**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile-2007.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fic basado en la serie Slam Dunk**_

Estilo psicológico 

_**No yaoi.**_

_**Narración POV Rukawa Kaede.**_

Hay algo que quiero hacer patente y es que la narración esta basada únicamente del punto de vista de Rukawa, por lo que si algunos personajes no salen demasiado, es porque su visión no está más que concentrada en lo que él cree como importante, o por lo menos curioso.

Supongo que son las desventajas de usar el estilo de narración en primera persona (narrador protagonista)... aclarado el punto... mis saludos.

---------------------------------------------------

-------------------

R U K A W A K A E D E 

**-------------- **

**Por DarkCryonic. **

**----**_ Crawling , Linkin Park_**---- **

**--- **

**- **

Mi padre solía decir que no debía tratar de hacer todo, y que debía aprender a dar un paso a la vez... sólo uno... para asegurarme de que las cosas salieran bien... pero una cosa es decirlo y otra muy distinta, era tratar de llevarlo a cabo.

Cuando desperté aquel martes, supe que las cosas serían diferentes. Teníamos que lograr que el equipo pareciera uno, así que la primera disposición del Profesor Ansai fue que después de cada entrenamiento, Sakuragi y yo nos quedáramos una hora más entrenando junto a Mitsui. Supongo que Mitsui se quedaría de arbitro en caso de que termináramos a los golpes, cosa que tenía muchas probabilidades de suceder cuando estábamos bajo presión.

Antes de salir de casa miré con tranquilidad los cambios del primer piso. Aquella ya no parecía ser nuestra casa, se veía demasiado cambiada para seguir siendo una puerta a nuestros recuerdos... y quizás era eso lo que mi madre buscaba...

-----------------------------

"_**Crawling in my skin - Arrastrándose en mi piel  
These wounds – Estas heridas**_

_**they will not heal – Ellas no sanarán  
Fear is how I fall – El miedo es como yo caigo  
Confusing what is real - confundiendo que es lo real"**_

-----------------------------

La mañana estaba algo fría, pero incluso así no dejé de pensar en que quizás era mejor. La temperatura me ayudaría a controlar mis impulsos de matar al número 10 de Shohoku. Aunque en verdad no sé porque estoy haciendo esto...

Desde que se les metió en la cabeza que podríamos llegar a ser una buena dupla no hemos tenido avances demasiado notorios. Una que otra conversación y una tregua que ayudó en algo en un entrenamiento. Pero de ahí en más...

Cuando llegué a la preparatoria pasé entre todos con la misma arrogancia acostumbrada, además siempre había sabido que no estaba allí para hacer vida social, así que me dispuse sólo en llegar a la azotea antes de que alguien del equipo le diera por acercarse a saludar.

No tenía intención de entrar a clases de ciencias, no estaba de ánimo... aunque había algo más... había despertado con una sensación de mareo que no ayudaba demasiado a concentrarme. Así que mis pasos me llevaron directamente a la azotea donde me quedé sentado tratando de pensar claro, y no darle cabida a los miedos que siempre he tenido en mí... pero que me niego a dejar salir. No era primera vez que me sentía así... débil dentro de un cuerpo que parecía no entender sus límites... Después de luchar tanto... no... aún no era el final del camino. Aún no.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi espalda en la fría pared. Y me dormí.

-------------------------------

"_**There's something inside me - Hay algo dentro de mí**_

_**that pulls beneath the surface - que me tira bajo la superficie  
Consuming / confusing - Consumiendo / confundiendo  
This lack of self control - Esta falta del mismo control,**_

_**I fear is never ending – yo creo que es interminable.**_

_**Controlling / I can't seem – Controlando / Yo no puedo parecer  
To find myself again – Para encontrarme de nuevo.**__**"**_

-------------------------------

**--¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Despiértate de una vez!! Se hace tarde para el entrenamiento**.—Escuché que decía alguien desde lejos**.—¡¡Vamos Rukawa!!**

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Estaba demasiado ido aún como para responder.

**--¿Mitsui?—**Medio pregunté al reconocer su rostro.

**--Hasta que despertaste.—**Dijo palmeándome el hombro un par de veces para ayudarme a volver a la realidad. El mareo había dejado su lugar a un dolor de cabeza que me hacia sentir un bum bum que no me dejaba en paz.--** ¿Estás bien?—**Preguntó mirándome con detención al ver que aún no me movía.

**--Sí**.- Respondí con firmeza mientras miraba a mi alrededor y notaba que era más de medio día.-- **¿Qué hora es?**

**--Lo bastante tarde como para que no hayas llegado al entrenamiento. Así que te vine a buscar.—**Dijo ayudándome a poner de pie.

**--Creo que estaba más cansado de lo acostumbrado**.—Dije como excusa, tratando de alejar los temores.

**--Bien. Es hora de que vayamos antes de que Sakuragi empiece a decir que te arrepentiste de jugar contra Ryonan y que saliste huyendo.**

**--Ja...**

-------------------------------------

"_**My walls are closing in – Mis paredes están rodeadas  
[Without a sense of confidence / I'm convinced – Sin un sentido de confianza / Estoy convencido  
there's just too much pressure to take – Hay simplemente demasiada presión para tomar  
I've felt this way before – Me he sentido de esta manera antes…  
So insecure – Tan inseguro…"**_

-------------------------------------

Cuando llegamos a las puertas abiertas del gimnasio nos recibió Ayako.

**--Ven... Yo lo vi llegar en la mañana.—**Dijo mirándome muy sonriente.

**--¿Dónde estabas?—**Me preguntó el capitán Akagi mirándome con su acostumbrada seriedad. Era más que obvio que le había hecho retrasar los planes del entrenamiento.

**--Estaba...**

**--Dormido en la azotea.—**Terminó de decir Mitsui volviendo a palmear mi espalda y sin dejar de sonreír.

**--Zorro dormilón...—**Murmuró Sakuragi a mis espaldas.

**--Doaho**.—Respondí como costumbre mirándole de reojo. No dijo más, pero pude notar que me miró con un dejo de preocupación que no me gustó. ¿A caso me veía mal?

**--Vete a cambiar.—**Dijo Mitsui empujándome.—**No retrasemos más el entrenamiento.—**Dijo antes de echarse a caminar hasta donde estaban los demás entrenando clavadas al otro extremo de la cancha.

-------------------------

"_**Discomfort, - Disconforme,**_

_**endlessly has pulled itself upon me - eternamente se ha tirado en mí  
Distracting / reacting - Distrayendo / reaccionando  
Against my will - Contra mi voluntad**_

_**I stand beside my own reflection - yo estoy de pie al lado de mi propia reflexión**_

_**It's haunting how I can't seem - Está frecuentando cómo yo no puedo parecer  
To find myself again - Para encontrarme de nuevo"**_

-------------------------

Cuando llegué a los camarines me quedé frente al espejo junto a los lavados. Ya entendía la mirada de Mitsui y de Sakuragi. Estaba más pálido de lo acostumbrado, y ellos habían notado la diferencia.

Me senté frente a mi locker y hurgué entre mis cosas. Necesitaba encontrarlas. Sólo una y estaría bien de nuevo. Abrí el frasco y saqué una píldora. Sin pensarlo mucho me la metí a la boca y la tragué como lo hacía todas las mañanas.

Por segunda vez, desde que las tomaba me veía obligado a tomarlas por segunda vez en un día. La primera vez, fue el día en que murió mi padre...

Cuando llegué a la cancha caminé hasta uno de los balones. Lo tomé entre mis manos y me dispuse a practicar con el, hasta que volví a sentir la mirada de Mitsui. Traté de parecer el de siempre. Me dediqué a encestar mientras el capitán Akagi le daba las indicaciones a los suplentes. Ryota y Kogure estaban driblando, mientras Sakuragi estaba con Ayako con su eterno entrenamiento de movimientos básicos y Mitsui estaba boteando el balón pensando quizás en qué, ya que no parecía en este plano de la realidad.

**--¡Equipo!—**Llamó el gorila a todos palmeando sus manos. Caminamos hacia el centro de la cancha y nos quedamos escuchando sus acostumbradas palabras. Fuerza, valor y no rendirse. Sí. Quien más que yo sabía la importancia de cada una de ellas, en la duela y en la vida misma.—**Empezaremos teniendo un partido de entrenamiento contra los suplentes, luego nos dividiremos y mezclaremos como ya hemos hecho en otros entrenamientos. **

**--¡¡Sí!!—**Exclamaron todos.

Instintivamente me paré en mi lugar de la cancha. Sakuragi estaba al lado contrario. En medio Akagi, un poco atrás Ryota y listo para atacar, Mitsui.

Fue un leve segundo en que sentí que mis ojos no podían enfocar bien, y me llevé la mano a la cara. Fue el segundo más largo de la historia de mi vida. Sentí un escalofrío en la espalda que me aterrorizó y que me hizo apretar los músculos tan fuerte que me sentí de piedra.

Escuché el silbato de inició y mi cuerpo se soltó de improviso haciéndome volver a la realidad de manera brusca. Sólo vi venir el balón hacia mí, y cuando mis dedos lo tocaron mi mente dejó el miedo por la decisión y sin saberlo muy bien cómo, salí corriendo boteando el balón y pasando a todos los del otro equipo. Iba todo tan rápido que sólo volví a respirar cuando el balón entró en la canasta y mis pies sintieron el suelo al caer. Mi vista quedó clavada en el piso, comprobando de que ya podía ver bien y que no había nada que temer.

**--Sí que fue rápido..—**Comentó Ryota entusiasmado.

Mitsui palmeó mi espalda y volvimos a pararnos en nuestro lado de la cancha.

Cuando los del otro equipo venían hacia nosotros, en medio de un cambio de posesión del balón intercepté el tiro y al verme obstaculizado por dos jugadores que hubieran sido fáciles de pasar, recordé el objetivo de Akagi. Así que mirando fugazmente a mi izquierda vi al Doaho corriendo, así que sin decir nada le lancé el balón ya que estaba más libre. No puedo negar que cualquiera hubiera apostado a que yo mismo iba a pasar a todos nuevamente, pero los que me cubrían se volvieron sorprendidos al notar que Rukawa Kaede, conocido por priorizar las jugadas individuales, le pasaba el balón al jugador que más "odiaba"... aunque ya sabemos que eso del odio es algo que nunca ha existido. Sakuragi encestó de una clavada a su puro estilo.

**--¡Vamos bien!—**Dijo bastante contento Akagi.

Yo no dije ni hice gesto alguno. Volví a pararme en mi lugar a esperar la arremetida contraria.

El partido duro media hora. Después nos sentamos un momento para descansar y tomar agua. No pude evitar acordarme del segundo más maldito. Algo debía estar pasando. Hacía menos de un mes que había ido al médico, y según los exámenes todo estaba igual. Pero ahora empezaba a dudar las cosas. O quizás sólo era la presión de los partidos importantes.

Podría haber tantas causas si estuviera bien, pero no podía evitar pensar que mi enfermedad estaba tras esto. Estaba más cansado de lo acostumbrado, los mareos habían aumentado y ahora esto... mi vista se había nublado por un segundo... ¿Acaso volvería a pasar en el futuro... y si tardaba más de un segundo en volver a ser normal la próxima vez?...

**--¿Rukawa?—**Escuché a Ayako a mi lado que me acercaba una botella de agua.

**--Gracias.—**Dije recibiéndola.

**--¿Pareces cansado? ¿Dormiste bien?—**Preguntó mientras sus ojos me observaban como si viera a través de mí.

**--No muy bien...—**Dije dándole la excusa perfecta para que me dejará de ver así.

**--Así que es eso.—**Dijo para sí.

**--¡Terminó el descanso!—**Escuché exclamar al Capitán con entusiasmo.

Nos pusimos de pie y nos mezclamos. El partido fue lo acostumbrado. Ryota gritándole a los suplentes. Sakuragi con sus exclamaciones de Tensai. Mitsui con sus tiros de tres puntos tratando de que Kogure, en el equipo contrario, no tuviera demasiado acceso al balón y no aumentara la ventaja. Akagi gritando indicaciones y dándole coscorrones a los despistados. Ayako gritando desde el borde llena de emoción, y casi al final, el profesor Ansai sonriendo desde la banca como siempre.

Cuando sonó el silbato y el termino del entrenamiento llegó por fin nos quedamos sentados en el suelo un rato. Todos estábamos más que cansados. Había sido un entrenamiento a conciencia y dando todo nuestro esfuerzo. Nadie podía negar que nos habíamos esforzado al máximo y que el día del partido haríamos más inclusive.

**--¡A las duchas todos!—**Exclamó Akagi.—**Mañana volveremos a entrenar y el jueves descansaremos para guardar energías para el viernes**.—Dijo volviéndose para conversar con el profesor Ansai.

No me moví, Mitsui y Sakuragi tampoco. Era nuestro tiempo ahora. Los demás se fueron palmeándose con entusiasmo. Cuando después de unos diez minutos la cancha quedó en silencio nos levantamos en silencio.

**--Bien, es hora de mejorar vuestra coordinación**.—Dijo Mitsui muy sonriente.

Me quedé en silencio esperando sus ideas para conseguir que el pelirrojo y yo termináramos entendiéndonos en la cancha.

**--No entiendo porque...—**Empezó a decir Sakuragi quedándose callando al notar los ojos de Mitsui en él.

**--No empieces...—**Murmuró el número 14.—**Estamos aquí para que el viernes puedan pasar a Sendoh y podamos ganar el partido. Nada fuera de aquello debe importarles ahora. Ni siquiera la mala onda entre ustedes.—**Dijo tomando un balón y lanzándomelo a las manos. –** Ve a encestar mientras intercambio algunas palabras con este torpe.—**Dijo empujándome al otro extremo de la cancha.

Desde allí les veía de manera fugaz. Mitsui parecía bastante serio, Sakuragi, por su parte, no parecía nada de contento y más de una vez movía las manos en gestos exagerados. Bueno, ya saben... no es de los tranquilos y le gusta dramatizar todo. Ok. También soy dramático. Lo acepto. Pero no soy escandaloso. Que quede eso bien claro.

Seguí allí encestando unos 20 minutos antes que escuchara a Mitsui de que estaba bien y que jugaríamos un dos contra 1, lo que me sonó bastante interesante.

Nos paramos a mitad de la cancha y fue curioso notar que jugaría con Sakuragi para pasarlo a él. Era bastante obvio que él no era como Sendoh, y que en sí no sería para nada lo mismo. No estoy disminuyendo las habilidades de Mitsui, sólo que el acercamiento y el dribleo a centímetros del oponente no es su fuerte. Es un jugador de fuera de área y de limpios tiros de tres puntos. Nadie era mejor que él en eso. Pero Akira Sendoh era algo diferente.

**--Traten de pasarme**.—Dijo abriendo sus manos mostrando una posición defensiva. Entrecerré los ojos y sin saber porque le pasé el balón a Sakuragi que aún parecía demasiado concentrado en sí mismo.—**Acaso me tienes miedo**.—Me dijo guiñando un ojo. No pude más que arrugar el ceño. – **Veo que no se lo toman en serio...—**Dijo moviéndose rápido, quitándole el balón a Sakuragi de entre las manos y pasando entre nosotros rápidamente.

Apenas tuve tiempo para girarme sobre los talones para verle hacer un tiro de bandeja.

**--Ya tengo dos puntos a mi favor**.—Dijo volviéndose a parar junto a nosotros y dejando el balón en mis manos.

**--Despierta,** **Doaho**...—Dije moviéndome hacia un lado, mientras Mitsui trataba de bloquear mis movimientos. Me giré dándole la espalda y mirando a Sakuragi que me veía con seriedad. No sé porque pero sonreí de medio lado.—**Mitsui, deberías saber que para mí no eres oponente..**.—Dije casi a su oído cuando terminaba de girar y seguía de largo para encestar dejándole allí inmóvil. Lancé un tiro simple, que entró de forma limpia en la canasta. El rebote en el suelo resonó con fuerza en la cancha en silencio. Tomé el balón y caminé hacía ellos.

**--Bien... es obvio que no soy Sendoh.—**Dijo el número 14 bastante sonriente mientras una de sus manos rascaba su nuca.**—Así que cómo Rukawa es el que más se le parece, tú serás él.—**Dijo tomando el balón.—**Y nosotros buscaremos la manera de pasarte.**

**--Eso me gustó más...—**Dijo Sakuragi hablando por fin.

La idea era bastante extraña, "_yo parecerme a ese idiota_" puajs... primero me hago una lobotomía.

**--Aquí estoy.—**Dije mirándoles con tranquilidad mientras mi cabeza seguía buscándole las similitudes a mi juego con el del "puerco espín".

**-Vamos Sakuragi...—**Dijo Mitsui lanzándole el balón y yo interceptándolo antes de que el pelirrojo pusiera sus manos en el. En vez de pasar entre ambos retrocedí y me quedé boteando el balón a unos dos metros de ellos esperando sus movimientos para hacerse con el.

Les enseñaría porque había sido el mejor jugador de la secundaria, y porque el molesto de Sendoh Akira me molestaba tanto con que me fuera a su equipo.

Cerré levemente mis ojos para sólo concentrarme en la canasta tras ellos. Di un paso hacia delante, justo cuando ambos también se movían para defender y otro para atacar y quitarme el balón.

"_**No vine a este mundo a perder..."**_ dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza mientras corría y giraba evitando de que se acercarán al balón. Empujando sus cuerpos y cambiando el esférico de mano. En un segundo estuve a punto de caer por la tenacidad en que se abalanzaban, así que decidí que tenía de moverme rápido o la terquedad de Sakuragi terminaría por ganarme el balón, o Mitsui aprovecharía algún descuido para hacerme perder el equilibrio y con ello mi ventaja.

Empujé fuerte contra Mitsui y retrocedí unos pasos y no hice más que sonreír viéndole a ambos. Levanté mis brazos y de mis manos el balón salió dando una suave rotación sobre su eje y elevándose por el aire para caer limpiamente por el aro.

**--Eso no es justo**.—Dijo Sakuragi.—**Tenías que pasarnos**.—Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

No pude evitar sonreír mirando hacia otro lado.

**--Dijeron que debía actuar como Sendoh... Pues ahora no se quejen**...—Dije volviendo a tomar el balón y lanzándoselo a Sakuragi.—**Esta vez seré misericordioso**.—Dije como si nada poniéndome frente a ellos.

**--Eres un niñato engreído.—**Dijo Mitsui sonando enojado, pero con un brillo en los ojos que me indicó que estaba jugando.

**--Sí... un engreído...—**Repitió Sakuragi boteando el balón, dándole una mirada fugaz a Mitsui que noté en el momento justo que ambos pasaban corriendo por mis lados. Bueno, ya había pasado una vez por eso en un juego, y ya había meditado las posibilidades para evitar que volviera a suceder. Mi única habilidad en mi ligereza. No soy tan alto o fuerte... pero soy rápido y eficaz. Así que me eché a correr al mismo tiempo concentrándome en Sakuragi. Sabía muy bien que no intentaría un tiro de tres puntos porque aunque hubiera aprendido a hacerlos, todavía no eran algo natural para él. Por otra parte, Mitsui si podría hacerlo... pero estaba dentro del área, así que ya se anulaba era posibilidad.

Me acerqué a él y pasé por delante. Sé que se sorprendió de verme nuevamente frente a él. Así que le pasó el balón a Mitsui, pero yo ya había previsto eso y sabía que el 14 de Shohoku retrocedería buscando el anotar tres puntos buscando la ventaja. Así que avance usando la técnica de acercamiento de Sendoh, esa que me crispaba los nervios... pero que sabía que era bastante eficaz y una buena arma para poner nervioso a los oponentes al quitarle el campo visual de acción.

Así que me le acerque rápidamente mientras sabía que Sakuragi volteaba esperando el lanzamiento de Mitsui y el posible rebote del tiro para anotar. Pero cuando el pelinegro lanzaba me vi saltando y haciendo que mis manos obstaculizaran tu tiro, así que el balón cayó hacia un lado. Pronto lo cogí con velocidad y me eché a correr hacia el lado contrario a ellos y teniendo la cancha para mí sólo enceste de clavada haciendo resonar el tablero.

Respiré con fuerza y volteé hacia ellos. Sakuragi miraba el balón en el suelo y Mitsui me veía con la cabeza ladeada.

Me hubiera gustado dejar mis sentimientos a flote y reír. Pero no me dejé hacerlo. Pero no podía evitar aquella sensación de superioridad que me hinchaba el pecho. Sí, soy engreído... y que!

**-- Creo que ya es tiempo de ir a casa.—**Dijo Mitsui mirando hacia la puerta del gimnasio.—**Mañana seguiremos con esto, niño engreído**...—Dijo apuntándome y luego echándose a caminar hacia los camarines.

**--Tuviste suerte...—**Dijo Sakuragi mirándome enojado y caminando tras Mitsui.

Cuando se perdieron tras la puerta de los camarines sonreí tranquilamente.

**--La suerte no tiene nada que ver con esto**.—Dijo una voz desde las gradas. Volteé y vi con sorpresa a Sendoh Akira sonreír mientras miraba una botella de jugo entre sus manos.—**Pero estoy de acuerdo en eso de "niño engreído"...—**Dijo levantándose y saltando a la cancha con soltura.

**--¿Qué haces aquí?—**Pregunté tomando el balón y dándole la espalda.

**--Venía a ver si querías jugar un uno a uno contra mí, pero me encontré con que estás jugando uno contra dos... creo que eso es más entretenido.—**Dijo sonriendo con aquella cara de inocente paloma que siempre trae. _Diablos... que fastidioso._

**--No tengo tiempo de jugar contigo.—**Dije caminando hacia los camarines. Justo cuando llegaba, apareció Mitsui junto a Sakuragi aún vestidos con sus trajes de entrenamiento.

**--Rukawa tenía pensado que...—**Iba a decir el número 14 cuando vio tras de mí y cambió su semblante por uno de seriedad.-- **¿Sendoh?**

**--¿Puerco espín?—**Preguntó el pelirrojo también mirando por sobre mi hombro. Por mi parte pasé de largo entre ellos para cambiarme. Les dejaba de regalo al fastidioso.

**--Hola chicos.—**Saludo el jugador de Ryonan con soltura.

**------------------- **

_**My walls are closing in **__**-- Mis paredes están rodeadas  
[Without a sense of confidence / I'm convinced -- Sin un sentido de confianza / me convencen  
there's just too much pressure to take -- hay simplemente demasiada presión para tomar**_

_------------------- _

Cerré la puerta y me senté frente a mi locker. Después de respirar con fuerza, cogí una toalla y me fui a las duchas. Quince minutos después estaba listo para irme a casa.

Las cosas de Sakuragi y Mitsui seguían en el lugar. Tomé mi bolso y salí a la cancha. Allí estaban en medio de un juego. Uno a uno... Sendoh y Sakuragi.

Les vi por un segundo, para luego pasar hacia la salida sin prestarles más atención hasta que escuché que el balón dejaba de dar bote y que Sakuragi parecía murmurar cosas que no alcancé a escuchar.

**--Rukawa.—**Escuché la voz de Akira con su acostumbrada tranquilidad. Le miré de medio lado.—**Lastima que ya te vas... me hubiera gustado jugar contra ti.—**Dijo sonriendo.

Miré a Mitsui y luego a Sakuragi, para terminar volviendo mi vista hacia la salida. Empecé a caminar sin decir nada. No había para qué. Ese idiota parecía no darse por enterado de la mala onda que me provocaba. Así que para que gastar mis energías.

La calle estaba en calma, y la brisa estaba refrescante. El camino a casa se me hizo tranquilo. No volví a pensar en nada malo hasta que llegó la noche y no pude cerrar los ojos volviendo a repetir en mi cabeza la sensación de terror que había sufrido en medio del entrenamiento.

Me giré hacia la ventana y me quedé viendo la luz que se colaba entre las cortinas.

Una imagen de mi padre fue lo último que vino a mi mente antes de dormirme a causa del cansancio físico.

_**-------------------------**_

_**I've felt this way before --- Me he sentido de esta manera antes  
So insecure... --**__** Tan inseguro...**_

_**-------------------------**_

_**Continuará…**_

_**DarkCryonic**_

_**CHILE2007.**_

**Disculpen la demora, pero a veces no hay tiempo para actualizar los fics de forma más rápida, y sé que más de alguien quiso que actualizará más rápido xD pero no pude. Así que recompensaré el tiempo de espera respondiendo a todos los review que he recibido por este fics.**

**Review: **

**Lebannen**: Gracias por el aviso de los números. No sé que me pasó xD, pero ya rectifique el error. Por otro lado, digamos que Mitsui también está entre mis favoritos... es lindo, lástima que no me haya encontrado uno de verdad por la calle. Cof... cof... Con eso de que hago sufrir demasiado a Rukawa... pues así es mi estilo... me gusta el drama uu no lo puedo evitar... es mi sello xD Ah!! Eso sobre Haruko... pues no soy de las fanfictas que la odian... así que no la he puesto sólo porque no coincide con las ideas vagas que tengo para el argumento, por lo menos por ahora. Más adelante, quien sabe. Muchas gracias por leer el fics y por dejar reviews. Nos vemos.

**Hipolita**: Viva Chile! xD Bueno, después de esta entrada llena de patriotismo, pues no me queda más que agradecer tus palabras y tu fidelidad a mi fics xD ... ya veremos que ocurre con la trama y eso de si Rukawa encuentra el lado positivo a las cosas... mira que ni siquiera tengo una visión clara de para donde va el argumento en realidad xD... cosas de tener un subsconciente que no me toma en cuenta para nada. Mis saludos cordiales, cuídate y espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**Vanne**: Diablos, y yo pensaba que mis review eran cortos y precisos... jajaja... gracias por dejar tu opinión y en verdad, me agradó leer un "muy bueno" aunque no lo creas. Mis saludos.

**Veronick: **Gracias por tus buenos deseos. No es Yaoi, así que no te asustes. Por lo menos yo no le veo el yaoi a esta Serie oo por ningún lado, y menos en mi historia. Con eso de ponerle a una mujer en el camino, quien sabe... aún no sé... lo mío es el drama no el romanticismo xD aunque quien sabe... quizás... cof cof... Pero cambiando de tema, agradezco tus review y NO... no las abandoné, sólo las hice esperar un poco xD... mis cordiales saluditos.

**Kaori Kitsune**: oo Tú por aquí ... Gracias por recordar los Libros de Yu Yu, sí... están dentro de mis orgullos fanfícticos... y agradezco que leas ahora lo que se me ocurrió para Slam Dunk. Tratar de pensar como Rukawa es toda una peripecia, quizás me ha salido creíble porque mi personalidad se le asemeja un poco... aunque nunca llegué a ser tan buena en el basket xD porque mi fortaleza estaba en los tiros de tres puntos uU jajaja... espero que sigas leyendo y quizás tenga sorpresas en Yu Yu... antes de finalizar el año... quien sabe... he estado algo tentada a escribir algunas cosas ( silbando)... chaito.

**Allison House**: Gracias por tus palabras y por leer el fic y dejar review. En verdad, da bastante ánimo de seguir escribiendo el saber que las palabras rompen la barrera y llegan a las personas. Es simplemente genial. Mis cordiales saludos y espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Merry: **Padawuan... Deja descansar a tu cerebro... un poco más y escribes una monografía sobre el arrepentimiento xD aunque hubiera sigo interesante seguir leyendo más uU La serie de Slam Dunk está entre las primeras que vi en mi vida... y fue bastante curioso... ya que fue por el personaje de Rukawa quien me llamó la atención... creo que me gustan los personajes callados... ya vemos que ese tipo de personaje "traumado" es el que siempre elijo para mis textos... Si lo describo de forma acertada o no, nunca lo sabré... sólo si tuviera una charla con el creador xD... pero agradezco tus palabras... Aún sigo esperando que actualices tus textos uu así que no te retrases demasiado. Mis saluditos. DC

**HikariAnkoku**: Gracias por decir eso de mi manera de relatar, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo. Soy un poco dramática. oo0... Es bastante claro que el personaje se victimiza, pero pensándolo desde una manera neutral... todos tenemos ese lado de víctima... aunque creamos que no. Es por lo que dejo salir ese lado humano en el personaje... "por qué no permitirle sentirse así..." jjajaja.. ya parezco psicóloga... dios no lo quiera... cof cof... ah! Sí, la canción estaba bastante adecuada para Kaede. Y sí, Linkin Park es genial. Mis saludos y nos vemos.

**Lady MaRukawa**: Gracias por considerar mi texto algo bueno para leer. Con relación a mi visión del personaje no quiero entrar en detalles, pero creo que todos hemos enfrentado, alguna vez en nuestras vidas, cosas que nos llevan a ver el suelo de muy cerca. No sé si es bueno o no que te hayas puesto triste. Es algo que me dejó algo para dentro, ya que no es fin explícito de mi texto el provocar eso... o quizás sí... quien sabe... una mente como la mía suele jugar a los opuestos sin siquiera darme cuenta de aquello... pero por otro lado, supongo que logré recrear bien pensamientos y sentimientos...

Es curioso que nombraras el texto de Blest Gana... es uno de mis favoritos en el estilo de novela histórica. El otro es El Socio de Jenaro Prieto y Juana Lucero de DHalmar... buenísimos escritores en verdad, y por lo menos los dos últimos, padres de mi estilo psicológico.

Volviendo al fic y la trama, ya veremos que se me ocurre para darle algo de positivismo a todo. Mis cordiales saludos y mis buenos deseos para ti. Cuídate.

**Fannychan-44**: Gracias por tus palabras y en verdad, me tomé bastante en serio el escribir el texto y más aún usando el narrador en primera persona. Porque me habría sido más fácil narrar todos los hechos desde un punto lejano y neutral, pero los retos son para mí más fascinantes que el helado con crema. ( ya me dio ganas de comer helado...) y Rukawa supera al helado. Gracias por eso de "genial", mi ego llego a la punta del cerro y no ha vuelto de allí desde hace mucho xD... sin más. Mis cordiales saludos. Nos vemos.

**DC**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fic basado en la serie Slam Dunk**_

Estilo psicológico 

_**No yaoi.**_

_**Narración POV Rukawa Kaede.**_

---------------------------------------------------

-------------------

R U K A W A K A E D E 

**------** Linkin Park - Forgotten **-------- **

**Por DarkCryonic. **

**-------- **

**--- **

**- **

----------------------------

_**From the top to the bottom**__** – Desde la cima hasta el fondo  
Bottom to top I stop – Desde el fondo a la cima, yo paro  
At the core I've forgotten – En el centro he olvidado  
In the middle of my thoughts – en medio de mis pensamientos**_

----------------------------

La noche pasó rápida. Los miércoles no son mis favoritos, porque es como estar a medio camino de algo... con un pie entre el aquí y el allá, sin prestarle demasiada importancia entre el principio y el termino de las cosas.

No quiero pensar nuevamente en lo mismo. No es que haya obtenido respuestas a todas las preguntas que he tenido en estos últimos meses, nada más alejado de la realidad. No quiero que las posibilidades de obtenerlas sean nulas, pero tampoco creo que pensarlas demasiado vaya a cambiar las cosas al final.

Sigo siendo el mismo Kaede Rukawa y nada cambiará demasiado pronto. Un ruido en el primer piso me hizo sentar en la cama. No era común que mi madre estuviera despierta antes que yo, desde que había llegado las cosas estaban como antes. Siempre había sido mi padre el primero, luego yo junto a mi madre. Pero ahora, era yo quien debía salir primero. No había necesidad en que ella saliera de la cama antes de las 9 de la mañana. Pero apenas eran las 7 AM... así que aún era bastante temprano para ambos.

Me puse una bata y bajé a ver que era el ruido. La encontré frente a la cocina mezclando cosas en una olla. Me asomé por sobre su hombro sin decir palabra. No sé porque tengo la costumbre de aparecerme junto a la gente sin meter ruido. Como ya imaginarán ella pegó un salto al notar movimiento sobre su hombro.

**--¡Kaede! Me diste un susto de muerte...—**Dijo pasándose las manos por la cara para relajarse.

**--¿Qué haces de pie tan temprano?—**Pregunté a mi vez.

**--Bueno, quería prepararte un desayuno decente. Tendrás un partido importante pronto y no quiero que digan que tu mamá no te cuida.—**Dijo volviendo a enfocarse en la olla en la que seguía metiendo cosas.

**--Y por eso quieres envenenarme..**.—Le dije volviendo a mirar la olla por sobre su hombro con curiosidad.

**--Rukawa Kaede, vuelve a tu cuarto y haz tu cama. Luego te quiero bañado y listo para desayunar**. **Tienes 10 minutos.—**Dijo volteándose mientras sus manos descansaban en su cintura y su rostro se mostraba serio. Me le acerqué fugazmente, sólo para besarle la frente y luego me fui tan rápido como si fuera un fantasma.

Y por primera vez, hice lo que ella pidió sin chistar. A veces era bueno tener madre y ser mandado... cosas de sentirse normal... supongo.

-----------------------------------

_**Taken far from my safety – Llevado lejos de mi seguridad  
The picture is there – El dibujo está ahí  
The memory won't escape me – Los recuerdos no se me escaparán  
But why should I care – Pero Por qué me preocupo…**_

-----------------------------------

Cuando volví a la cocina, después de hacer todo lo que me mandó se que medó viendo con seriedad.

**--¿Kaede?**

**--¿Mh?**

**--¿Por qué no entraste a clases ayer**?—Me preguntó mientras dejaba un plato delante de mí junto a un vaso de jugo de naranja.

**--Pues no quería aburrirme.—**Dije mintiendo.

**--Tu director llamó y dijo que no era primera vez que llegabas a la preparatoria, pero que no entrabas a las clases. Dijo algo de hablar con el profesor Ansai sobre tu permanencia en el equipo.**

Apreté el tenedor en mi mano y para pasar la noticia tomé un poco de jugo.

**--Te has vuelto un rebelde**.—Dijo enfatizando con humor la última palabra, lo que me hizo mirarla sorprendido. Allí estaba sentada frente a mí sonriendo con diversión.—**Por fin podré decir que mi hijo es un rebelde... **– Dijo como para ella.

**--No soy un rebelde**.—Dije en mi defensa.—**Sólo me aburro en clases.—**Dije empezando a comer mi desayuno.—...**No está mal..**.—Murmuré al notar que su comida seguía sabiendo tan bien como siempre.

_**--Mi hijo es un rebelde**_...—Volvió a repetir dándole un tonito a exageración telenovelesca, lo que me hizo mirarla con seriedad.

**--No te vuelvas loca, please**.—Le dije fastidiado.

**--Me comprometí con el director a que no faltarías más a las clases**...—Dijo mirando la mesa.—**Y dijo que no hablaría con el profesor Ansai.**—Dijo mirándome de nuevo.—**Así que me debes una**.

No dije alguna cosa. Me dediqué a verle mientras comía. Parecía bastante entusiasmada con volver a estar pendiente de mí y mis actividades. Supongo que ella también quería sentirse una madre normal...

**--Madre...**

**--¿Mh?**

**--¿Supongo que aún piensas en grabar el partido del viernes?—**Pregunté como si nada.

**--Ajá...—**Dijo con alegría.

**--Entonces sería bueno de que le compraras un disco nuevo a la filmadora.** – Agregué levantándome para lavar los trastos. Ella volteó a ver el bolso en donde estaba el aparato y fue por ella después de meditar mis palabras.

**--Kaede ¿me enseñarás a usar esta cosa?—**Dijo enfocándome sin siquiera quitarle la tapa al lente.

**--No lo sé... quizás...**

**--Me debes un favor... Kaede**.—Dijo acercándose con la filmadora. La tomé de entre sus manos y la observé. Abrí el compartimiento del disco y se lo pasé.

**--Compra uno de estos hoy en la tienda. Por mi parte, dejaré cargando la batería para que cuando vuelva del entrenamiento salgamos a grabar alguna cosa.** – Dije sonriendo.

**--Bien. –** Dijo guardando el disco en su delantal. Esperaba que no fuera a dañarse fuera lo que fuera estuviera grabado en él. – **Ya vete, Hijo rebelde**.—Dijo palmeándome la espalda y empujándome fuera de la cocina.

**--Que no soy rebelde...—**Murmuré mientras subía por mis cosas.

**--------------------------------- **

_**There's a place so dark you can't see the end – Ahí hay un lugar tan oscuro que no puedes ver el final  
**__**(Skies cock back) and shock that which can't defend – (el cielo se dirige de vuelta) y sacude aquello que no se puede definir**__**  
The rain then sends dripping acidic questions – la lluvia entonces manda goteando preguntas ácidas  
Forcefully, the power of sugestión – forzadamente, el poder de la sugestión**_

**---------------------------------**

Antes de salir me pasó lo que creo era mi almuerzo. Lo metí dentro de mi bolso y salí caminando hacia la preparatoria. Era segunda vez que decidía no ocupar la bicicleta. No quise pensar en ello, así que dejé que mis instintos tomarán sus propias decisiones sin pensarlo demasiado.

La mañana estaba fresca como la anterior. Supongo que debía recordar que al llegar tenía que irme a mi salón... diablos... si no fuera porque el director podría meterse en mis asuntos, volvería a hacer lo mismo. Después de 15 minutos de caminar llegué a la preparatoria. Según mi reloj aún tenía unos 10 minutos antes de que iniciaran las clases, así que me quedé sentado en uno de los bancos fuera de la vista de los que llegaban... quería obligarme a conseguir fuerza de voluntad para aguantarme toda una mañana **de historia, ciencias, matemática y arte**. Por lo menos no tendría mucho tiempo para quedarme pensando tonterías... aunque pensándolo bien tenía que enfocarme más bien en no quedarme dormido en las clases... ya que terminar fuera del salón debía ser la misma cosa para el director y sus ideas con respecto a mi futuro.

Aunque agradecía a mis padres el no haberle comunicado de mi condición cuando me inscribieron. Y el que lo supiera el profesor Ansai fue la única condición que puso mi padre para dejarme jugar en la preparatoria. Dijo algo que por lo menos alguien en ese lugar debía saber de mis problemas en caso de que tuvieran que ayudarme...

Según sabía había ya dos personas que sabían en el lugar sobre mis problemillas. Y así como iba, quien sabe quien más se enteraría de todo. Tenía que empezar a ser más cauto. Estaba dejando entrever demasiado...

Cuando quedaban dos minutos me puse de pie y caminé hacia mi salón. Para variar en el camino me encontré con Sakuragi que me dio una de sus miradas mañaneras... después me tope con Kogure en una de las escaleras. Saludó con el ánimo común en él... sólo pude decirle un "buenos días"...

Cuando entré en el salón me senté en mi puesto perdiendo mi vista en la ventana mientras esperaba que los demás se sentarán callados en sus lugares. No quiero entrar en detalles, pero mi vida en la preparatoria es algo escandalosa... ya saben... chicas siguiéndome como si fuera la persona más entretenida de este universo... creo que están más que ciegas...

**... 8 : 30 AM... **

Después de obligarme a no dormir en medio del a clase de Historia, me sorprendí poniéndole atención al maestro y sus ideas de los cambios de las relaciones exteriores de Japón posteriores a la Segunda Guerra. No es que el tema me estuviera entreteniendo, sólo que por un instante me acordé de mi padre y sus conversaciones sobre el trabajo. Trabajaba en una empresa donde administraba gran parte de los negocios con el exterior. Por lo que más de alguna vez tuvo que hacer largos viajes desde los que siempre volvió con grandes historias que contar. Como la vez que estuvo en Francia y me contaba que era muy interesante eso de los cafetines en la calle en una tarde otoñal... o que Rusia en medio de la nieve era todo un encanto...

"_**Querría ver todo aquello que no he visto..."**_

Supongo que no todos tenemos el mismo grado de curiosidad y por lo tanto, el conocer otros países nunca nos ha llamado la atención. Yo soy una de aquellas personas que sabe que en otros lugares no encontrará lo que anda buscando. Mi padre amaba saber más... yo amaba saber que era feliz viajando y trayéndolo todo tipo de regalos. Algunas veces mamá le acompañó después de largas conversaciones tratando de convencerle de salir de Japón. Es bastante curioso sabiendo que ni siquiera es japonesa. Pero pensándolo bien, creo que no era el irse del país, era el dejarme a mí aquí lo que no le gustaba. Yo me quedaba con mis tíos. Nunca me molestó el que ellos me dejarán aquí, ya que lo pasaba bastante bien con mis primos.

Cuando volvían mi madre no dejaba de preguntarme si me había sentido solo, si es que había comido bien y cosas por el estilo... supongo que mis respuestas no le gustaban mucho, ya que creo que hubiera preferido que le reclamase el haberme dejado con mis tíos, que el decirle que lo había pasado de las mil maravillas.

Nunca pude decirle que la había extrañado, más en aquellas ocasiones en que había despertado en medio de la noche en una casa que no era la mía y con una sensación terrible de abandono. Cómo si hubiera sido olvidado a mi suerte en medio de un desierto, algo bastante exagerado ahora que lo pienso. Pero cuando estás inmerso en la sensación, las cosas no son muy lógicas que digamos. Incluso ahora que soy adulto no puedo ser muy racional cuando estoy perdido en los vacíos.

_------------------------------------ _

_**Then with the eyes tightly shut looking thought the rust and rotten dust - Entonces con los ojos mirando estrechamente a través del polvo corrompido y putrefacto  
A spot of light floods the floor - Un punto de luz inunda el suelo  
And pours over the rusted world of pretend - Y se derrama sobre el corrompido mundo de pretensión  
The eyes ease open and its dark again – Los ojos se abren aliviados y se pone oscuro de nuevo**_

_------------------------------------ _

**... 10 AM ... **

Bien. ¿Quién me podría decir para que diablos me servirá a mí el saber que pasaría si mezclo Acido clorhídrico con fósforo? Siempre supe que mi mente no era para las ciencias, menos la química. Creo que no es porque no pudiera entenderla, sino más bien porque me da flojera entenderla.

Tengo unas ganas terribles de cerrar los ojos y dormir un rato. Pero la cara de enojo de la maestra me mantiene más alerta, así que me conformo con poner mi cara de atención, mientras mi mente se va hacia otro lado. Supongo que es la fase "piloto automático"...

De pronto se deja escuchar un ruido como de puerta azotada con fuerza. Todos medio volteamos hacia donde está el pasillo.

**--¡Quién me mandó a levantarme hoy!—**Escucho que clama una voz que se me hace conocida.

**--¡Joven Sakuragi, deje de estar chillando en el pasillo y vaya a la dirección!**—Escuchamos otra voz.

**--Ya voy.—**Escuchamos un poco más bajo mientras empezaban los cuchicheos.

No puedo evitar medio reírme dentro de mi cabeza. Creo que no soy el único fastidiado. No es que me mejore la vida saber que no soy el único soportando las clases... diablos, hasta tengo envidia... es más interesante estar en la oficina del director que aquí.

**... 11 AM ...**

Cuando ya casi pensaba que no había esperanza, llaman a la puerta de nuestro salón. La maestra deja de hablar de soluciones, solventes y solutos... la puerta se abre y veo aparecer a Akagi con un papel en la mano. No mira a nadie más que a la maestra, y después de cambiar un par de palabras de cortesía acostumbrada, le entrega el papel.

Me remuevo nerviosamente en mi asiento.

**--Joven Rukawa**.—Dice la maestra.—**Vienen a buscarle. Tome sus cosas y vaya con el Alumno Akagi.**

**--Sí, maestra.—**Dijo parándome con rapidez y saliendo del lugar con mi bolso al hombro sin mirar a nadie.

Cuando estaba en el pasillo junto al capitán no pude más que interrogarle con la mirada.

**--Lamento venir a sacarte de las clases, pero así como van las cosas es mejor que aprovechemos el tiempo...**

**--¿Qué pasó?—**Me permití preguntar.

**--Sakuragi**.—Contestó como si la sola mención del número 10 del equipo me diera todas las respuestas. Así que le quedé viendo con cara de interrogación.—**Lo echaron del salón y lo suspendieron por hoy...así que como no quiere irse a casa y está empeñado en quedarse en el gimnasio, pensé que sería mejor que entrenaran ustedes dos. Así que como sé que disfrutas de las clases...**

**--Ya entendí**.—Contesté.

**--Sólo espero que no se meta en más problemas...—**Murmuró mientras bajábamos las escaleras para llegar al primer nivel.

Cuando llegamos al patio, se despidió diciendo de que tenía que volver a sus clases y que me dejaba a cargo de Sakuragi. Cosa que me sonó bastante ridícula. Cualquiera en su sano juicio evitaría dejarnos solos, más si uno de nosotros anda de malas. Pero como soy suicida, me encaminé al gimnasio a cumplir con mi deber... ja...

Entré con tranquilidad y al verle bajo el aro encestando no hice más que seguir caminando sin hacerle saber de mi llegada.

A los 10 minutos estaba allí con mi ropa de entrenamiento mirándole encestar una y otra vez, metido en su cabezota; ya que no se dio cuenta de mi hasta que no vio que el aro pasó un segundo balón.

**--¿Qué diablos?—**Dijo dándose vueltas con cara de pocos amigos.

Por mi parte me le quedé viendo con frialdad.

**--Así que también te echaron del salón...—**Dijo volviendo a darme la espalda.

**-- No**.—Respondí acercándome a coger mi balón. Me miró con duda.—**El capitán me fue a buscar, porque dijo que tenía que ser tu niñera.—**Dije tratando de picarle en el orgullo.

**--¿Qué?**

**--Así que me perdí de una fascinante clase de química por estar aquí cuidando de que no destruyas el gimnasio.—**Agregué boteando el balón con tranquilidad.

**--¿Química? No me vengas con esas, es más que sabido que te duermes en todas las fascinantes clases que tienes..—**Dijo con tono de burla. Bueno, por lo menos ya no estaba enojado y había menos posibilidades de que tratara de darme uno de sus golpes patentados.

_**---------------------------------- **_

_**Bridge: - Puente:  
In the memory you'll find me - En el recuerdo tú me encontrarás  
Eyes burning up - Ojos ardiendo  
The darkness holding me tightly - Sostenido fuertemente por la oscuridad  
Until the sun rises up - Hasta que suba el sol**_

_**----------------------------------**_

**...12 AM...**

**--¿ya estás cansado?**.—Dije cruzándome de brazos mientras lo veía apoyar sus manos en sus rodillas mientras recobraba la respiración. Por mi parte también estaba más que cansado, pero no me permitía hacérselo saber, además era bastante sabido que el aguante de Sakuragi era mejor que el mío...

**--No digas tonterías... Este Tensai no está para nada cansado**.—Dijo parándose derecho y mirándome con molestia. – **Lo que pasa es que tengo hambre**.—Dijo rascándose la cabeza.

No pensé demasiado, caminé hacia mi bolso y saqué lo que mi madre me había dado antes de salir. Supongo que compartir algo con el pelirrojo no iba afectar mi imagen de chico indiferente. Ok... si lo iba a hacer, pero no sé porque creo que es lo adecuado...

Caminé hacia la banca y me senté abriendo el envase.

**--Doaho...—**Dije mirándole con seriedad.—**Ven.**

**--Acaso tienes algo para comer.—**Dijo acercándose y sentándose al otro lado de la comida con curiosidad.

**--Deja de hablar... **

**--¿No querrás envenenarme...?—**Preguntó con duda.

**--Quizás... pero no sería mi culpa... más bien de mi madre...—**Dije tomando un trozo de uno de los emparedados y dándole un mordisco.

**--Así que tu mamá preparó esto**.—Dijo mientras comía.—**Tiene buena mano**.—Dijo bastante más calmado que cuando empezamos el entrenamiento.

**--Es verdad**...—Murmuré por lo bajo, no muy condescendiente.

**--Mi mamá no cocina tan bien...—**Comentó como si nada.

**--¡¡Oigan!!—**Escuchamos una voz desde la puerta del gimnasio.—**Supongo que me dejaron un poco.**

**--Mitsui...—**Murmuré.

**--¡Claro que no!—**Dijo Sakuragi.

**--Uno tratando de terminan pronto un examen para venir a acompañarlos y ustedes dándose la gran vida...—**Dijo acercándose y empezando a pelear por coger algo de comida.

**--El niño engreído debe guardar su comida para después**...—Dije cerrándole la tapa al envase.

**--¿Los preparó tu mamá?... Diablos... Tu mamá cocina muy bien...—**Dijo asombrándome.

**--¿Cómo sabes que cocina bien?—**Preguntó Sakuragi adelantándoseme.

**--Es un gran secreto...—**Dijo sonriendo, antes de darse la vuelta e ir a cambiarse la ropa.

_**--------------------**__**---------------- **_

_**Moving all around - Moviendo por todo alrededor  
Screaming of the ups and downs - Gritando sobre las subidas y bajadas  
Pollution manifested in perpetual sound - La polución se manifiesta en un sonido perpetuo  
The wheels go round and the sunset creeps the past - Las ruedas van rodando y el ocaso arrastra el pasado**_

_**------------------------------------**_

**...1 PM...**

**-- Ya estoy cansado.—**Dijo Sakuragi dejándose caer sentado bajo el aro. Por mi parte estaba más que de acuerdo con él. Así que también me senté en el suelo... Para después terminar recostado mirando el techo del lugar.

**-- El entrenamiento del equipo es en un par de horas.—**Comentó Mitsui antes de beber agua de una botella.

**--Me voy a mi casa.—**Dije parándome en dos movimientos.

**--¿Qué?**

**--Tengo cosas que hacer**.—Dije caminando hacia los vestuarios.

**-- ¿Rukawa?—**Escuché que preguntaba a mis espaldas.

Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí. Cuando salí al gimnasio estaba Mitsui junto a Sakuragi hablando con el Capitán Akagi. Caminé hacia ellos y me detuve a un metro.

**--Ya me voy.—**Dije mirando al gigante.

Akagi se movió de su lugar y caminó hacia donde estaba.

**--El entrenamiento...**

**--Estoy cansado...—**Dije con seriedad.

**--Podríamos dejar el entrenamiento especial para la tarde.—**Dijo Mitsui**.—Iremos a entrenar a la cancha cerca de tu casa.—**Dijo el pelinegro mientras abrazaba del cuello a Sakuragi que parecía no entender lo que estaba diciendo Mitsui.

**--¿Estás de acuerdo?—**Preguntó el capitán aun medio confundido. Supongo que era primera vez que me escuchaba decir que estaba cansado como para entrenar.

Afirmé con seriedad, mientras miraba a Mitsui que parecía demasiado sonriente...

**--Bien... Puedes irte. Yo te excusaré con el profesor Ansai**.—Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Sakuragi.—**Tú te quedas.**

**--¿pero estoy cansado?**

**--Estás castigado... ¿recuerdas?... Así que ve a practicar tus movimientos básicos**.—Dijo mirándole que causaba miedo.

Eché un último vistazo al gimnasio antes de salir para mi casa.

_**----------------------------------------- **_

_**Street lamps, chain-link, and concrete - Lámparas de la calle, cadenas, y concreto  
A little piece of paper with a picture drawn - Un pedacito de papel con un dibujo  
Floats on down the street till the wind is gone - Flota sobre y debajo de la calle hasta que el viento se ha ido  
The memory now is like the picture was then - El recuerdo ahora es como el dibujo que fue  
When the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again - Cuando el papel está desmenuzado no puede ser perfecto otra vez**_

_**----------------------------------------- **_

Cuando llegué a casa encontré a mamá jugando con la filmadora. Fue bastante sorprenderte saber que no había sabido prenderla. _Bueno, es una madre... que más podría esperar..._

**--¡¡AUch!!—**Les dije que era malo pensar en voz alta.

**--Kaede... ¿por qué llegaste a esta hora? ¿No te habrás salido de las clases?—**Me preguntó.

**--Soy tan buen alumno que me dejaron venir antes**.—Dije prendiendo la filmadora con el disco nuevo dentro y pasándosela. **– Listo**.

**--¡¡Bien!! ¡Después del almuerzo saldremos a filmar a la playa!—**Dijo volviéndomela a pasar y yéndose rauda a la cocina.

Me fui al cuarto a cambiar esperando que el resto del día cobrara algo de normalidad. Pero supongo que eso es esperar demasiado... _**No es así ... padre.**_

----------------------------------------------

_**Bridge**__** - Puente  
Now you got me caught in the act - Ahora me has atrapado en la acción  
You bring the thought back - Tú me traes el pensamiento de vuelta  
I'm telling you that - Te estoy diciendo que  
I see it right through you - Lo veo de verdad a través de ti**_

----------------------------------------------

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic**

**CHILE-2007.**

Supongo que escribir dos capítulos en dos días es más que un record... pero creo que se los debía. Han sido bastante buenos con mi fics... así que aquí va la mano de vuelta. Espero tener un nuevo capítulo pronto. Saludos cordiales. DC

PD: Supongo que Kaede me salió más relajado de lo pensado...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fic basado en la serie Slam Dunk**_

Estilo psicológico 

_**No yaoi.**_

_**Narración POV Rukawa Kaede.**_

---------------------------------------------------

-------------------

R U K A W A K A E D E 

**------** Portishead - Mysterons **--------**

**Song**

**Por DarkCryonic.**

**--------**

**---**

**- **

_**/Inside your pretending, - **__Por dentro estás fingiendo,__**  
crimes have been swept aside, **__ - los cuervos han sido ahuyentados__**  
somewhere, where they can forget .- **__a algún lugar donde puedan olvidar.___

_**Miércoles por la tarde...**_

Hablar de cáncer es algo complicado... supongo que más para quien escucha que para quien lo vive. Aquellos que no saben lo que se siente llegar un peso como este, suelen mirarnos con un dejo de angustia poco disimulado y algo de lastima que nunca queremos recibir. El porqué nosotros y no alguien más, es algo estúpido si quiera pensarlo... aunque lo hacemos en un principio... pero después que has vivido ya algunos años con el problema... te das cuenta que no hay respuesta... que es como la lotería... algunos ganan otros pierden...

Prefiero hablar de tumor que hablar de cáncer. Asusta menos y ya lo he comprobado en la cara que ponen mis familiares al hablar de mí.

Más de una vez me he quedado mirando mi reflejo en los cristales de mi cuarto, y pienso que mi imagen es algo que nunca llegaré a comprender. A veces creo que no soy yo, que aquel que parece fantasma de tan pálido es más bien OTRO que representa aquello oculto en mi interior, y que el verdadero... el que piensa... está perdido en algún lugar... distante de todo... lejos... quizás porque ya huyó... y dejó a esta parte olvidada...

Sí, lo sé. Es una idea más que ridícula, demasiado loca... Una tontería. Pero que le voy a hacer si a veces es lo único que creo cierto. Estoy muriendo... lo entiendo, lo comprendo y lo acepto... pero estoy muriendo... y a veces quisiera poder gritarlo... pero siempre termino callando. Como ahora que camino junto a mi madre hasta el parque. Aún tengo un par de horas antes de que vaya a la cancha a entrenar con Mitsui y Sakuragi. Así que aprovecho el tiempo mirando el ambiente, viendo la sonrisa de mi madre al ver a todos los paseantes...

**--Ok... ahora explícame.—**Dijo mi madre deteniéndose de pronto frente a un árbol y pasándome la filmadora. Le di las típicas instrucciones de uso, como prenderla, apagarla... grabar...

Se alejó unos pasos y mientras me quedaba bajo el árbol, ella empezó a dar vueltas por el lugar. Era bastante curioso verla enfocar todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Desde las flores, arbustos... hasta los basureros. Cuando noté que me grababa a mí, no pude evitar mirar hacia otro lado. No me gusta, nunca me había gustado que lo hicieran... pero para variar no se los había dicho... no es que me diera vergüenza... no... era otra cosa...

Es como una fotografía de un viejo amigo al que no podrás ver más... son como las imágenes de mi padre que llevo siempre en mi mente. Puede sonar egoísta, pero no quiero volverme una imagen... porque a veces éstas, se vuelven anclas... y no quiero que mi madre se quede detenida en el tiempo.

**--¿Kaede?**

**--Mh...**

**--Sonríe a la cámara**.—Exclama arrodillándose a mi lado mientras sigue detrás del lente, demasiado cerca de mi cara.

**--Mamá...—**Murmuró en un tono común de fastidio.—**Ya te enseñé, sigamos paseando**.—Digo levantándome y quitándole la filmadora.

**--Bueno**.—Dice sonriendo y colgándose a mi brazo, como siempre suele hacer, según ella para que todos sepan que tiene un hijo guapo...--** ¿Kaede?**

**--¿Mh..?**

**--Estás muy callado**.—Dice sonriéndome con tranquilidad. **-- ¿Piensas en el partido?—**Me pregunta al ver que me quedo sin contestar.

**--Sí.**

**--¿Aún con eso de ganarle a ese chico de cabello puntiagudo**?—Pregunta de nuevo mientras su rostro parece hacer el esfuerzo de acordarse de algo.

**--Ajá... Sigo sin ganarle al puntiagudo ése**.—Digo respirando con fuerza el aire fresco que alivia el calor del día.

**--Este viernes le patearás el trasero. No debes preocuparte por ello**.—Dice de lo más confiada mientras me apresa más el brazo y sonríe.

**--Madre...** – Digo sin pensar. Ella me mira con atención.—**Yo... compremos helado.—**Digo notando que no es el momento de decirle de mis temores... ya me las arreglaré solo pidiendo otra cita con el neurólogo.

----------------------------------

_**Divine upper reaches,**__ --Los designios de la suprema divinidad, __**  
still holding on,**__ --todavía dominan.__**  
this ocean will not be grasped.**__ --esta emoción no quiere ser apresada.__**  
All for nothing**__ --Todo por nada___

----------------------------------

Espero encestando el balón a que aparezcan Mitsui y el doahoLos minutos se hacen eternos mientras mi cabeza le da vueltas interminables a mis dudas. ¿Y si tengo que volver al tratamiento...? No. No me creo capaz de soportar nuevamente la radiación y la quimioterapia... además, en vez de mejorarme, pareciera que me matarán más...

Pero ¿Y mis sueños?... ¿Dónde queda lo que quiero conseguir?... ¿Dónde?...

**--¡Rukawa!—**Llaman a mis espaldas y me sorprendo al notar a uno de mis primos sonriendo desde la barda junto a Mitsui y Sakuragi.

**--Kira...—**Murmuró como respuesta al notar que se me queda viendo sin quitar la sonrisa. No puedo evitar suspirar.

**--Bien, ahora si podremos entrenar bien... dos contra dos es más equitativo.—**Dijo Mitsui dejando sus cosas en una banca y haciéndole una seña a Sakuragi para que le lanzara el balón que lleva entre sus manos.

**--Kaede... espero que no te moleste que me haya autoinvitado.—**Dijo mi primo acercándose y tomando mi balón.

**--Dejemos los juegos... Kira... Si estás aquí, por lo menos, sé útil.—**Dije quitándole el balón y mirándole con seriedad.

**-- Tenme respeto... Soy mayor que tú, Kaede-chan...—**Agrega sonriendo de nuevo.

**--¡¡Esperen!! ¡Yo también quiero jugar!—**Exclamó otra voz conocida para mí.

**--Kaoru... Te dije que era cosa de hombres!—**Exclamó Kira haciendo señas extrañas hacia su hermana que ya estaba en medio de la cancha vestida con traje deportivo.

**--No digas tonterías, hermanito.—**Dijo saltando para colgarse de mi cuello.—**Kaede, hace tiempo que no nos visitas, te has puesto muy rebelde...—**Dijo sin dejar de abrazarme.

**--Kaoru... **

**--Ya suéltalo, Kaoru... Ya lo estás mareando**.—Dijo Kira quitándola de encima.

**--No me había fijado lo parecido que son...—**Murmuró Mitsui mientras sostenía una pose pensativa.

**--Tres zorros...—**Murmuró Sakuragi con diversión.

**--¿A quién le dices zorro?—**Se le acercó Kaoru mirándole con seriedad. Y supongo que dándole una de las típicas miradas de hielo que caracterizan a los Rukawa. La única diferencia es que al igual que Kira, ella tiene los ojos castaño. Aunque es igual de intimidante, más cuando notas que no es tan pequeña como las demás chicas y que no tiene nada de débil.

**--Yo... bueno yo...—**Trató de excusarse el pelirrojo.

**--Se supone que entrenaremos**.—Dijo boteando el balón ya con molestia.—**Y más parece una reunión familiar...**—Agrego dándoles la espalda y encestando el balón. Son algo más de las 8 de la tarde, y aunque el clima es agradable, no es tiempo para perder el tiempo... más cuando tengo sueño y no quiero arriesgarme a dormirme en medio del partido.

**--Calma... Organicemos esto**.—Dijo Mitsui.

**--Sí... Kaede juega conmigo...—**Dice Kaoru colgándose a mi brazo.—**Contra ustedes tres.**—Termina diciendo mientras observo la cara de los demás y las ganas de reírse de Sakuragi. Yo que él no me reiría.

**--Estoy de acuerdo.—**Digo con seriedad.

**--¿QUÉ?—**Exclama el pelirrojo.

**--Creo que te tienen miedo**.—Digo a Kaoru mientras ésta me guiña un ojo.

**--Eso no es verdad...—**Dice Kira cruzándose de brazos.—**Pero encuentro que esto está desequilibrado... **

**--Para nada...—**Dice Kaoru cruzándose de brazos también y mirándoles con altanería. Bueno, creo que es de familia... respiré con fuerza y caminé arrastrando a Kaoru hasta la mitad de la cancha. Allí esperamos a que reaccionaran.

**--Bien. No es lo que tenía pensado, pero será divertido**.—Dijo Mitsui mientras se rascaba la cabeza con confusión.

**--Nosotros empezamos.—**Dice Kaoru tomando el balón y mirando a los tres frente a ella.—**Déjame la defensa.—**Dijo moviendo los labios en mi dirección. Asentí.

**--¡Empecemos!—**Exclamó Kira poniéndose en posición de defensa. Por su parte Sakuragi seguía sin creer que jugaría una chica y Mitsui me miraba como tratando de saber si estábamos hablando en serio.

_--------------------------_

_**Did you really want-**__¿Quisiste verdaderamente?_

_**Did you really want-**__¿Quisiste verdaderamente?_

_**Did you really want-**__¿Quisiste verdaderamente?_

_**Did you really want-**__¿Quisiste verdaderamente?_

_--------------------------_

**--¡No puede ser!—**Exclamó Sakuragi levantando los brazos con desesperación**.—Es sólo una chica...**

**--Es rápida.—**Comentó Mitsui dejándose caer en la banca para descansar.

**--¿Rápida?... Eso es poco... deberíamos disfrazarla de hombre y meterla al equipo**...—Agregó Sakuragi sentándose también.

No pude evitar medio sonreír. Era verdad, Rukawa Kaoru era una de las pocas chicas que conocía que podía mantener mi velocidad en un juego. Aunque no es nada de extraño, ya que desde pequeña, al igual que yo, a pertenecido a los equipos femeninos de basket. Además solíamos entrenar juntos... así que podría decirse que somos algo parecidos... aunque es más ágil que yo... y su metro setenta y cinco de altura le da una ventaja que no todas las jugadoras poseen.

**--Así que te estás preparando para pasar a Akira**.—Dice Kaoru a mi lado trayéndome de vuelta de mis pensamientos.

**--Sendoh**...—Digo corrigiéndole.

**--Akira**.—Repite sus manos en su cintura con determinación.

**--Puerco espín**.—Agrega Sakuragi desde donde está con fastidio.

**--Bien, ya entendí...—**Dice bajando las manos.—**Así que te estás entrenando para pasar al puerco espín de Sendoh... Akira.**

**--Lo venceré**.—Contesto con determinación, sabiendo que quizás este partido sea una buena posibilidad para hacerlo y quizás la última cierta...

**--Pues si sigues jugando así, lo harás...—**Dijo mirando a Sakuragi.—**Aunque no sé si el pelirrojo podrá ayudarte en eso.**—Dijo haciendo saltar en su puesto a Sakuragi.

**--¿Qué insinúas?—**Preguntó Kira que se había mantenido callado a mi lado.

**--Que la única debilidad de mi primito es que no confía en nadie más que en él mismo. Es por lo que se le considera un buen jugador individual... pero Sendoh... **

**--Sí, ya nos lo han dicho...—**Cortó Sakuragi de mala gana. Tono que hubiera compartido.

**--Y si lo saben... porque siguen actuando como bakas.—**Dijo mirándonos con fastidio.

**--Ya no somos tan bakas...—**Dije mirando a Sakuragi y luego a mi prima.

**--Eso es verdad**.—Afirmó Sakuragi.

**--Supongo que eso lo veremos sólo en el juego de este viernes**.—Dijo Kira como si nada.

**--Allí estaremos apoyándoles**.—Exclamó Kaoru. Miré a Mitsui que parecía apenado y cara de culpabilidad.

**--Ya es tarde...—**Murmuró Sakuragi.—**Me voy a casa.**

**--Yo también.—**Dijo Mitsui.

**--Nosotros acompañaremos a Kaede a su casa.—**Dijo Kira echándome una mirada seria.

**--No es necesario.—**Me apuré a decir.

**--Sí lo es.**

Nos despedimos de los chicos y empezamos a caminar lentamente hasta la casa. Las cuatro cuadras más largas de la historia. Caminaba uno a cada lado como si fueran mis guardaespaldas.

**--Te ves más pálido**.—Soltó Kaoru mientras se aferraba a mi brazo izquierdo.

**--Estoy bien**.—Afirmé.

**--No lo pareces**.—Dijo Kira caminando un poco más rápido y parándose delante de mí. Nos detuvimos a menos de dos cuadras de casa.

**--Pues...**

**--No mientas...—**Dijo por lo bajo Kaoru.

**--Yo...**

**--Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros dos...—**Agregó Kira.

Suspiré con desgano y les miré buscando una respuesta. Sus ojos fijos en mí me indicaron de que no me dejarían en paz. Así que opté por darles parte de la verdad que creía vivir.

**--Creo que ha vuelto...—**Dije mirando mi mano desocupada. Kaoru apretó mi brazo con fuerza.—**Los mareos... estoy más cansado de no normal...—**Agregué manteniendo mi vista en mi mano.— **y, a veces, creo que mi cuerpo no...**

**--No se mueve a tu voluntad... ¿es eso?—**Terminó de decir Kira quien estaba más cerca con una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Kira había pasado parte de su infancia visitándome en el hospital cuando estaba en tratamiento... en aquel entonces se había vuelto una persona importante para mí... Cuando iba, me ayudaba a tener fuerza para superar el dolor y el malestar de saberte no dueño de tu cuerpo... cuando mejoré un poco y el tumor dejó de crecer... se provocó una leve distancia de mi parte... había visto sus ojos... él, como mi familia, sufrían al verme... así que opté por evitar que me viera... pero es testarudo... y siempre se aparecía frente a mí... es por lo que en primer momento no me sorprendió demasiado el que fuera conocido de Mitsui... era de prever... más cuando siempre ha dicho que soy su hermano pequeño y en su deber cuidar de mí...

**--¿Irás al médico, verdad?—**Preguntó Kaoru sacándome de mis pensamientos y trayéndome de vuelta al lugar en medio de la calle.

**--Pediré otra consulta. Pero será después del partido**.—Dije sonando decidido.

**--Bien**.—Afirmó Kira.—**Pero si te sientes mal antes... **

**--No es tan grave... en el pasado estuve peor... y nada de lo que hicieron los médicos me ayudó mucho que digamos...**

**--Pero... Se detuvo... por un tiempo... pero se detuvo**.—Dijo Kaoru tratando de sonar positiva, cosa que iba contra el brillo triste de sus ojos.

**--No sé si tenga fuerzas para otra sesión interminable de radiación o de quimioterapia...—**Dije bajando la vista y tratando de calmar mi respiración. No quería que mi madre notara mi nerviosismo.

**--Pues tendrás que tenerlas...—**Dijo Kira con fuerza.—**Ahora vamos a tu casa, que tienes que descansar.**

Caminamos en silencio el resto del camino. Mi madre se alegró mucho de verlos. Se quedaron a cenar y no hablamos más que del partido del viernes. Omitieron cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con mi estado...

Por un lado fue bueno decirle a alguien más sobre mis temores, pero por otro... era darles una carga más... y ya estaba cansado de preocupar a la gente...

_**Refuse to surrender,**_ --Me rehúso a abandonar, _**  
strung out until ripped apart,**_ --ordenado en una hilera hasta ser despedazado,_**  
who dares, who dares to condemn.**_ --¿Quién osa? ¿Quién osa condenar?_**  
**__**All for nothing.**_ --Todo por nada._****_

Did you really want. --¿Quisiste verdaderamente?

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile.**

17/12/2007 16:01:50


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fic basado en la serie Slam Dunk**_

Estilo psicológico 

_**No yaoi.**_

_**Narración POV Rukawa Kaede.**_

---------------------------------------------------

-------------------

R U K A W A K A E D E 

**------**

**Por DarkCryonic.**

**--------**

**Lyrics: ****Roads (Caminos) de Portishead.**

**E****stilo: Trip-hop. (Bristol Acid Rap)**

-----------------------

_**Jueves...**_

**---------------------**

"_**Oh, can't anybody see,--**_ Oh, que no pueden ver_**  
**__**We've got a war to fight,**_ -- Que tenemos una guerra que pelear_**  
Never found our way,**_ -- Nunca encontramos el camino_**  
Regardless of what they say.**_ -- A pesar de lo que nos han dicho."

**---------------------**

Hoy no hay entrenamiento, así que debo concentrarme sólo en las clases. Pero aún así no puedo decidirme a dar un paso fuera de mi cama. Todavía tengo tiempo, pero estoy tan bien aquí...

Soñé con el pasado, con los buenos tiempos. Con aquellas imágenes que a veces creo perdidas en mi cabeza para siempre. Mi padre estaba allí, y sonreía en compañía de mi madre. Éramos felices, ignorantes de todo... pero felices.

Pero la realidad es tan fría. Mis ojos abandonaron la calidez de mis párpados cerrados y me encontré con las luz de la mañana cruzando el aire sobre mi cabeza. Aunque lo intenté, no pude volver al sueño...

La casa está en silencio, pero es lo normal... apenas son las seis de la mañana. Aún podría dormir una hora más, pero no puedo... no tengo una respuesta para aquello... sólo no puedo... Mis ojos están demasiado abiertos... mi cuerpo está en estado de espera dentro de una conciencia molesta. Estoy despierto... después de mucho tiempo... puedo decir que estoy verdaderamente despierto...

Todo parece tan claro. Tan verdadero.

Me siento en la cama. Mis manos abren las cortinas y mis ojos se enfocan en la fría mañana a través de la ventana. Afuera está tranquilo. Como si nadie más estuviera despierto... como si sólo existiera yo.

_**--"Llegará el momento en que tendrás que decidir."—**__Había dicho mi padre un año antes de morir.—"__**Las cosas pueden ser totalmente diferente si lo quisieras así..."**_

_Recuerdo que me quedé en silencio un momento mirando a mi madre pasearse en el jardín con tranquilidad. Mi padre aguardó a que meditara sus palabras._

_--"__**Diferente."—**__Repetí para mí queriendo entender el significado infinito de aquella sola palabra._

_**--"¿En verdad quieres jugar basketball siempre?"—**__Me preguntó._

_**--"Claro."—**__Contesté al instante mirándole. Él sonrió con amplitud. _

_**--"Es lo que quería escuchar."—**__Dijo. Me le quedé viendo sin entender.—__**"No el que quieras... sino la fuerza con la que lo dices... sólo hay una pasión así cuando se sigue el camino correcto..."**_

_Entendí aquello y me sentí bien al tener un indicio de mi camino. _

Pero ahora... ¿seguiría siendo mi camino o tendría que enfrentarme a una curva demasiado pronunciada como para tomarla con calma?

**------------------------**

_**How can it feel, this wrong,**__**--**_ Cómo me puedo sentir tan mal_**  
From this moment,--**_ Desde este momento,_**  
How can it feel, this wrong.--**_ Cómo me puedo sentir tan mal

**------------------------  
**

Con algo de automatismo me siento en la cama para empezar el día. Es temprano, pero no creo que sea mala idea dedicarme a tomar decisiones... La primera es volver a mi bicicleta. Este día la llevaré. No hay entrenamiento así que no llevaré mi bolso deportivo. Un cuaderno y un bolígrafo estará bien para hoy. Debo retomar aquello que llamo normalidad...

--------

Son las 7 de la mañana y estoy esperando sentado en la mesa de la cocina a qué pasen otros 15 minutos antes de decidirme a salir de casa.

**--Veo que ya estás listo.—**Dice mi madre desde la puerta de la cocina.

**--No tenía sueño.—**Contesté mientras jugaba con una manzana que había tomado para comer, pero que aún seguía intacta.

**--¿Estás nervioso por el partido?—**Preguntó al pasar junto a la mesa para tomar algo de café.

**--No... Algo ansioso quizás...**

**--No deberías estarlo… han entrenado bastante…--** Dijo sentándose frente a mí con su acostumbrada gracia. –**Además, Kaoru-chan dijo que jugaban bien**.—Agregó sonriendo.

**--Eso espero.—**Dije mirando el reloj notando el paso lento de los minutos.

**--Kaede...**

**--¿Mn?**

**--¿Pasa alguna cosa?—**Preguntó con seriedad. Sus ojos parecieron más agudos de lo normal. **--¿Algo que deba saber?**

Me puse de pie con calma.

**--Se me hace tarde.—**Dije guardándome la manzana en el bolsillo.

**--Aún hay tiempo.—**Dijo poniéndose de pie también.—¿**Me dirás qué sucede o quieres que lo averigüe por mí misma?**

**--****Madre... ****No seas paranoica**.—Dije tratando de parecer tranquilo y hasta en cierto grado, divertido.

**--Tengo derecho a serlo.—**Dijo en voz baja volviéndose a sentar.

Me quedé quieto con el cuerpo mirando hacia la puerta. Sabía que tenía que decirle algo, pero no sabía por donde empezar. Ella lo había dicho, tenía todo el derecho a saberlo... Ella más que cualquiera... Además no podía seguir estando sólo en todo esto. Pero tampoco tenía el derecho de llenarla de preocupaciones.

**--Madre...** –Dije sin voltear.—**Creo que es tiempo**...—Dije empezando a caminar para salir.

**--¡Kaede espera!—**Dijo estando en menos de tres segundos a mi lado deteniéndome por el brazo. Sus ojos estaban grandes y su rostro confuso. Traté de sonreír, pero no resultó. Estaba diciéndole a mi madre la única cosa de la que no quería saber tan pronto...

**--Después del partido... haremos todo lo que quieras.—**Dije besando su frente.—**Pero ahora no...**

**--Pero...—**No dijo más y me soltó mientras sus ojos parecían contemplar alguna cosa a sus pies.

**--Nos vemos a la tarde. No tengo práctica, así que llegaré temprano**.—Dije soltándome de su agarre. Caminé hasta mis cosas y salí de casa.

-----------------

_**Storm,**__**--**_ Tormenta,_**  
In the morning light,--**_ A la luz de la mañana_**  
I feel,--**_ Siento,_**  
No more can I say, --**_ Que no puedo decir nada más,_**  
Frozen to myself.--**_ Me he congelado

------------------

El trayecto en bicicleta nunca fue tan frío. Creo haber visto casas y cosas que antes no sabía que estaban allí. Llevaba pasando por ese lugar mucho tiempo... pero ahora era distinto... muy distinto... tanto que no puedo describirlo... es más bien una sensación en el cuerpo... un especie de grito contenido mezclado con hielo... pánico y frío...

Estaba aterrorizado y, a la vez, congelado. Ya antes había sentido aquello, pero ahora era tan impactante. Supongo que lo único que me mantiene entero es mi voluntad de no verme débil... de seguir con esta máscara de frialdad calculada y de _"lo tengo todo controlado"_ que parecía estar a punto de desaparecer. ¿Qué fisonomía la reemplazaría?... ¿el maldito pánico...? Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera así...

Congelado y avanzando, sin darle espacio al retorno. Calles, personas... aire frío... y Shohoku. Todo lo que he vivido aquí parece tan nítido. Las peleas, las breves conversaciones, las prácticas y los múltiples silencios.

Aún recuerdo el primer partido de entrenamiento contra Ryonan. Supongo que lo más memorable es la patada que le di a Sakuragi para que despertara de su ataque de nervios. ¿quién iba a pensar que iba a volverse titular si no actuaba más que como un idiota? Además esa manía insoportable de creerse el último hito en el basketball. Ja.

Por otro lado, Sendoh fastidiándome el juego... y dándome ése algo para seguir peleando... tenía que derrotarlo como fuera... y tengo que hacerlo aún...

He mejorado. La diferencia sigue siendo el grado de confianza que se genera en nuestros equipos. Si sólo pudiera confiar en Sakuragi... no tendría que estar preocupándome por nada más... podría descansar en él sin perjudicar al equipo... pero sigue siendo un inmaduro.

**--Veo que llegaste temprano.—**Dice Kogure apareciendo de pronto mientras estoy asegurando mi bicicleta.**--¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?**

**--Bien.—**Contesto echándome a caminar hacia el interior de la preparatoria.

**--¿Sólo bien?**

**--Sí**.—No sé que más esperaba como respuesta, es bastante conocido que no soy el rey de la comunicación.

**--¿Crees que Sakuragi esté a la altura de la situación?**

Me detuve y mirándole con serenidad traté de pensar en el resto del día.

**--Más vale que lo esté.—**Dije echándome a caminar de nuevo dejando a Kogure atrás. Es un buen sub-capitán, pero es demasiado amable.

------------------

"_**I got nobody on my side,--**_ No tengo a nadie a mi lado,_**  
And surely that ain't right,--**_ Y seguramente eso no está bien,_**  
Surely that ain't right.--**_ Seguramente eso no está bien."  
-------------------

Cuando llego a mi salón me alegra que aún esté vacío. Me siento en mi puesto esperando que las cosas sigan saliendo con normalidad. Ya no quiero problemas... debo concentrar mi energía en estar bien y en seguir avanzando...

**--Ah... Así que es verdad. Ya llegaste.—**Escucho decir a mis espaldas. No tengo para qué voltear. Ya sé quien es.

Supongo que es uno de esos días en que a todos les da por estar pendientes de ti. Escuchó que entra en el salón y lo veo caminar hasta el puesto frente a mí. Se sienta con seguridad y se me queda viendo con seriedad. Por lo menos no está sonriendo... y se parece más al verdadero él... al que no sabía.

--¿**Qué piensas del partido de mañana?**

Supongo que ya me vieron cara de oráculo o qué sé yo...

**--¿Qué debería pensar?—**Preguntó mirando hacia la ventana.

**--Es un partido importante**.—Dijo olvidando mi pregunta**.--¿Con quién te sentirías mejor?¿Kogure o Sakuragi?**

No pude evitar mirarlo con algo de confusión. ¿Acaso me estaba haciendo elegir entre esos dos?

**--Sé que quizás luego me arrepentiré**...—Dije desviando mi mirada nuevamente a la luz que entraba en el salón.

**--Sakuragi**.—Dijo pareciendo más serio.—**Pero...**

**--Jugaría bien si dejara de centrarse en Sendoh y Uozumi.**

**--Es un cabeza hueca.**—Murmuró Mitsui. Nos quedamos callados por un rato. Se puso de pie al ver entrar el primer grupo de alumnos al salón quienes se sorprendieron un poco de verme allí antes que ellos...—**Hablamos en el receso.—**Dijo palmeando mi espalda**.—Te veo en la azotea.—**Agregó antes de salir. Supongo que no iba a tener un tiempo en paz.

---------------------------

_**Oh, can't anybody see,--**_ Oh, que no pueden ver_**  
We've got a war to fight,--**_ Que tenemos una guerra que pelear_**  
Never found our way,--**_ Nunca encontramos el camino_**  
Regardless of what they say**_.-- A pesar de lo que nos han dicho.

---------------------------

Cuando escuché el timbre del descanso dudé un poco en ir a la azotea. Pero al notar la mirada de algunas del salón un resorte dentro de mí hizo ponerme de pie y salir con cierta rapidez. No importaba el lugar... la azote seguía siendo el único lugar en que lograba librarme de mis admiradoras. Así que me dirigí con paso normal hacia allí.

Subí las escaleras lentamente mientras mi mente recordaba las ciento de veces que las había subido en el pasado. Cuando me vi frente a la puerta escuché que había personas discutiendo allí. Tuve la intención de volver sobre mis pasos, pero el dejo conocido de una de las voces me dejó paralizado.

**--No tengo la menor intención de escuchar un sermón y menos si viene de él.—**Gritó Sakuragi mientras entreabría la puerta para ver que tanto sucedía.

**--Si dejaras de ser tan inmaduro y escucharas lo que una persona como él piensa... las cosas serían mucho mejor para Shohoku...**

**--Este tensai no tiene la menor intención de escuchar a ese maldito kitsune.**

**--¡Cállate!—**Gritó Mitsui levantando las manos, recordándome el tiempo en que estaba de pandillero**.—Sabes... si supieras no estarías hablando así... Rukawa...él...**

**--Yo nada.**—Dije abriendo la puerta y caminando hacia él sin quitarle la vista de encima.

**--Rukawa...Yo quiero...—**Dijo Mitsui mirándome con confusión y rabia. Negué firmemente con la cabeza mientras mi mano izquierda sujetaba el cuello de su chaqueta y mi otra mano se empuñaba lista para darle en pleno rostro si seguía hablando sobre lo que había prometido no decir palabra.

**--Si quieres golpearme, hazlo. Pero ya sabes que yo no lo haré.—**Dijo cerrando los ojos.

Le solté de golpe, obligándolo a dar un paso hacia atrás para recuperar el equilibrio. Sakuragi estaba quieto, pero demasiado confundido. Se notaba que no había entendido lo más mínimo. Y era lo mejor.

Aproveché ese silencio para volver sobre mis pasos. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta el pelirrojo habló.

**--¿Qué está sucediendo?—**Su voz sonó inquieta. Miré hacia atrás por sobre mi hombro. Mitsui arreglaba su ropa con el rostro contraído.

**--Nada.—**Dije pasando el umbral de la puerta y bajando las escaleras con cansancio.

-----------------------------

"_**How can it feel, this wrong,--**_ Cómo me puedo sentir tan mal_**  
From this moment,--**_ Desde este momento,_**  
How can it feel, this wrong.--**_ Cómo me puedo sentir tan mal

_**How can it feel this wrong,--**_ Cómo me puedo sentir tan mal_**  
From this moment,--**_ Desde este momento,_**  
How can it feel, this wrong.--**_ Cómo me puedo sentir tan mal"

-----------------------------

Me dejé caer en mi silla con cansancio. Mi corazón seguía latiendo desbocado. Mitsui había estado a punto de gritarle la verdad a una de las personas que menos quería que lo supiera. Y no sólo eso, cualquiera podría haberlo escuchado desde allí... ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

Podía sentir mi congelamiento desvanecerse dejándole todo el camino al pánico. Estaba sudando y podía jurar que mis ojos estaban más que dejando ver mi alma.

**--Oh...Dios...—**Murmuré al escuchar que el receso terminaba y que todos entraban en el salón. Volví mi vista a la superficie de mi mesa. Enfoque mis sentidos en ella y en controlar mi ansiedad. Una cosa así no podía dejarme tan perdido.

**--Rukawa kun, ¿te sientes bien**?—Preguntó una vocecita tímida. Levanté mi cara y reconocí a una de las tantas chicas del salón. Afirmé levemente y volví a concentrarme en la mesa. Escuché que se alejó.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Levanté mis ojos con confusión y vi a Ayako mirándome sonriendo.

**--Salgamos de aquí. ****Tengo permiso para llevarte conmigo**.—Dijo tomando mi cuaderno y tirando de mi brazo.—**No creo que quieras estar aquí, verdad?—**Me preguntó al notar que no parecía reaccionar. Me puse de pie con rapidez aún pensando porque precisamente ella era la que venía en mi rescate... y me dejé llevar hasta el pasillo. Allí, después de cerrar la puerta del salón me miró con preocupación.—**No sé que fue lo que pasó, y no voy a preguntarte tampoco. Sólo sé que Mitsui me pidió que viniera a verte y que viera si estabas bien. Está muy preocupado.**

**--Yo...—**Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y apreté mis manos.

**--Supongo que metió la pata en algo, porque estaba demasiado preocupado...y ya sabes, alguien como él no es fácil de perturbar de esa manera... Sea como sea... me conseguí un pase para que faltes a tus clases de hoy. **

**--¿Puedo irme?—**Pregunté.

**--Sí. Pero no sé si es lo que quieres o deberías hacer... te noto confundido... algo triste...**

**--Eh...**

**--Algo debe estar pasando como para que sea tan fácil leer tus emociones...ya sabes, te conozco desde antes que los demás... y bueno, nunca te había visto tan...—**Dudó un segundo**.--...vulnerable...—**Terminó de decir sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

**--No...—**Mi boca se quedó muda. No sabía que decir.

**--Sabes que somos tus amigos... ¿verdad?—**Dijo ella.

**--Gracias por sacarme del salón.—**Dije como si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo. Tomé mi cuaderno de entre sus manos. Ella sacó un papel de entre sus ropas y me lo pasó.

**--Rukawa...**

**--Me voy a casa.—**Dije pasando por su lado.

**-- Nos vemos mañana, en el entrenamiento.—**Dijo ella. Sólo contesté con una afirmación.

---------------------------

_**Oh, can't anybody see,**__**--**_ Oh, que no pueden ver_**  
We've got a war to fight,--**_ Que tenemos una Guerra que pelear_**  
Never found our way,--**_ Nunca encontramos el camino_**  
Regardless of what they say.--**_ A pesar de lo que nos han dicho.

-----------------------------

Quité el seguro de la bicicleta y me fue a toda velocidad de la preparatoria. Estaba escapando una vez más. Como siempre lo hacía.

Pero no podía escapar de mí, nunca podía...

Cuando detuve mi bicicleta me di cuenta de que no estaba en casa, sino que cerca de la playa. Donde solía entrenar algunas veces. No quería pensar, no quería ver a mi madre...

Dejé mi bicicleta amarrada a un árbol y me encaminé hacia la playa. Me detuve a unos cinco metros del agua. La fuerza de mi cuerpo se desvaneció. Caí de rodillas y me quedé allí, bajo el sol mirando el mar sin dejar de sentir la opresión en el pecho.

**--Dios... estoy muriendo**.—Murmuré antes de sentir que mi cuerpo dejaba de estar allí.

---------------------   
_How can it feel, this wrong,--_ Cómo me puedo sentir tan mal_  
From this moment,--_ Desde este momento,_  
How can it feel, this wrong.--_ Cómo me puedo sentir tan mal

------------------------

...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**DarkCryonic**

**Chile-2008**

Diablos...creo que debería dedicarme a hacer guiones de telecebollas ¬¬0

**Reviews:**

**Fannychan**: Supongo que la vida familiar de Kaede es una más de los misterios universales... Así que imaginarse a su madre fue casi un juego... Me salió más divertida de lo que había imaginado. ¿O será que es así por otra cosa? Jajajaa... Quizás sufre de lo mismo que el demasiado sonriente Mitsui. xD no me hagas caso...ya me falla el cerebro. Espero leer lo que escribas... me entró curiosidad. Con relación a los PRIMOS de Rukawa son invención mía... Y me quedaron muy lindos xD de hecho no son tan míos... Kira es por el personaje de Ángel Sanctuary... ( muy guapo) y Kaoru es porque me gusta el nombre y me recuerda a un personaje...pero no sé a cual... he visto tanto anime que ya estoy sufriendo del síndrome del enredo cósmico xD. Mis saludos. DC.

**HikariAnkoku**: Jajaja... gracias por los ánimos, mira que en vacaciones me da flojera y ya como que me olvido de los fics ( xD) pero ya me puse a trabajar de nuevo para tener nuevos capítulos. El asunto es que se vienen un poco dramáticos así que si terminas llorando no será mi culpa... esto ya parece telecebolla xD... naaa... Saludos.

**Shuls:** Gracias por leer el fics..y sí, estoy de acuerdo, Mitsui está más que sonriente, pero es un asunto de argumento. Digamos que quiere disimular la tensión que está sufriendo con eso de saber lo que pasa y no saber cómo manejarlo. Bueno, gracias de nuevo.

**Hipolita**: Sé que debes estar pensando que me he demorado demasiado, pero que vas a esperar de una chilena xD somos así xD naaa...estaba trabajando... pero ahora que estoy de floja empezaré a ponerme a pensar en los fics. Espero que esté te haya gustado. Mis saludos. DC.

**Ankin**: De hecho la relación con Sakuragi esta basada en el aguantarse para poder jugar bien. No es que se vayan a volver compadres de un día a otro... Además tampoco es que Sakuragi esté tan interesado en entablar amistad, supongo que sólo está tratando de buscarle respuestas a todas sus curiosidades sobre Kaede. Gracias por leerme. Saludos.

**Kaori-Kitsune**: Gracias por seguir leyendo. No sé si ya te diste cuenta que publiqué algo de Yu Yu... jajaja... ups, no quiero desviarme del tema... Volviendo a Slam Dunk, Estoy de acuerdo contigo... Kaede tendrá que asolearse más... XD y sí... la gente parece saber más de lo que parece... xD menos Sakuragi... ese no sabe ni quien es él... pero que se le va a hacer... se parece tanto a Kazuma xD... bueno. Ah! Cambié Linkin Park por Portishead, pero sólo será por un momento... cosas de argumento xD... Nos vemos. DC.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lyric: ****Live with me**** Massive Attack / Estilo: Trip-hop.**

(Recomiendo ver el vídeo... Les dará una mejor idea de la profundidad de la canción y en ese dejo paternal que expele todo el video... a veces creí que la búsqueda de la protagonista era por Dios... otras, que era la falta de ese padre... bueno...véanlo en youtube comprueben lo que les digo... )

-------------------

R U K A W A K A E D E 

**------**

**Por DarkCryonic.**

**--------**

-----------------------  
_**It don't matter, when you turn--**_ No importa, cuando das vuelta

_**Gonna Survive, you live and learn**__**--**_ Yendo a sobrevivir, vives y aprendes

_**I've been thinking about you, baby**__**--**_ He estado pensando de ti, bebé

-----------------------

_**Jueves en la noche…**_

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Me sorprendí al notar que estaba acostado en una cama. Abrí los ojos mientas mis manos me ayudaban a sentarme.

**--Kaede...** –Escuché la voz de mi madre a mi lado. Abrí los ojos tratando de enfocar mi vista. Me sorprendí aún más al comprobar que estaba en mi habitación.—**Kira te trajo.—**Agregó mi madre con un dejo de preocupación, aunque su semblante de mostraba calmado.

**--¿Cómo...**

**--Cuando no llegaste, llamé a Kira para preguntarle si estabas con él... **

**--Ya puedo imaginarme el resto.—**Dije bajando mis pies al suelo.—**Me duele la cabeza.—**Dije. Ella se levantó al momento trayéndome agua y uno de mis frascos de medicamento. Tomé una de las pastillas y me bebí toda el agua.

No sabía lo que había sucedido... era muy probable que me hubiese desmayado o algo por el estilo, porque no había despertado en ningún momento...

**--Llamé al doctor...** –Levanté mi vista con rapidez.—**Le pedí una consulta para mañana, después del partido.—**Dijo volviéndose a sentar en la silla.—**Eres tan fuerte, Kaede... Ojalá yo tuviera algo de tu fuerza...**—Dijo pasando una de sus manos por mi frente arreglando mis cabellos. No pude hablar. Estaba convencido que cualquier cosa que dijera no sería de ayuda para tranquilizarla o para calmar mi espíritu.

Estaba allí, como dentro de una burbuja esperando que el momento en que explotara dejándome nuevamente sumido en mis miedos... y obligándome a correr con desesperación... ¿Cómo quisiera volver a estar congelado...insensible...ante todo? Dios. ¿Por qué no puedo volver a encerrar todo esto y seguir como si nada?

**--No soy fuerte..**.—Dije cerrando los ojos.—**Estaba huyendo de nuevo...—**Agregué acodándome en mis rodillas y apretándome la cabeza. Mi madre siguió allí, ahora en silencio, acariciando mi cabeza. Manteniendo aquel silencio lleno de su presencia. Haciendo lo que siempre hacia cuando me veía caer en la oscuridad... acompañarme...

**--¿Tienes hambre?—**Preguntó al rato.

Afirmé levemente sin cambiar de postura.

**--Bien. Te traeré algo para que cenes.—**Escuché sus pasos hasta salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta. Mis ojos se abrieron y me enfoqué en el suelo. Tenía que ser más cuidadoso...estaba siendo tan egoísta al exponerme en mis arranques... Estaba haciéndole sufrir por mí más de lo que ya lo había hecho en el pasado.

--------------------------

_**By the light of dawn,**__**--**_ Por la luz del amanecer,

_**A mid**__**night blue ... day and night.-**_ Un día y una noche del azul de la medianoche

_**I've been missing you.-**_ Te he faltado a ti.

---------------------------

Escuché que llamaron. Mis ojos miraron la puerta. Era obvio que no era mi madre, ella no habría tocado... además era muy pronto para que ya estuviera de vuelta. Me puse de pie con cansancio. Caminé hasta la puerta afirmándome los últimos pasos en un mueble. Estaba mareado y mi aspecto debía ser el peor...

Abrí la puerta con tranquilidad tratando de no parecer nervioso. Lo primero que vi fue los ojos de mi primo mirándome con fijeza. Terminé de abrir la puerta rendido ante lo imposible. Supongo que había venido a sermonearme o algo así.

**--Me debes una.—**Dijo pasando por mi lado con soltura.

**--Eh...**

**--Te cargué y tuve que hacer dos viajes... pues tuve que ir por tu bicicleta...** –Dijo sin mirarme mientras se dejaba caer sentado en mi cama.

**--Yo...**

**--Mira que me diste un susto enorme...—**Agregó sin dejarme tiempo a decir alguna cosa.—**Y agradece que no le conté a mi hermana sobre esto o ya la tendrías aquí haciendo escándalo... ya sabes, siempre ha dicho que eres su amor platónico y eso...**

Cerré los ojos y sonreí. Recordé por un momento a Kaoru y sus arranques de locura. Me había hecho prometer, cuando pequeños, que si tenía intensiones de casarse alguna vez, que pensara en ella como primera opción...

Volviendo de mis recuerdos me sorprendí al notarme menos angustiado que al despertar. Caminé hasta mi escritorio y me senté mirando la noche a través de mi ventana abierta.

**--¿Kaede, me estás escuchando?—**Preguntó Kira lanzándome algo, que luego reconocí como una de mis poleras deportivas.

**--Mitsui te contó...—**Dije dándole mi atención.

**--Ajá... Mira que cuando le fui a preguntar por ti a la preparatoria se sorprendió. Y me contó lo que había sucedido... Una chica de tu equipo nos confirmó que te habías ido de allí supuestamente a casa.—**Agregó lo último con un tono molesto.—**Mira que ya sería tiempo de que te fueras comprando un teléfono móvil o que sé yo... Me costó mucho dar contigo... Un poco más y te encuentro nadando con las algas... **–Dijo mirando hacia la puerta que había quedado abierta**.—Por un momento pensé...**—Su voz se hizo más suave.—...**que habías querido**...—Noté que sus manos apretaron la colcha con fuerza.

Mi mente repitió sus palabras y cuando comprendí sus temores no pude evitar soltar una exclamación que llamó su atención.

**--Perdóname por pensar esa estupidez.—**Dijo tratando de parecer tranquilo. Por mi parte noté que mis manos estaban tensas apretando mi ropa.

--------------------------

_**I've been thinking about you, baby.**_ --He estado pensando sobre ti, bebé.

_**Almost makes me crazy,--**_ Casi me hace loco,

_**Come and live with me.**__**--**_ Ven y vive conmigo.

--------------------------

Escuchamos los pasos de mi madre subiendo la escalera. Mis manos se soltaron y se quedaron sobre la mesa estiradas. Kira se recostó en la cama subiendo sus pies y acomodándose como para tomar una siesta. Miré el reloj tratando de ver si era ya tarde. Eran más de las diez y era obvio que Kira había perdido el último de los trenes hacia su casa. Me sentí culpable de agitar su vida de esa forma...

Mi madre entró en el cuarto con tranquilidad. Caminó hasta mí y dejó la bandeja en el escritorio.

**--Kira-chan, el cuarto de huéspedes está listo.—**Dijo mirando al aludido.

**--Gracias, tía. No tenía que preocuparse...** –Contestó el otro sentándose nuevamente en mi cama.

**--Es lo de menos. Además me trajiste a mi Kaede de vuelta.—**Dijo mi madre pasando una de sus manos por la cabeza de él desordenándole los cabellos.

**--No es nada...**

**--Bueno, los dejo solos... voy a mi cuarto a descansar**.—Dijo mirándome y sonriendo. Por mi parte afirmé y volví mi atención a la bandeja. Estaba cansado y hambriento. Todo lo que necesitaba era comer y dormir hasta mañana... luego mi atención estaría en el partido... y después de eso... ya nada dependería de mí... nada.—**Buenas noches**.

**--Buenas noches, mamá.—**Dije antes de verla desaparecer tras la puerta. El cuarto se volvió silencioso. Empecé a comer con lentitud tratando de sólo pensar en lo bueno que estaba todo.

**--¿Kaede?**

**--Mh...**

**--Dame tu flan... Me lo merezco.—**Dijo estirando su mano hacia mí. Le miré tratando de entender lo que quería. –**Tu flan**...—Repitió haciendo un gesto con la mano para que me apurara.

**--Ok...** –Dije pasándole el posillo que noté al volver mis ojos a la bandeja.

**--Chocolate...—**Murmuró pareciendo demasiado infantil.

**--Lamento que tuvieras que ir por mí.—**Dije sin mirarle.

**--Agradece que no te tragó alguna ballena.—**Dijo en tono divertido quitándole la importancia al asunto. Sonreí levemente y seguí concentrado en comer mientras él disfrutaba del flan.

----------------------------

_**Either way, Win or Lose,--**_ De Cualquier manera, triunfe o pierda,

_**When you're born into trouble,**__**--**_ Cuando naces en apuros,

_**You live the blues,**__**--**_ Vives los blues.

_**I've been thinking about you, baby.**__**--**_ He estado pensando de ti, bebé.

_**See it almost makes me crazy**__**--**_ Ver... que casi me hace loco

----------------------------

Estoy tan cansado que sé que apenas cierre los ojos me quedaré dormido. Pero no sé porque aún no puedo hacerlo. Estoy recostado mirando el techo y ya es más de media noche. ¿Acaso estoy esperando algo... O es que no quiero que el alba llegue...?

Tengo miedo. Nunca antes lo había sentido tan palpable. Está aquí, ubicado en medio de mi pecho... apretando mi corazón y provocando que mi garganta se cierre... Está aquí como una sombra a recordarme todo...

He llegado a creer que sólo en presencia de mi madre puede llegar a desaparecer o a tener menos fuerza. Sé que es algo psicológico, lejano a mi verdadero problema... Pero soy humano y no puedo deshacerme de el de forma racional... no es llegar y decir: _Ya no sentiré miedo... Me libero. _

No. No es fácil. Y no es que no lo haya intentado... es que parece inevitable... interminable...

Me siento en la cama y miro la puerta de mi cuarto. Sé lo que debo hacer, pero no sé si tengo fuerzas. Me levanto y caminando con lentitud me dispongo a ir al único lugar al que debo ir ahora. Salgo de mi cuarto sin meter ruido, bajo las escaleras en silencio. Cuando llego al primer piso camino hacia el cuarto, ése al que no entro desde hace mucho, porque dentro de el está todo lo que le perteneció a mi padre. Era su estudio... y quizás sigue siendo SU estudio. Abro la puerta que nunca ha tenido llave y entro cerrándola a mis espaldas. Enciendo la luz que está en un mueble junto a la puerta y paso mis ojos por los cuadros es las paredes.

Sigue igual... hasta podría decir que huele igual. Hemos dejado todo tan cual lo dejó... a lo más mi madre a cambiado algunas de las plantas que no pude cuidar...

Camino unos pasos atravesando la habitación. Mis pies descalzos sienten la suavidad de la alfombra haciéndome más real la sensación de estar allí. Respiro con fuerza y sin pensarlo mucho me dirijo a uno de los estantes para sacar de ellos dos grandes libros de tapas negras. Los llevo hasta el escritorio y los dejó sobre la carpeta de cuero negra que siempre ha protegido la madera. Me siento en la silla, que suavemente se balancea dándome a recordar la comodidad que solía disfrutar en el pasado, cuando sentado allí esperaba que mi padre llegara del trabajo... Solía sonreír al abrir la puerta y verme allí. Dejaba su chaqueta sobre el respaldo y pasaba una de sus manos despeinándome como por descuido, sabiendo que le iba a decir que dejara de hacerlo... porque me costaba demasiado ordenarlo... Luego se echaba a reír y comentaba algo de los genes Rukawa y del cabello indomable... y no me acuerdo más... Luego abría su portafolios sacando algunas carpetas y acomodándolas en el escritorio. A veces, entraba mi madre y le ofrecía un café o merienda...

-------------------------

_**Times, Nothing's right, if you ain't here**__**--**_ Épocas, nada es correcto, si no estás aquí

_**I'll give all that I have, **__**--**_ Daré todo lo que tenga,

_**just to keep you near--**_ apenas para guardarte cerca

_**I wrote you a letter, I tried to, make it clear**__**--**_ Te escribí una carta, yo lo intenté, la hago clara

_**You just don't believe that i'm sincere**__**--**_ Apenas... no crees que soy sincero

_**I've been thinking about you, baby.**__**--**_ He estado pensando en ti, bebé.

-------------------------

Fueron pocas las veces en que lo vi sombrío o enojado. Sabía que no era con nosotros... cuando notaba aquella mirada fría, solía dejar su silla y hacerme a un lado para que se sentara. Le dejaba en aquel lugar hasta que aparecía en la cocina ya repuesto de lo que fuera... y sonreía de nuevo.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, quizás nunca supe demasiado de él... aun cuando estaba allí, cerca, siempre atento... Si sólo fuera un poco como él y pudiera sonreír así... ahora...

Abro la tapa del primer libro. Grandes letras en tinta negra trazan el nombre de mi familia. Es una especie de bitácora. Yo nunca he escrito palabra o puesto alguna fotografía en ella. Era mi padre quien lo hacía mientras vivía, fue mi madre quien continuó con la tradición después...

Por alguna razón me he mantenido al margen de estos dos libros desde antes de que el muriera... desde que él me dijo que este libro contenía la verdad de nuestras vidas... aquellas que nacían de nuestros sentimientos... y como nacían del alma podían parecer confusas verdades... dolorosas o demasiado alegres... pero que en sí... eran verdades más poderosas que las racionales.

Sus palabras en aquel momento me provocaron un rechazo. Yo no quería leer lo que estaba escrito aquí... me había conformado con saber que él escribía allí y pegaba imágenes de nosotros.

Hojeé algunas páginas pasando mis ojos por las fotografías. Las palabras me eran vedadas... no quería saber que decían. Seguí así hasta que llegué a la última imagen y di con las páginas aún en blanco que aguardaban las palabras de mi madre. Noté que desde que había vuelto no había más que un pequeño trozo de texo... y nada más. Tuve la tentación de leerlo, pero cerré los ojos... cerrando el libro también.

------------------------------

_**Plans and schemes, hopes and fears--**_ Planes y esquemas, esperanzas y miedos

_**Dreams that deny, for all these years--**_ Sueños que niegan, por todos estos años

_**I, I've been thinking about you, baby**__**--**_ yo, he estado pensando en ti, bebé

_**Living with me, wow--**_ vive conmigo, wow

------------------------------

Ahora bien, el segundo libro. Pasé mis manos por su cubierta rugosa que siempre me había llamado la atención. Abrí la tapa y leí lentamente mi nombre en él. Con lentitud pasé hoja a hoja comprobando su blancura. Aquel libro estaba vacío. Siempre lo había estado. Porque me pertenecía a mí... había sido mi regalo hace mucho tiempo y me había negado a siquiera pegar alguna foto... o hacer escribir alguna tontería.

Los demás pensarán que es por testarudez o que se yo. Por mi parte sé muy bien porque no lo hice. Sonará frío, pero siempre supe que este sería mi testamento y no mi bitácora. No quería narrar mi vida en sus hojas, quería narrar mi no vida. El día a día era demasiado fugaz como para dedicarme a escribir en estas hojas... estaba demasiado ocupado pareciendo normal y jugando o entrenando.

Pero creo... que ha llegado el momento. Debo dejar que otros sepan lo que pasa por mi cabeza, por mi alma y por mi corazón.

"_**Sostengo que he vivido como he querido virvir. Sea correcto o no, es la forma que he elegido para hacerlo. Lo comprenda o no... lo quiera o no... He dejado que las manos del tiempo alberguen mis esperanzas y que las guarden lejos de mis ojos. **_

_**He querido ser como él. Pero ha sido un trabajo demasiado duro, porque he entendido lo que todo mundo sabe. Nadie es igual a otro, por lo mismo... nunca llegaré a ser como él. **_

_**He sido feliz... estoy seguro de eso... Muy feliz... pero también he conocido la frustración y el miedo, y me duele aceptar que éste último, es el que me acompaña ahora. Tengo miedo de no saber que será de mí en este presente inquietante. **_

_**Quisiera tener alguna idea de lo que se avecina... pero nada de lo que haya leído o averiguado podrá darme una respuesta exacta..."**_

Un ruido me hace quitar mis ojos de mis palabras para centrarlas en la puerta y en todo aquello que podría estar pasando tras ella. Como resguardo, cierro mi libro y lo dejo a un lado. Afirmo mi espalda en la silla y me quedó quieto sumido en la comodidad que antes albergaba la espalda de mi padre.

Dejo pasar unos minutos antes de volver a abrir el libro y escribir algo más antes de poner mi nombre y la fecha al terminar. Contemplo levemente las palabras y lo cierro. En silencio me pongo de pie y vuelvo a dejarlos en el estante. Miro a mi alrededor comprobando que todo haya quedado igual a como estaba cuando entré. Por alguna razón, no quiero que mi madre sepa que estuve aquí. No quiero seguir dándole "señales".

--------------------------------

_**I've been thinking about you, baby**__**--**_ He estado pensando de ti, bebé

_**Makes me wanna [hoooo, hoooo--**_ es lo que deseo [hoooo, el hoooo

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah--**_ Sí, sí, sí

--------------------------------

Vuelvo a mi cuarto con el mismo cansancio. Pero siento una especia de conexión con el pasado, con lo que fuimos y somos en este momento. Puede que muchas veces lo olvide, pero la familia sigue existiendo después de todo.

Y esta soledad dentro de mí no es más que una sombra que he creado, pues nunca lo he estado. Nunca, aunque mi cerebro lo susurrara todas esas veces. Él único que me ha abandonado he sido yo. Me he abandonado, me he quitado las esperanzas una a una y las he cambiado por horas en el día entrenando... me he dejado junto al miedo para que me mate antes que mi enfermedad. Me he traicionado desde el principio...

Y ahora, aunque lo sé... no puedo liberarme, reencontrarme... y aceptarme. Soy demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo. A lo más puedo repasar mis errores, tratar de enmendarlos cuando los vea frente a mí nuevamente... pero nada más.

Me dejo caer en la cama y cierro los ojos.

----------------------------------------

_**Times, Nothing's right, if you ain't here**__**--**_ Épocas, nada es correcto, si no estás aquí

_**I'll give all that I have, **__**--**_ Daré todo lo que tenga,

_**just to keep you near--**_ apenas para guardarte cerca

_**I wrote you a letter, darling,**__**--**_ Te escribí una carta, cariño,

_**tried to make it clear,--**_ intento aclararte todo,

_**But you just don't believe that I'm sincere**__**--**_ Pero apenas,... no crees que soy sincero

----------------------------------------

**--Vamos, Kaede, levántate.—**Escucho una voz mientras me apreta el hombro con suavidad**.—Se hace tarde y aún debes bañarte y desayunar.**

**--Tengo sueño.**

**--Hoy es el partido o ya olvidaste a Sendoh.—**Escucho otra voz con algo de diversión.

**-- Si querías arruinarme el día, ya lo hiciste...—**Dije incorporándome en la cama y viendo a mi primo con una taza de algo entre las manos sonriendo desde la puerta de mi cuarto. A mi lado, mi madre con los brazos en jarra mirándome con tranquilidad.—**El partido es a las diez, aun tengo tiempo.—**Dije mirando el reloj en mi escritorio y comprobando mis sospechas. Sólo eran las 7 de la mañana. Me estiro de manera perezosa. Por lo menos me siento más liviano y hasta de buen humor...

**--No seas perezoso.—**Dijo mi madre.—**Además aún no ordenas tu bolso... y quiero que desayunes bien...—**Dijo caminado hacia la salida.—**Tienes media hora para estar allá abajo, sentado en la mesa para desayunar.—**Dijo de forma seria echándome una de sus miradas patentadas.

**--Yes, sir.—**Dijo sentándome en la cama de un movimiento y poniéndome de pie de la misma forma. Ella sonríe y se aleja. Yo me dejo caer sentado mientras paso una de mis manos por mi cabeza. Un leve mareo me dejó medio ciego por un segundo obligándome a sentar.

**--Eso te pasa por pararte muy rápido.—**Dice mi primo.

**--Lo sé.—**Contesto.

**--Kaoru llamó confirmando que estaría en el partido. Dijo que llevaría pompones para gritar tu nombre.—**Agregó lo último mirando hacia el techo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**--Una más no se va a notar.—**Dije volviéndome a poner de pie y empezando a ordenar mi bolso.

**--Eso mismo le dije. Pero ya sabes como son las mujeres. No me sorprendería que terminara peleándose con todo tu club de fans.**

**--No es para tanto.**

----------------------------------------

_**I've been thinking about you, baby --**_ He estado pensando de ti, bebé

_**I want you to live with me, wow**__**--**_ Quisiera que vivieras conmigo, wow

_**I've been thinking about you, baby--**_ He estado pensando de ti, bebé

_**I want you to live with me**__**--**_ Quisiera que vivieras conmigo.

----------------------------------------

**--Creo que tu club de fans es más grande que el de Sendoh.—**Agregó palmeando mi espalda.—**En eso ya le ganaste, primito**.—Agregó tomando mi balón y empezando a botearlo dentro del cuarto.

Lo miró con cara de "me da lo mismo".

**--¡Kaede, dejar de jugar con ese balón!—**Escucho gritar a mi madre desde el primer piso**.--¡Molestas a los vecinos!—**Agrega.

**--No soy...—**Kira me tapa la boca con una mano.

**--¡Apúrate, y baja a desayunar!—**Grita después.

**--¡Ya vamos!—**Contesta Kira quitando su mano, mientras me le quedo viendo con frialdad.—**Tú mamá ya se encargo de despertar a los vecinos.**—Agrega sonriendo travieso y dejando la habitación llevándose el balón.

Suspiré resignado. Cerré el bolso y me fui al baño... Esperaba que las cosas siguieran de buena forma...

"_**Padre... estoy usando todas mis fuerzas para seguir soñando y no despertar aún... ya luego, viviremos juntos de nuevo..."**_

_**Rukawa, K.**_

………

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic**

**CHILE-2008.**


	9. Chapter 9

-------------------

Basado en la serie Slam Dunk

RUKAWA KAEDE 

**------**

**Por DarkCryonic.**

**--------**

------------**Numb (Insensible) - Linkin Park**-----------   
**Meteora.2003.**

_**-----------------------**_

"_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be -**_ Estoy cansado de ser lo que tú quieres que sea_**  
feeling so faithless -**_ Sintiéndome sin fe_**  
lost under the surface-**_ Perdido bajo la superficie_**  
I don't know what you're expecting of me-**_ No sé qué estás esperando de mí"

----------------------------- 

_**Viernes...**_

El camino a la preparatoria ha sido en lentitud. Kira no ha querido volver a su casa, dice que no vale la pena...además que le gusta abusar de mi hospitalidad. En otras palabras a trajinado entre mi ropa y se la ha puesto. No me molesta que lo haga, pero me gusta mirarlo con fastidio.

Son las nueve de la mañana y estamos a unos 10 minutos de Shohoku. El día parece estar tibio. El cielo esta despejado y parece ser uno de aquellos días en que todo sale bien.

**--¿Por qué sonríes?-**Pregunta Kira con curiosidad.

**--No lo hago**.—Digo cambiando mi semblante.

**--Lo hacías hace un momento...—**Dijo apuntándome acusativamente.

**--¡Que no!**

**--¡Que sí!**

Le miro con frialdad y se calla. Luego suspira resignado y seguimos caminando.

**--Sigues siendo un incorregible**.—Dice por lo bajo sin mirarme.—**Parece que el día va estar de lo mejor**.—Agrega como si nada.

**--Es un buen día.—**Digo fijando mi vista en la entrada de la preparatoria. Ya hay algunos alumnos dando vueltas por el lugar. Supongo que para asistir al partido. Instintivamente aprieto el mango de mi bolso. No puedo negarlo, estoy nervioso...

**--Sendoh es un creído.—**Escucho que dice Kira.—**Así que no te confundas... podría apostar a que él nunca llegará a ser mejor de lo que llegarías a ser tú.—**Dijo sonriendo confiado.

Caminamos en silencio, pasando entre los alumnos que a veces nos miraban con un dejo de curiosidad. Pude notar que más que alguna chica se le quedó viendo de forma babosa a Kira, lo que yo aprovechaba para darle un codazo para hacerle girar.

**--Deja de hacer eso.—**Dijo al notar mis intenciones.

**--Mejor que te fastidien a ti que a mí**.—Contesto apurando el paso hacia el gimnasio, donde debían estar esperándome.

Si se habían enterado de lo de ayer, supongo que no estarían demasiado tranquilos. Conociendo a Ayako, estaría dándole de abanicazos a todos sólo por estar distraídos.

-----------------------------

"_**Put under the pressure -**_ Puesto bajo la presión_**  
of walking in your shoes -**_ De caminar en tus zapatos_**  
[caught in the undertow -**_[Atrapado en la resaca_**  
Just caught in the undertow-**_ Solo atrapado en la resaca_**  
every step that i take is another mistake to you-**_ Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti"

-------------------------------

Crucé el umbral con calma, seguido de cerca de Kira.

**--¡Rukawa!—**Exclamó Ayako. Por mi parte me le quedé viendo con seriedad.—**Vete a cambiar, que ya empezaremos el calentamiento.—**Agregó acercándose para verme mejor, ya que sus ojos parecían analizarme con detenimiento.

**--Estoy bien.—**Dije antes de seguir camino a los vestidores. Cuando entré algunos se me quedaron viendo. Levante una ceja esperando alguna aclaración.

**--Ya llegaste.—**Dijo Kogure palmeando mi hombro. Caminé hasta mi locker y me senté en la banca como siempre. Los suplentes estaban hablando de Ryonan. Miré levemente a mi alrededor y noté que Mitsui estaba demasiado callado anudando sus zapatillas. A su lado, Ryota parecía murmurar cosas a las que el asentía o negaba sin demostrar demasiada emoción en ello.

**--Michi parece distraído.—**Dijo una voz a mi izquierda. Sorprendido me di cuenta que Sakuragi estaba sentado a un metro de mí. Al notar que había captado mi atención se acercó un poco, volteándose a mirarme.—**No sé que diablos pasó ayer, y no me interesa saberlo...—**Dijo. Por mi parte empecé a sacar las cosas de mi bolso.**—El asunto es que tengo un presentimiento... **

Me quedé quieto un segundo antes de echarle una mirada fugaz. Estaba mirando el suelo con sus codos sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza gacha. _¿Sería que Mitsui, después de todo, le había dicho?_

**--No sabía que eras sensitivo**...—Dije como burla, mientras me cambiaba.

**--No molestes...—**Bufó.

**--Hoy vamos a ganar**.—Dije sin mirar a nadie, mientras me colocaba mi muñequera negra en el antebrazo izquierdo.

**--¡Equipo!—**Llamó Akagi apareciendo por la puerta con seriedad. Al verme pareció algo más tranquilo**.—Ryonan estará aquí en unos 15 minutos. Nos repartiremos el tiempo para el calentamiento. No creo que sea malo repetir que espero que den lo mejor y que ganaremos.**—Concluyó con fuerza.

Claro que ganaríamos. Era algo por lo que iba a dar hasta mi última gota de energía. Lo que pasara después ya no me importaba lo más mínimo. Sería el mejor partido de mi vida.

-----------------------------------

"_**I've-**_ He_**  
become so numb-**_ Quedado tan insensible_**  
I can't feel you there-**_ Puedo sentirte ahí_**  
become so tired-**_ Estoy cansado_**  
so much more aware-**_ Mucho más conciente"

------------------------------------

Aprovechamos que el gimnasio todavía era para nosotros y empezamos a correr y hacer canastas. No pude voltear a ver a Kira que parecía demasiado cómodo hablando con Ayako en el sector de las bancas. Pude notar que Ryota le mandaba miradas asesinas cada vez que podía. Supongo que estaba maldiciéndole y de paso, pensando que yo tenía la culpa...

No pude evitar pensar que Kira podría causar la distracción del número 7 de Shohoku. Apuré el paso al correr quedando a su lado, sin saber aún que iba a ser para mejorar la situación.

**--Kira ya tiene novia**.—Dije por lo bajo, recibiendo una mirada confundida.—**Deja de distraerte.**—Agregué sin mirarle más y bajando la velocidad para quedar atrás.

**--¿Estás preocupado?**—Preguntó una voz a mi lado.

**--No.—**Contesté mirando levemente a Mitsui.

**--¿Qué pasó ayer?—**Preguntó como si dudara haberlo hecho.

**--Nada.—**Contesté desviando la vista a las gradas. Ya estaba llegando los espectadores. En cualquier momento, mi madre también estaría allí.

**--¡Kaede!—**Escuché un grito desde alguna parte. Busqué con la mirada y sin poder evitarlo, sonreí. Kaoru estaba allí, con el cuerpo apoyado en la baranda y agitando unos pompones en rojo.

**--Veo que tienes otra fans...—**Murmuró Sakuragi que pasaba por nuestro lado**.—Pero ella no vale, es pariente..**.—Agregó con diversión.

**--Envidioso**.—Dije sin prestarle atención.

**--¿Qué? Este Tensai no te tiene envidia, kitsune apestoso.**

**--Sí, sí...como tú digas..**.—Dijo Mitsui palmeando su espalda.

**--¿Qué?...** –Soltó al notar el tono de diversión del 14.

**--Además ella es la prometida de Rukawa**.—Agregó Mitsui causándome un escalofrío extraño...

**--¿Qué?—**Soltó Sakuragi.--**¿el kitsune tiene prometida?—**Preguntó casi gritando, llamando la atención de casi todo el equipo que corría delante de nosotros.

**--¿Qué tanto hablan ustedes?—**Preguntó Akagi apareciendo entre nosotros con cara de enojo. Por mi parte me quedé callado.

**--En Ryonan...—**Dijo Mitsui de lo más serio.

**--Sí, gorila...** –Agregó Sakuragi mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba levemente hasta donde estaba Kaoru sonriendo de lo más alegre mientras le hacía señas a Kira para que subiera. No sé porque no me molestaba el que creyera lo que había dicho Mitsui.

**--Debes concentrarte, Sakuragi. No quiero que te distraigas con las estupideces de siempre.—**Agregó el capitán echándole una mirada que hubiera asustado a cualquiera que no supiera como era...

**--Como digas gorila...—**Contestó por lo bajo.

Mitsui se adelantó para hablar con Akagi, dejándome correr junto al pelirrojo.

**--¿Cuál es tu presentimiento?—**Pregunté ganándome una de sus miradas de sorpresa.

**--Que ganaremos.—**Dijo echándose a correr más rápido.

---------------------

"_**I'm becoming this-**_ Me estoy convirtiendo en esto_**  
all i want to do-**_ Todo lo que quiero hacer_**  
is be more like me-**_ Es ser más como yo_**  
and be less like you-**_ Y ser menos como tu"

--------------------

Cuando Ryonan se hizo presente en el lugar, nosotros estábamos encestando a un lado de la cancha. Yo me mantuve de espaldas a ellos. Tenía la sensación de que mientras menos viera a Sendoh, más concentrado iba a estar. No puedo negarlo, aquella sonrisa de seguridad que siempre lleva en el rostro me pone tenso. Lo veo como un símbolo de arrogancia... y me da ganas de patearle el trasero para ver si se le despega de la cara alguna vez.

**--Profesor Ansai...—**Escuché la voz de Ayako.—**Los del equipo están listos.—**Agregó.

**--Gracias Ayako-san**.

Giré levemente para verle. Sus ojos estaban puestos en Ryonan. Esperaba que no se hubiera enterado de las novedades de los últimos días. No quería verme obligado a contestar alguna de sus preguntas... porque no tenía el poder de mentirle... habría terminado contándole todo y sobre lo de la cita con el doctor...

**--Rukawa...—**Llamó Mitsui a unos metros haciendo un gesto leve hacia las gradas. Volteé disimuladamente para ver. Noté que ya había llegado mi madre, y estaba en compañía de Kaoru y Kira.

"_Bueno, empieza el show_."Pensé apretando el balón entre mis manos. Este juego podía llegar a ser el último, así que lo jugaría con todas las fuerzas.

--------------------------------

"_**Can't you see that you're smothering me--**_¿No puedes ver que me estás sofocando?_**  
holding too tightly --**_ Amarrándome muy firmemente_**  
afraid to lose control--**_ Temeroso de perder el control_**  
cause everything that you thought i would be--**_ Porque todo lo que pensaste que yo sería_**  
has fallen apart right in front of you--**_ Se derrumbó justo frente a ti"

--------------------------------

**--¡Sakuragi!—**Grita Akagi agarrando del brazo alDoaho.

**--Pero...**

**--Concéntrate... no provoques que te cambie por Kogure.—**Le dijo en voz más baja, pero no menos amenazante.

Mis ojos dejaron la escena para concentrarse en el enemigo. Estaban jugando bien,... compactos... atentos a los movimientos de su capitán... seguros al ver los embates de Uozumi deteniendo a nuestro centro. Pero había una diferencia, yo estaba allí para impedir que las cosas siguieran tan bien para ellos.

**--¡Shohoku, ha ganar!—**Alenta Akagi palmeando mi espalda, ya que estoy más cerca. Afirmó con seriedad.

_-------------------------------------_

___**caught in the undertow -**_[Atrapado en la resaca_**  
Just caught in the undertow-**_ Solo atrapado en la resaca_**  
every step that i take is another mistake to you-**_ Cada paso que doy es otro error para ti

_-------------------------------------_

**--Se nota que has estado entrenando bastante.—**Suelta Sendoh mientras estoy evitando que avance a nuestra zona o que pase el balón a alguien más. No respondo, mi concentración está en ganarle aquel balón y encestar. –**Tus ojos se ven diferentes.—**Agrega girando con rapidez tratando de burlarme, cosa que no consigue al encontrarse con Sakuragi de frente dándome la oportunidad de arrebatarle el balón, lo que hago con rapidez echándome a correr hasta su territorio, seguido de Mitsui y Sakuragi.

Hago el amago de saltar para lanzar desde los tres puntos, pero le paso el balón a Mitsui que está unos 5 metros a mi derecha listo para lanzar también. Veo pasar a Sakuragi con rapidez, para tratar de ocupar algún espacio bajo la canasta. Levemente miro a nuestro alrededor para ver donde están ubicados todos. Sendoh esta junto a mi mirando a Sakuragi y Mitsui.

Akagi está junto a Uozumi tratando de darle espacio a Sakuragi en caso de que necesitemos de tomar el rebote.

Giró alejándome de Sendoh y corriendo hasta Mitsui, el que parece entender mis movimientos porque corre hacia el centro de la cancha con intenciones de hacer una bandeja. La defensa se mueve dejándome sin marca. Mitsui lanza el balón hacia mí. Apenas toco el balón lo lanzo desde los tres puntos. El balón se eleva girando sobre si mismo cayendo de forma limpia en la canasta.

Ha sido una buena jugada. No puedo evitar pensar que el presentimiento de Sakuragi es la pura verdad. Estamos levemente en ventaja, pero no podemos descuidarnos.

Volvemos rápido a nuestro territorio.

**--Eso estuvo muy bien.—**Dice Ryota sonriendo.

**--Y estamos recién comenzando.—**Agregó Mitsui echándome una mirada cómplice.

**--Sakuragi.—**Digo llamando su atención. Se me queda viendo confundido. Muevo la cabeza en un gesto hacia las gradas. No sé porque lo hago. Él ve hacia allá y supongo que distingue a Kaoru entre las chicas que están allí. Notó que abre los ojos aún más. Junto a ella esta la hermana del capitán agitando su mano.

**--Haruko.—**Escucho que dice, antes de volver a verme. Yo desvío mi mirada hacia Sendoh que tiene el balón en su poder.

**--Atento.—**Le digo antes de echarme a correr para empezar la marca contra el número 7 de Ryonan.

**--Piensas que podrás hacer lo mismo que hace un rato**.—Escucho que dice el puercoespín al verme frente a él.

**--Of course.—**Respondí entrecerrando los ojos.

**--Good.—**Contesta sonriendo antes de mirar levemente sobre su hombro. Ya empezamos nuevamente.

Evitara hacer él mismo las canastas, tratando de confundirme. Gira sobre sí dándome la espalda, lanza el balón obstruyéndome el paso. Akagi cubre a Uozumi que está en la dirección del balón. Antes de que llegué a las manos del gigante, veo a Ryota aparecer de la nada y apoderarse del balón sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a mí. A veces se me olvida lo rápido que es.

**--Estoy libre.—**Grita Mitsui.

Ryota es marcado por dos jugadores, dejando libres a Sakuragi. Es el momento. Me escabullo de la marca de Sendoh y pasando junto al pelirrojo le hago un gesto. Es obvio que no dejarán que lancemos desde los tres puntos. Además Uozumi debe estar esperando que lo hagamos para desviar el tiro y hacerse con el balón.

Sólo nos queda asegurarnos que el balón entre en la canasta. Sin importar en que hay que hacer para lograrlo.

Ryota me pasa el balón al verme pasar por su lado. Corro hasta la línea de los tres puntos llevándome la marca de Ryota tras de mí.

**--Es una trampa**.—Exclama Sendoh tratando de reorganizar la marcación. Pero ya es muy tarde. Salto dando a entender que repetiré el lanzamiento de tres puntos, pero no haciendo más que mandarle el balón a Sakuragi que corre por medio del territorio de Ryonan y que al tener el balón entre sus manos salta con fuerza elevándose bastante.

El ruido que provoca al colgarse de la canasta, mientras el balón pasa por ella, nos despierta de la jugada. No puedo creer que haya resultado...

_-----------------------------_

_**[caught in the undertow -**_[Atrapado en la resaca_**  
Just caught in the undertow-**_ Solo atrapado en la resaca_**  
and every second I waste is more than I can take**_ - Y cada segundo que pierdo es más de lo que puedo soportar

_-----------------------------_

Me encaminó hasta nuestro lado de la cancha cuando escucho el silbato. El primer cuarto ha concluido. Levemente miro hasta las gradas y noto que mi madre agita su mano. Sonrío levemente sólo para ella, antes de bajar la vista y dirigirme a la banca para sentarme.

**--Están jugando muy bien.—**Escucho a Ayako que nos pasa nuestras botellas de agua.

**--Claro, con este Tensai en el juego todo menos perder.—**Agregó Sakuragi ganándose un abanicazo.

**--Eso te pasa por confiado.—**Agregó Ryota.

**--Debemos mantener la ventaja**.—Dijo Akagi de pie frente a nosotros.

**--Si Rukawa sigue obstruyendo a Sendoh y el capitán a Uozumi, lo demás será fácil.—**Dijo Mitsui.

Miré a mis compañeros con calma. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados, hasta los suplentes que no habían dejado de gritar en todo el partido. También había reconocido a los amigos del Doaho en las gradas golpeando sus botellas de plástico con fuerza.

Todos estaban allí. Hasta las tres locas que siempre gritaban mi nombre. Curiosamente no me molestaban...era hasta agradable el saber que aún seguían allí.

_**------------------------ **_

En medio del segundo tiempo todo iba bastante parejo. Algunos tiros de Sendoh habían estrechado la diferencia poniéndonos nerviosos. Sakuragi volvió a desconcentrándose gritándole cosas a Uozumi que se divertía diciéndole tonterías.

**--Cállate.—**Dije parándome a su lado y arrastrándole del brazo hasta nuestro lado de la cancha. El arbitro tenía la cara seria, era muy probable que estuviera a punto de amonestarlo por escandaloso.

**--Teme...**

**--No lo eches a perder**.—Dije llevándome mi mano libre a mi cabeza. Una dolor agudo se había hecho sentir en el momento menos oportuno. Había sentido como una gran aguja atravesar mi cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

**--¿Rukawa?—**Escuché a Mitsui a mi lado. Solté a Sakuragi y por puro instinto me encaminé hasta mi puesto en la defensiva sin prestarles atención**.--¿Rukawa?—**Preguntó de nuevo.

**--Estoy bien.—**Dije tratando de centrarme en el juego y aliviado un poco, al ver disminuido el dolor en tan poco tiempo, aunque sintiera la cabeza algo pesada.

**--Si te sientes mal, debes decírmelo**.—Ordenó alejándose hasta su puesto.

Miré hacia la banca comprobando que Ansai sensei estaba atento a nuestros gestos. Respiré con fuerza al volver la vista al frente y notar que el 8 de Ryonan tenía el balón y paseaba su vista entre sus compañeros.

Quizás no tenía más tiempo... pero mientras pudiera ver y controlar los movimientos de mi cuerpo estaría allí haciendo lo que tenía que hacer y dando mi mayor esfuerzo en conseguirlo.

--------------

_**but I know-**_ Pero sé_**  
I may end up failing too-**_ Que yo podría terminar fallando también_**  
but I know-**_ Pero sé_**  
you were just like me-**_ Que eras igual que yo_**  
with someone disappointed in you-**_ Con alguien decepcionado de ti_**  
--------------**_

El balón rebotó dirigiéndose hacia fuera. No podíamos perder un balón así, no cuando debíamos mantener la ventaja. Corrí y me lancé hacia el. Mi mano cambió su dirección hacia dentro, justo a donde estaba Mitsui parado. Mi cuerpo chocó contra el suelo sonando hueco y resbalando unos metros en el suelo.

El sonido de la canasta cuando hay un clavado, me hizo levantar la vista. Sakuragi colgaba del aro con ambos brazos. Mitsui corría hacia mí.

**--¿Estás bien, Rukawa?**

Afirmé con prontitud, y me puse de pie con su ayuda. Arreglé mi uniforme, tratando de disimular el dolor que sentía en mi brazo derecho. Parte de la caída había sido amortiguada por el.

**--¡Tiempo!**

**--Shohoku pide tiempo.—**Exclamó el arbitro señalando a los otros jueces.

Caminé hasta la banca y me senté con desgano.

**--No sabía que los kitsunes volaban.—**Dijo Sakuragi dejándose caer en la banca sin mirarme.

**--Rukawa... Tu brazo...—**Exclamó Ayako llamando la atención de todos.

**--No es nada.**

**--Esta rojo.—**Dijo ella tomando mi brazo derecho provocando que entrecerrara los ojos.

**--Sólo es un golpe**.—Dijo Sakuragi.

**--El torpe tiene razón**.—Dije antes de tomar de mi agua. Ayako me dio una de sus miradas fijas y se puso a trabajar en mi brazo. Antes de que acabara el tiempo fuera ya había vendado mi brazo, aun cuando le había dicho que no era necesario.

---------------------------------

**Continuará…**

**DarkCryonic. Chile-2008.**

Siempre luchamos esperando no decepcionar... ¿pero qué pasa cuando no podemos hacer más...?


	10. Chapter 10

-------------------

Basado en la serie Slam Dunk

RUKAWA KAEDE 

**------**

**Por DarkCryonic.**

**--------**

------------**A beautiful lie- 30 seconds to mars**----------- 

_**-----------------------**_

_**Lie awake in bed at night-**_ Despierto por la noche tumbado en mi cama

_**and think about your life-**_ Y pienso sobre tu vida

_**do you want to be different?-**_ ¿Quieres ser diferente?

----------------------------- 

**--¡Rukawa! Cuidado...—**Escuché que gritaron. Me voltee justo para ver que corrían hacia mí. Salté haciendo una bandeja. Pegué mis ojos al balón que entraba suavemente dando un pequeño paseo por el borde del aro.

Mis pies tocaron suelo y mis ojos se quedaron fijos en mi mano derecha.

**--Dios...—**Murmuraron mis labios sin ordenarlo.

**--¿Rukawa?—**Escuché que alguien me llamaba.

Mi cuerpo se volvió pesado al ver sangre en mi mano. Llevé la otra a mi rostro y lo comprobé. Mi nariz estaba sangrando.

**--¡Ayako! ¡Trae una toalla!—**Gritaron.

Levanté la vista y miré a Mitsui que aferraba una de sus manos a mi brazo y empezaba a jalarme hasta nuestro lado de la cancha.

**--Kitsune...**

**--Lo lamento.—**Dije a nadie en particular.

**--No hables.—**Dijo Mitsui mirándome con confusión y un dejo de miedo que supe identificar.

**--Llévenlo al vestidor. Rukawa no seguirá en el partido.—**Dijo Anzai sensei a mi lado mirándome con seriedad. Mis ojos trataron de mantenerle la mirada, pero un mareo hizo que una de mis manos se aferrara a Mitsui quien pareció darse cuenta de mi estado.

**--¿Qué?—**Escuché que alguien preguntó sorprendido.

_---------------_

_**Try to let go of the truth**__**--**_ Intento llegar a la verdad

_**the battles of your youth**__**--**_ De las batallas de tu juventud

_**'cause this is just a game--**_ Porque esto es sólo un juego

_----------------_

Me senté frente a mi locker aún con la toalla en mi rostro. Ayako estaba mirándome con mucha preocupación.

**--Mitsui, vuelve al partido.—**Dije al notar que estaba allí.

**--No es el momento para...**

**--Vuelve**.—Dije con más fuerza.

**--Pero... **

**--Ayako se quedará conmigo**.—No había terminado de hablar cuando vi aparecer a Kira en la puerta y entrar con rapidez. Mitsui me echó una última mirada antes de salir.

**--¿Kaede? ¿Qué pasó?—**Preguntó hincándose en el suelo y poniendo ambas manos en mis hombros.

**--Su nariz está sangrado.—**Dijo Ayako al ver que me mantenía en silencio.

**--Ve a decirle a mamá que estoy bien.—**Dije mirándole con tranquilidad.

**--Bien. Vuelvo enseguida.—**Dijo poniéndose de pie para salir. Salió rápidamente. Volteé a mirar a Ayako al sentir que mi cuerpo estaba pesándome más. Ella miraba hacia la puerta...

**--¡Rukawa!**

--------------------------

Despertar en una cama, en un cuarto blanco puede parecer demasiado extraño para cualquiera que no haya pasado por una vida como la mía... Al abrir los ojos lo supe y no cuestioné. No es la primera vez que pasaba por esto.

**--¿Kaede?—**Giro mi cabeza hasta mi izquierda. Mi madre está allí con una de mis manos entre las suyas mirándome con tristeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír.**--¿Estás bien?—**Pregunta mamá pasando sus manos por mi frente.

**--Lo estoy**.—Digo cerrando los ojos y acomodándome hacia ella para verla mejor. Noto una aguja insertada en mi brazo a la que no le doy demasiada importancia. Mi vista está fija ahora en los ojos azules de ella que me miran con aquella profundidad en que me puedo perder a salvo.

**--Tus compañeros de equipo vinieron a verte**.—Dijo mirando el aire detrás de mí.

**--¿Ya se enteraron?—**Preguntó mirando la pared tras ella.

**--Anzai sensei creyó conveniente decirles que estabas enfermo... aunque no les dijo de qué... **

**---------------------------**

_**it's a beautiful lie**_ --Es una bella mentira

_**it's a perfect denial**_ --Una perfecta negación

_**such a beautiful lie to believe in--**_ Tan bella mentira para creer

_**so beautiful, beautiful lie--**_ Tan bella, bella mentira

_**makes me--**_ Que me mantiene

**---------------------------**

**--¿Qué hora es?—**Pregunté después de respirar aliviado al saber que no sabían demasiado.

**-- Más de las 4 de la tarde.**—Dijo mirando su reloj pulsera levemente.

**--¿Quién ganó?—**Pregunté incorporándome un poco. Iba a contestarme cuando la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Kira.

**--Así que ya despertaste.—**Dijo acercándose con tranquilidad, aunque sus ojos parecieran brillosos.

**--Claro... **

**--¿Quiere saber quien ganó?—**Dijo mi madre.

**--No tengo la menor idea.—**Contestó Kira cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara pensativa.**—Quizás deba ir afuera a preguntarle a Sakuragi o a Mitsui...—**Dijo girándose.

**--¡No!**

**--¿No qué?—**Preguntó antes de abrir la puerta.

**--Yo...**

**--Sé que no quieres verlos... pero ellos están preocupados... No siempre el mejor jugador del equipo cae desmayado y no hay como despertarle... Créeme... es mejor que te vean para que te dejen en paz...—**Agregó lo último medio sonriendo.

**--Está bien.** –Contesté tratando de sentarme en la cama. Cuando lo logré con ayuda de mi madre fue que volví a mirarle y asentir.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de ver la puerta abrirse de nuevo. El primero en entrar fue Mitsui, seguido de Sakuragi, cerrando la comitiva Kira.

**--Los demás entraran después.—**Dijo Kira empujándolos hacia mi cama.

**--¿Quién ganó?—**Pregunté olvidándome de dónde estábamos.

**--Puede estar en el hospital, pero sigue pensando en el balón...—**Murmuro Kira provocando que le lanzará una de mis miradas gélidas. Me crucé de brazos de manera instintiva, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba tirando de la aguja y que estaba doliendo. Bufé y volví mi brazo a su posición en la cama.

**--¿Eso suele?—**Preguntó Sakuragi acercándose y mirando mi brazo.

**--No.—**Dije con tranquilidad.

**--¿Ganamos?—**Le pregunté entendiendo que los otros dos estaban demasiado metidos en sus cabezotas como para contestarme.

Sakuragi se cruzó de brazos y después de hacerme esperar un eterno minuto, afirmó con fuerza mientras sonreía.

**--Por supuesto. ****Que te crees... que no podíamos hacer nada si no estabas... naaa... Les pateamos el trasero**.—Dijo echándose a reír de forma escandalosa.

**--Sakuragi...—**Le llamó Mitsui.—**Estamos en un hospital... ya contrólate...—**Y mirándome agregó.—**Sólo por tres puntos. Tampoco fue demasiado.—**Dijo mirándome mientras inclinaba la cabeza levemente hacia un lado.

**--¿Qué me ves?—**Le pregunté entrecerrando los ojos.

**--Todos se preocuparon por ti, hasta Sendoh amenazó con venir a verte**...—Dijo sonriendo divertido.

**--Diablos...—**Murmuré por lo bajo. Mi madre se había mantenido callada observando el intercambio de palabras sin dejar de sonreír.

**--Ahora nos toca patearle el trasero a Shoyo.—**Dijo Sakuragi volviendo a verse serio. No pude evitar apretar la sábana con mis manos.

--------------------------------

_**its time to forget about the past**__**--**_ Es el momento para olvidar el pasado

_**to wash away what happened last**__**--**_ Para lavar lo vivido

_**hide behind an empty face--**_ Escondida detrás de esta cara vacía

_**don't ask too much the same--**_ No preguntes demasiado lo mismo

_**'cause this is just a game--**_ Porque esto es sólo un juego

--------------------------------

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Anzai sensei seguido de Akagi y Ryota.

Mi madre se puso de pie y salió a recibirle.

**--¿Cómo te encuentras, Rukawa?—**Preguntó el entrenador sentándose en una silla junto a mi madre que parecía muy sonriente.

**--Bien, Anzai sensei**.—Contesté respetuosamente.

**--Nos diste un gran susto.—**Dijo Ryota sentándose al borde de la cama y mirándome de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Mitsui hace un rato.

**--Yo...**

**--No molestes a mi primo**...—Dijo Kira sentándose junto a mí y hasta empujándome a un lado para que le diera lugar. No pude menos que mirarle con extrañeza.—**Tienes televisión... Que suerte.—**Dijo mirando hacia los lados.

**--¿Qué buscas?—**Pregunté, olvidándome de los demás.

**--El control remoto...—**Dijo empezando a buscar entre los cojines olvidándose de mí.

**--Oye... ya deja de hacer eso**.—Reclamé escuchando que alguien se reía. No tuve que pensar demasiado para saber que era Sakuragi y Ryota los que se reían.

**--Es extraño verte así...—**Dijo Mitsui. Entrecerré mis ojos y miré hacia otro lado, recordando la presencia del entrenador.

**--Es hora de irnos, muchachos. Rukawa tiene que descansar.—**Dijo Anzai sensei poniéndose de pie. Mi madre se levantó para acompañarlo.

**--Te traeré algo para comer, Kaede.**

**--Descansa, Rukawa. Hablaremos más adelante.—**Dijo el entrenador haciendo un leve gesto con la cabeza a los demás para que salieran.

**--Nos vemos Rukawa.—**Dijo Ryota palmeando mi hombro. Mitsui hizo una inclinación desde su lugar a la cual contesté igual. Akagi avanzó hacia la cama y después de mirarme con seriedad se despidió de un apretón de manos y con un "buen juego" antes de salir del cuarto. Kira se puso de pie y salió sin decir nada.

**--Rukawa...—**Dijo alguien a mi derecha llamando mi atención. Sakuragi se mantenía allí con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

**--Dohao...—**Entrecerró los ojos al escuchar como le llamaba. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me hizo voltear levemente. Habíamos quedado solos.—**Shoyo...—**Dije volviendo a mirarle.

**--¿Qué pasa?**

**--Yo no estaré para ese partido.—**Dije. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

**--Pero... no es que vayamos a necesitar tu presencia...—**Dijo mirando hacia un lado.—**Pero se puede saber por qué...—**Dijo lo último mirándome con seriedad.

**--Estoy enfermo.—**Dije sonando obvio.

**--Pero te recuperaras pronto...—**Dijo él.

**--No lo creo.—**Dije mirando hacia la puerta sonando frío y con la vista fija en la puerta, mi cuerpo estaba congelado y mi mente no entendía porque le estaba diciendo esto precisamente a él y en este momento.

--------------------------------

_**it's a beautiful lie--**_ Es una bella mentira

_**it's a perfect denial--**_ Una perfecta negación

_**such a beautiful lie to believe in**__**--**_ Tan bella mentira para creer

_**so beautiful, beautiful lie--**_ Tan bella, bella mentira

_**makes me--**_ Que me mantiene

--------------------------------

No escuché que se moviera. Le miré de reojo y noté que estaba con la vista pegada en el suelo.

**--Estás jugando... quieres engañar a este tensai... sí... es otro plan para engañar...**

_**--Dohao... Supongamos que te dijeran que dentro de un año ya no podrás vivir normalmente...**__**¿Seguirías jugando por el tiempo en que estuvieras bien?—**_Dije repitiendo una de las antiguas conversación que habíamos tenido en las últimas semanas. Sakuragi levantó la vista mirándome con fijeza.

**--Entonces tenía razón... Pero tú dijiste que no estabas enfermo...**—Posé mi vista un momento en su cara de confusión para luego medio sonreír mirando mi cama. Tenía ganas de decirle la verdad, que estaba muriendo frente a él... pero no pude. Era una verdad demasiado pesada para alguien como él. Además era mejor que siguiera concentrado en los partidos.

**--Tendrás que esforzarte más... y hacerle caso a Kogure**.—Dije con seriedad.

**--Eh...**

**--Shohoku debe llegar a las nacionales.—**Dije mirando el aire frente a mí.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Kaoru seguida de mi madre que traía una bandeja con comida.

**--¡Kaede!—**Exclamó antes de lanzarse sobre mí.

**--Kaoru, me estás aplastando**.—Reclamé tratando de mover mi brazo con la aguja de debajo de su cuerpo.

**--****Kaede... ****Me diste un gran susto.—**Dijo golpeándome el pecho con una de sus manos antes de echarse para atrás y mirar a Sakuragi.—**Gracias por ayudarnos a traer a Kaede**.—Dijo, provocando que mirara al pelirrojo con sorpresa.

**--No es nada. Además no sólo fui yo...** –Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

**--¿No te quedaste a terminar el partido?—**Pregunté.

**--Digamos que sí... sólo que el partido terminó antes**.—Dijo sonando indiferente.

**--Kaede, dieron por terminado el partido 5 minutos antes del tiempo reglamentario**.—Dijo Kaoru mientras ayudaba a mi madre a colocar la bandeja sobre mi regazo.

**--Come hijo, que se va a enfriar.**

**--Bueno, yo ya me voy**.—Dijo Sakuragi caminado hacia la puerta.—**Adiós, Señora Rukawa... ****Kaoru chan... Rukawa...**

**--Adios Sakuragi san.—**Dijo mamá sonriéndole. Kaoru hizo un gesto con la mano. Yo sólo me le quedé viendo hasta que salió aun pensando en lo que había pasado en el partido.

---------------------------

_**lie ... beautiful ... ohhhhh**__**--**_ Mentira... Bella. Oh...

_**everyone's looking at me--**_ Todo el mundo me está mirando

_**i'm running 'round in circles (plagued with)**__**--**_ Estoy corriendo en círculos (afligido)

_**a quiet desperation's building higher--**_ Una tranquila desesperación está creciendo

_**i've got to remember this is just a game--**_ Tengo que recordar que esto es solo un juego

------------------------

**--Tuviste un coagulo, que gracias a Dios, no provocó mayores problemas...—**Dijo el doctor mirándome con seriedad.—**Es por lo que sangraste. La presión dentro del cráneo que se provocó por el coagulo fue lo que provoco que te desmayaras... pero supongo que ya lo sabías**.—Dijo sentándose al borde de mi cama.

Afirmé con seriedad, sin quitar los ojos de él.

**--Sabes que no podemos operarte. El lugar donde está el tumor es muy complicado. Podríamos causar más trastornos de los que en sí ya provoca el tumor... sé que tomaste una decisión hace un tiempo y quiero saber si sigues manteniéndola.**

**--Si sigo el tratamiento de radiación y quimio de nuevo, cuando tiempo más viviré**.—Pregunté sabiendo la respuesta y esperando confrontarla de nuevo.

**--Un año... quizás un poco más...**

**--Pero debería estar en el hospital continuamente...—**Dije.

**--Sí...—**Contestó sin apartar la mirada.

**--¿Sin terapia...?—**Pregunté. Sus labios se movieron pero mi mente se negó a escuchar la cifra.—**Seguiré como hasta ahora.—**Dije mirando hacia la ventana por donde podía ver la luz del sol volverse anaranjada.

**--Bien. Le daré a tu madre una receta especial para cuando las jaquecas se vuelvan más fuertes.—**Dijo poniéndose de pie.

**--Gracias.—**Dije.

**--Rukawa... eres un chico valiente.—**Dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Quité la sabana y me senté en la cama. Mis pies se apoyaron en el piso frío y me puse de pie. Caminé con lentitud hasta la ventana y me quedé allí contemplando el paisaje con mi mano derecha tocando el vidrio como si quisiera adsorber la calidez del sol.

"_--No. Hay cosas más importantes que jugar. Querría ver todo aquello que no he visto, conocer... no sé... viajar... para luego no arrepentirme..."_

**--Conocer...**

--------------------------------

_**S**__**o beautiful, beautiful-**_ Tan bella, bella mentira

_**it's a beautiful lie (x4)-**_ En una bella mentira (x4)

_**it's a beautiful lie-**_ Es una bella mentira

_**it's a perfect denial-**_ Una perfecta negación

_**such a beautiful lie to believe in**__**-**_ Tan bella mentira para creer

_**so beautiful, beautiful lie makes me.**__**-**_ Tan bella, bella mentira Que me mantiene

--------------------------------

**--Puedes irte a casa.—**Dijo el doctor al día siguiente entregándole una copia de mi ficha a mi madre que se la quedó viendo extrañada.—**Es la copia en inglés que me pidió su hijo de su expediente médico.—**Dijo provocando que mi madre me mirara.

**--Gracias por todo, Doctor.—**Dije.

**--De nada.—**Dijo estrechando mi mano y después despidiéndose con una inclinación de mi madre.

**--¿Kaede?—**Preguntó mi madre mirando el expediente.

**--Quiero ver un partido de verdad**.—Dije mirándola para ver si entendía mis intenciones. Se me quedó viendo.**--Mother...** –Dije sonriendo.

**--¿Chicago bulls?.-**Preguntó empezando a sonreír.

**--Ajá... Creo que ya es tiempo de hacerle caso a papá y ver un partido de verdad**.—Dije divertido mientras la abrazaba.

**--¿Crees que Kaoru chan y Kira querrán venir con nosotros?—**Preguntó.

**-- Quien sabe...—**Dije guardando el expediente en mi bolso y tomándola de la mano para salir de aquel lugar. Ya no quería estar allí un minuto más. El tiempo volaba y yo tenía tantas cosas que hacer aún...

**Continuará...**

**DarkCryonic, Chile. 2008.**


	11. Chapter 11

-------------------

Basado en la serie Slam Dunk

RUKAWA KAEDE 

CAPÍTULO FINAL

**------**

**Por DarkCryonic.**

**----** Beloved - Sweet harmony **----**

-----------------------

_**Is it right or wrong?**__**--**_ ¿Está bien o está mal?_**  
Try to find a place--**_ Intenta encontrar un lugar_**  
We can all belong--**_ Al cual todos nosotros podamos pertenecer_**  
Be as one--**_ Ser como uno solo_**  
Try to get on by--**_ Intenta seguir sobreviviendo_**  
If we unify?--**_ Si nos unificamos_**  
We should really try-**_ Realmente deberíamos intentar...

------------------------------------

Camino con lentitud. Sé que el no haberme aparecido hasta el martes no es nada extraño. Pero es que he estado ocupado ordenando algunas cosas y decidiendo otras. Es hora.

Atravieso el umbral del gimnasio sin emitir sonido. Todos están practicando como de costumbre. El primero en verme es Akagi. Inclino levemente mi cabeza saludándole. Doy dos pasos más hacia dentro y es cuando parecen percatarse de mí. Supongo que más al notar que no llevo el uniforme.

**--¡Rukawa!—**Exclama Ayako acercándose seguida de los demás**.--¿Estás bien?—**Pregunta echándome un vistazo.

**--Sí. No debes preocuparte.—**Dijo antes de saludar a todos inclinando la cabeza.—**Necesito hablar con el capitán.—**Digo.

**--Bien. Todos vuelvan al entrenamiento, no sean entrometidos**.—Dice amenazándolos con el abanico. Akagi se acerca y caminamos hacia fuera del gimnasio. Siento la mirada de los titulares del equipo en mi nuca, pero no volteo a verlos.

**--Dime, Rukawa, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?—**Dice Akagi mirándome con preocupación.

**--Vengo a despedirme.—**Digo sin apartar mis ojos de él.

**--¿Qué?**

**--Anzai sensei sabe todos los detalles, pero necesitaba...—**Digo.

**--Pero...**

**--No estaré en el país... no creo que vuelva tampoco. Me iré con mi madre a vivir con mis parientes en Norteamérica.—**Digo mirando la calma que llena la preparatoria a esta hora, cuando sólo quedan los alumnos que asisten a los talleres o entrenamientos.

**--Jugaras...**

**--No. Ya no jugaré...—**Digo tratando de parecer sereno. Sus ojos se agrandan con sorpresa

**------------------------------------**

_**All this time**__**-**_ Todo este tiempo_**  
Spinning round and round-**_ Dando vueltas y vueltas_**  
Made the same mistakes-**_ Cometimos los mismos errores_**  
That we've always found-**_ Que siempre hemos encontrado_**  
Surely now-**_ Seguramente ahora_**  
We could move along-**_ Podríamos continuar_**  
Make a better world?-**_ Hacer un mundo mejor_**  
No it can't be wrong-**_ No, no puede estar mal

**-------------------------------------**

**-–Akagi sempai, quiero agradecerle el haberme aceptado en el equipo y el permitirme ser titular**.—Digo con sinceridad.

**--No debes agradecerlo... Eres un buen jugador, habrías sido titular en cualquier equipo...—**Dice mirando por sobre mi hombro hasta el gimnasio.

**--Mitsui sabe lo que sucede**.—Digo bajando la voz y mirando el suelo.—**Podría despedirme de los demás.—**Digo mirándole levemente para ver hacia otro lado.

**--No creo que..**

**--¡Rukawa...!—**Escucho que llaman desde mis espaldas. Giro justo para reaccionar y tomar entre mis manos un balón. Entrecierro mis ojos al ver a Sakuragi rascándose la cabeza con un dejo culpable.

**--Torpe...—**Digo devolviéndole el balón y cruzándome de brazos.

**--¿No quieres jugar un uno a uno?—**Pregunta mientras camina hacia nosotros.

**--¿Y por qué crees que me molestaría en hacerlo?—**Pregunto levantando una ceja mientras le miro con frialdad, como en el pasado.

**--Acaso tienes miedo de que no puedas ganarme...—**Dice mirándome con luminosidad.

**--Dohao...**

**--Teme... eres un cobarde**.—Dice lanzándome el balón.

**--A los 10 puntos.—**Digo echándome a caminar hacia el gimnasio.

**----------------------------**

_**Let's come together--**_ Vengamos juntos_**  
Right now--**_ Ahora mismo_**  
Oh yeah--**_ Oh si_**  
In sweet **__**harmony**__** (x 3)--**_ En dulce armonía

**----------------------------**

**--No va a volver.—**Dice Akagi mientras mira jugar a Rukawa contra el pelirrojo siendo animados por los demás.

**--Lo sé.—**Responde Mitsui bajando la mirada y clavándola en el suelo.

**--¿Por qué?—**Pregunta Akagi sin quitar la vista del juego.

**--Porque... porque está muriendo.—**Soltó el pelinegro levantando la vista y mirando a Rukawa encestar dejando a Sakuragi parado sin poder reaccionar.

**--¿Qué?—**Exclamó el capitán mirándole con incredulidad.

-----------------------

**--Eres lento.—**Digo pasándole el balón al ganar el pequeño juego.

**--No se vale... **

**--Lo que digas**.—Digo echándole un vistazo a mi alrededor.

**--La próxima vez te ganaré**.—Dice llamando mi atención.

**--Sí, quien sabe.—**Digo volviendo a ponerme mi chaqueta y mirando hacia la puerta de salida.—**Es hora de irme.—**Digo mirando a todos.—**Adiós.—**Digo echándome a caminar hacia la salida.

**--Nos vemos en el entrenamiento...—**Dice Ayako provocando que me detenga. Giro levemente para verla. Los demás también están allí para escuchar mi respuesta, y afirmo como de costumbre, aunque le esté mintiendo descaradamente. Pero no quiero decirles adiós...

------------------------------

_**Time is running out--**_ El tiempo se está pasando_**  
Let there be no doubt--**_ Deja que no haya dudas_**  
We should sort things out--**_ Debemos ordenar las cosas_**  
If we care--**_ Si nos preocupamos_**  
Like we say we do--**_ Como decimos que lo hacemos_**  
Not just empty words--**_ No sólo palabras vacías_**  
For a week or two--**_ Por una semana o dos

------------------------------

Llego hasta donde está Akagi y Mitsui. Les miro detenidamente y cuando veo que los ojos del capitán me observan, me doy cuenta de que ya lo sabe.

Trato de sonreír levemente dándole a entender de que todo está bien, aunque un gesto así en mí no es muy común.

**--Escribiré.—**Digo.

**--Eso espero.—**Dice Mitsui.

**--Llegaremos a las nacionales**.—Dice Akagi mirándome con fijeza. Afirmo y sonrío levemente de nuevo.

**--Adiós.—**Digo echándome a caminar notando que todo vuelve a la normalidad en el entrenamiento.

Camino unos 15 metros antes de sentir que una mano se aferra a la mía con suavidad.

**--Pensé que jugarías un partido.—**Dice la voz.

**--No podía quedarme más tiempo allí**.—Dije viéndole con tranquilidad.

**--Entiendo**.—Dice caminando más rápido.

Levemente veo por sobre mi hombro hacia el gimnasio. Ya sólo puedo escuchar algo del entrenamiento. "Adiós". Pienso antes de volver a ver al frente y encontrarme con los ojos de Kaoru que me miran mientras sonríe.

-----------------------------------------------

_**Make the world-**_ Haz del mundo_**  
Your priority-**_ Tu prioridad_**  
Try to live your life-**_ Trata de vivir tu vida_**  
Ecologically-**_ Ecológicamente_**  
Play a part-**_ Juega una parte_**  
In a greater scheme-**_ En un esquema mayor_**  
Try to live the dream-**_ Trata de vivir el sueño_**  
On a wider scene-**_ En una escena más ancha

-----------------------------------------------

Cuando Shohoku salió a jugar la final de las nacionales después de 6 meses de partidos, nadie se sorprendió al ver que los jugadores titulares llevasen un lazo negro en el brazo izquierdo que iba de acuerdo a sus rostros serios. La noticia ya había circulado entre los equipos causando impresión.

**--Ya saben que hacer.—**Dijo Akagi.

**--Ganaremos.—**Sentenció Sakuragi.

**--Claro... No quiero que diga que somos unos torpes**.—Dijo Ryota mirando su brazo mientras acomodaba su brazalete.

Mitsui sonrió levemente.

**--Está con nosotros.—**Dijo Kogure.—**Así que ganaremos.**

**--¡Sí!—**Respondieron todos. El silbato se dejó escuchar y todo empezó...

-----------------------------------

_**Let's come together**_ --Vengamos juntos_**  
Right now**_ --Ahora mismo_**  
Oh yeah--**_ Oh si_**  
In sweet harmony (x 4)--**_ En dulce armonía

-----------------------------------

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"_Hola, soy Kira..._

_Kaede no sabía que poner, así que me he visto en la obligación de escribir yo. Si le dejo a él, pues sólo se hubieran tenido que conformar con un escueto HOLA..._

_Les hago llegar algunos videos que ha tomado mi primo. Supongo que para que queden tan sorprendidos como él con la velocidad de las sorprendentes jugadas. Si no fuera, porque nos la pasamos vigilándole, ya se habría puesto a entrenar para sacar alguno de aquellos saltos formidables..._

_Dice que Sakuragi evite si quiera hacerlos, no son para dohao como él... _

_Por otro lado, ya nos enteramos de lo bien que les ha ido en los partidos. Kaede ha visto las grabaciones que nos ha mandado el puercoespín de Sendoh a cambio de la camisetas de los bulls..._

_Estamos seguros de que llegarán a las finales y de que harán un buen juego._

_Sin más que decir, me despido._

_Ruwawa Kira._

_PD: Dohao, en verdad, no te canses intentándolos... _

_Rukawa Kaede._

-------------------------------------------------

**Fin**

**DarkCryonic  
Chile, 18/02/2008 4:27:48**

Sí, ya sé... Soy la persona más mala del universo ¬¬0


End file.
